


Wherever You Will Go

by MikaelsonFan93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Liam Dunbar, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Liam's Step-dad is named Evan, Liam's mom is named Sophie, M/M, Top Scott McCall, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaelsonFan93/pseuds/MikaelsonFan93
Summary: When Liam goes to check on Scott after his temporary death, he realises he has feelings for his Alpha that confuse both him and Scott. A sort of expansion of Season 4 from episode 8 onwards.





	1. Chapter One - Safe And Sound

He had spent most of the afternoon fighting Berserkers and worrying about whether Scott was going to wake back up. He knew that he should've had more faith in Scott and he knew deep down that Scott would've been proud of him for holding his own against the Berserkers, but Liam was a wreck. Kira had managed to bring Scott back, while Liam had found Kira's mom seriously injured with Scott's mom. When he ran into the mortuary where Scott had been lying, Liam felt a great weight be lifted from his shoulders. His Alpha was alive and well. All Liam wanted to do was hug Scott but he didn't want to show weakness in front of the others.

He knew that Kira was at Scott's but he needed to see his Alpha. He needed to be around him, as pathetic as it sounded. He walked to Scott's, in spite of his fear of being alone, what with the deadpool and the Berzerkers. He climbed the tree outside Scott's house, internally thanking his new Werewolf skills. As he climbed the tree, he heard Kira and Scott talking.

"...I know, you should go. I actually have to go back to the hospital too. They want to do a bunch of tests since I was kinda officially dead..." Liam heard Scott say to Kira. He felt a twinge in his heart at the thought of his Alpha...His friend...not being around anymore.

"I guess Liam's dad has a lot of questions?" Kira said, making Liam realise he needed to speak to his dad, get him to back off from Scott a little. "I just...wish it had all worked. It was a good plan."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too!" Scott said, making Liam's ears perk up a bit. "And I actually think...maybe it did work. Not that I know exactly who the Benefactor is but we might know a lot more about him now!"

"But no one came, and no one got visual confirmation, right?"

"That's why it might've worked. Think about it, who has the power to know someone's dead but doesn't need to see the body to know it's happened?"

"A banshee?" Kira said, at the same time Liam whispered it outside. He'd spent enough time with the pack to know what a banshee could do but he was still not used to the supernatural stuff yet...it was taking time. He hadn't realised that even whispering in such close proximity to a werewolf would be enough for them to hear. He didn't know Scott had heard him, and Scott didn't acknowledge it yet. Not while Kira was still there.

About 10 minutes later, Kira left, obviously going to be with her mom. Liam sat on the roof outside of Scott's room, just listening to his Alpha moving around...It made Liam feel somewhat content listening to Scott. He was so content infact that he had become relaxed. He sat back against the wall and the window opened, startling the Freshman Beta.

"Were you just gonna sit out here all night?" Scott said, leaning out laughing lightly.

"I didn't wanna interupt you and Kira."

"Kira left like 10 minutes ago and you know that Liam...What's going on buddy?" Scott said, reaching out a hand to Liam, motioning for him to come into the house.

"I wanted to make sure...there weren't any lasting effects of what happened tonight." Liam said, half telling the truth.

"Okay? But why did you just sit outside?"

"I...don't know." Liam said, rubbing the back of his neck and awkwardly smiling at Scott. Scott sat down on his bed while Liam just kinda hovered in the center of the room. They fell into a silence, one which Liam was desperate to break. "I'm glad you're okay Scott."

"You are?" Scott said, smiling softly at the young Beta.

"Of course I am. I..." Liam trailed off nervously.

"You?" Scott questioned.

"I care about you. We're...brothers now" Liam said, quoting Scott himself.

"Come here!" Scott said opening his arms to the boy. Liam didn't hesitate to hug Scott, feeling safe and content in the older teens embrace. "We're more than brothers Liam."

"We are?" Liam asked, his head firmly in the crook of Scott's neck, his arms tightly around the Alpha's body. His heart beat began to pick up and his face began to burn.

"Yeah, we're a pack. Together until the end!" Scott smiled, ignoring that Liam's heart was beating a lot harder and faster. He didn't want to make Liam feel awkward. Liam tried to calm down, so removed himself from Scott's embrace. He got up and walked across the room.

"I'll talk to my dad...Tell him to...I don't know...make what happened disappear?"

"It's fine Liam." Scott laughed. "I was actually gonna call the hospital and let them know I'm gonna go in tomorrow. It's been a long day."

"Yeah! Tell me about it!" Liam said, exhaustion evident in his voice. Sometimes Scott forgot how young his Beta was. Scott let them fall into an awkward silence for a moment while he thought.

"Liam? Do you wanna stay here tonight?"

"Really?" His eyebrows shot up.

"Sure. I mean, it's late and I wouldn't want you walking home alone, and I don't have my mom's car and my bike would make too much noise. You can call your dad if you'd like?"

"Sure, I'll stay. I'll just text my dad and let him know." Liam said, taking his phone out and sending his dad a text.

"You can take the bed, I'll take the floor."

"No, don't be silly! You have the bed. You were dead after all." Liam said, trying to make a joke, but cringed at how lame he sounded. Scott noticed this and laughed at the kid.

"Why don't we share? I mean, it's big enough for both of us, right?" Liam just sort of nodded and blushed.

"Do you want a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants or pyjama pants? Y'know, to sleep in?"

"Yeah...that'd be grool"

"Grool?"

"I started to say great then thought cool was better and they kinda became one." Liam blushed deeply. Scott just chuckled at the innocence of the boy in front of him.

"Grool! It's very Mean Girls." Liam's eyebrows shot up.

"You've seen Mean Girls?"

"Yeah, Allison made me watch it... And so has Stiles on more than one occasion."

"Stiles? He's a strange little dude"

"He is that, buddy!" Scott said, going to his dresser, pulling out a pair of pyjama pants that were going to be way to big for Liam, plus a t-shirt that looked like it would be a dress on the Beta. "Here ya go!" Scott said, setting the clothes down on the bed for Liam.

"Thanks Scott" Liam said, picking the clothes up. "Where's your bathroom? I'll go change"

"Nah, just get changed here. It's not like we've not seen each other half naked before...we shower after lacrosse all the time"

"Yeah, but that's different..."

"How so?"

"Because...this is more...personal"

"Shut up and just change" Scott just laughed, rubbing his hand through the Beta's hair. Liam just nodded and turned away from Scott, taking off his clothes. He was so embarrassed getting changed in front of Scott but Scott was right, they'd done this a hundred times at Lacrosse practise. He was so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't notice Scott turn around and look at him. Scott's eyes traveled down the younger boy's back until his gaze caught the Beta's butt. For a small guy, Liam had a bit of a booty, which Scott had noticed when they were in the locker room but this was different. It was right in front of him and he could stare at it without fear of being caught by Stiles, or someone else on the team...including Greenberg!

"Scott?" Liam said as he pulled the pants up, pulling Scott from his gaze.

"Yeah? S'up buddy?"

"These pants are really big on me...like they're huge!" Liam said, turning around pulling the waistband out, emphasising how much room was in them.

"You can just sleep in your underwear if you want?" Scott offered. Liam turned bright red. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Scott.

"No-I mean, it'd be best if I just slept in my jeans or something"

"Liam, just sleep in your underwear!" Scott ordered, laughing at the young Beta.

"Are you sure?" The younger asked, turning beet red.

"Dude, just take those pants off and climb into bed. It's getting late." Liam continued to blush as Scott took off his t-shirt and swear pants. Liam couldn't help but admire Scott's body. He looked amazing! His chest looked like it had been sculpted from marble and his abs were definitely worth a second look. And then those legs. Liam was staring. He knew he had to admit it to himself right then and there. He was crushing on Scott McCall. Badly. And he was going to be sharing a bed with him...'crap!' Liam thought.

"Um...Liam? Do you need a little privacy?" Scott asked, looking to the ceiling as he spoke.

"What? Why?" Liam asked, confused.

"You've got a...um...situation" Scott said, gesturing at the younger boy's crotch. Liam looked down and realised he was hard. His face felt like it was on fire, that's how red he felt.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Liam said, turning away from Scott, once again showing the Alpha his cute little butt.

"Don't be sorry. I can't help that I'm this sexy!" Scott joked, but Liam didn't find it funny. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. Scott could tell Liam was still embarrassed though, "Liam, it happens. Don't worry about it!"

"It's just..." Liam said, turning his head towards Scott. "Maybe I should just go home."

"No, don't be dumb! It happens to us all. No reason to be embarrassed"

"Can we just go to sleep?" Liam asked, nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure, but first, come here!" Scott said, opening his arms, beckoning Liam in for a hug.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea Scott."

"Maybe not, but who cares? Gimme a hug!" Liam relented and walked over to Scott and wrapped his arms around Scott's waist and pressed the side of his face against Scott's chest, hearing the Alpha's heartbeat. The scent of the older wolf was intoxicating and Liam didn't want to let go. He moved his head and looked up at Scott, who looked down and their eyes met in an intense stare. Scott had his hand on the small of Liam's back and the other one on Liam's upper back. As Scott stared into the Beta's ocean blue eyes, he couldn't help but lean in and press a soft, chaste kiss on the younger boy's mouth. He felt Liam draw in a deep breath when their lips touched and he held it when the kiss was released. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Scott said, beginning to panic as he realised he might have scared the younger boy away.

"Scott it's okay. I-I liked it." Liam said, smiling sweetly at the Alpha. Scott beamed down at the boy and leaned in again for another kiss, this one lasted longer and Scott was surprised that Liam was the one to deepen the kiss. Scott felt the younger boy's tongue begging for access, which he happily granted. Scott realised that he should probably let go of Liam when he felt the blonde's hard length against his thigh. The boy was getting excited, and so was Scott but he didn't want to jeprodise his and Liam's friendship any more, so released the kiss and pulled back.

"That was-woah!" Liam breathed out, his face burning red.

"Yeah, it was. Maybe we should get some sleep. It's late." Scott said, smiling shyly at the boy.

"Y-yeah, maybe you're right." Liam said, pulling away from the hug and climbing across the bed, giving Scott a fantastic view of the boy's butt as it stretched the material of his boxer-briefs. Scott internally moaned at the sight before turning off the light and climbing into bed with the Beta. The second he was in the bed, he felt Liam curl against him, which made him smile. "Goodnight Scott."

"Goodnight Liam" Scott said, wrapping his arm around the Beta and pressing a firm kiss on the top of the boy's head. Within a few minutes, Liam had fallen asleep, his head against Scott's chest and his arm around Scott's waist. Scott couldn't sleep though. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw himself, killing Liam. Scott knew that it was only a nightmare, but deep inside of him, he feared it was more. Maybe his subconcious was telling him that the young Beta wasn't safe around Scott, no matter how safe the both of them felt at that very moment.


	2. Chapter Two - The Fear

It had been a few days since the ordeal of Scott's fake death, and the 'aftermath' as Liam was calling it internally. He didn't know what else to call it...he had gone to Scott's place to check on him, ended up with a boner and a kiss from Scott himself. Liam wasn't gay. He liked girls, like a whole lot, but there was something about Scott McCall that was just so intoxicating. Maybe it was because Scott saved his life and turned him into a Werewolf. Maybe it was some screwed up loyalty thing? Whatever it was, Liam wanted to figure it out. Besides, Scott was with Kira. Kira...Whenever Liam thought of the Kitsune, he felt awful. How could he have kissed Scott and spent the night curled at the Alpha's side when he knew Scott was with Kira? He was a total jerk for kissing Scott...and for letting Scott kiss him.

Liam knew that while he figured everything out in his head, he had to stay away from Scott, but that wasn't easy considering he had lacrosse with the Alpha everyday after school. With everything that happened with Scott, Liam had somehow pushed everything with the Berserkers and the Deadpool to the back of his mind. But it was pulled to the forefront of his mind when he tried to sleep one night, and his printer switched itself on and began printing dozens of copies of the Deadpool. Liam was terrified by that. It made him realise that he wasn't safe, even in his own home. To say he didn't get much sleep that night would be a complete understatment. He slept for a whole 32 minutes. He felt sorry for whoever got on his bad side at school that day.

Walking into school, Liam was super alert. Every locker door closing and laughing teenager startled the boy. He was so focused on the noises around him, he didn't notice his best friend Mason approach him.

"Liam! Hey, am I gonna see you at the bonfire tonight?" Mason asked, smiling at the Beta.

"Uh...I'm thinking about skipping it." Liam said nervously. Mason just shook his head.

"You're not skipping it."

"Why not?"

"Because you're on the lacrosse team. Don't you have to go?"

"I don't know." Liam said, laughing slightly. He looked to his left and thought he saw one of the Berserkers at the end of the hallway- which instantly made him think back to the fight he and Kira had with the Berserkers on the roof of the hospital...which in turn made him think of how he had betrayed Kira by kissing Scott. "I don't think I can make it."

"You're coming! And we're gonna find you a nice girl you can embarrass yourself in front of and find me a lacrosse player 'cause statistically speaking, someone on your team's gotta be on my team. Right?" If only you knew Mason! Liam thought to himself. "Liam?" Mason called out, pulling the young Beta from his thoughts.

"Uh...O-okay. I'll be there." Liam said, before quickly running off down the hallway.

A few hours later, after Lacrosse practise, Coach had called everyone to the locker room where he was giving another one of his rousing speeches.

"All right. Now I know the start of season bonfire, it's a big deal for you guys. I also know it gets out-of-hand sometimes. The alumni show up, there's other teams, and alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol." That caused almost all of the team to start cheering- except Liam and Scott. "All right." Coach yelled, but nobody paid him any attention. "Shut up! Now, what I don't understand is why anybody would ever want to get stumbling down drunk in front of a massive open fire, I'm also resigned to not being able to stop you guys. I also remind you, your team captain, McCall, will be there. And I can count on him to narc on any and every one of these little bastards. Get back to class." While Coach rambled, Liam could feel Scott's eyes on him the whole time. As soon as Coach told them to leave, Liam was already out the door and halfway down the hall.

Worried about his Beta, Scott went looking for Liam - only to find the boy sitting in a stairwell, picking at his lacrosse stick. When he heard Scott approach, Liam jumped. Scott slowly sat on the stair behind Liam and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Scott asked, his voice full of concern for his Beta. Liam turned slightly, but looked away quickly. "Hey" Liam turned fully round to Scott. Their eyes met for the first time in days, and Liam's heart picked up, in spite of his fears.

"Last night my printer went off by itself. I couldn't turn it off. I hit the cancel button. But it just kept printing."

"Printing what?" Scott asked. Liam turned around and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. He handed it to Scott, who began to open it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" The boys heard Coach yell from his office. They got up from the stairs and ran to the office, where they found Coach with about a hundred copies of the Deadpool. Scott picked up a page and walked down the hall, with Liam in tow.

"You see the difference?" Liam asked.

"Derek's not on the list anymore."

"And I'm not worth three million. It's 18 now. $18 million." Liam said, his voice trembling with fear. Scott looked up at his Beta and decided they needed to do something to take his mind off of the high stakes for his life. Scott walked back to the Coach's office.

"Don't worry Coach. Liam and I'll clean this up."

"You had better!" Coach said, storming out the office. Scott and Liam entered the office and started slowly clearing up the papers from the floor.

"They're still printing!" Liam said, getting up and unplugging the printer from the wall.

"Are you avoiding me?" Scott asked.

"What? No." Liam lied.

"You're totally avoiding me!" Scott said, frowning at the boy. "Is it because of what happened when you spent the night at my place?"

"No" Liam lied again.

"Liam. Come on! Talk to me!"

"I'm just confused, okay?" Liam said honestly. "I've always only like girls and then you came along and now I don't know how I feel!"

"It's okay to be confused Liam."

"But I don't wanna be!" Liam snapped, throwing some of the papers he had collected onto a desk.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know! I want these feelings to go away. But at the same time, I just wanna kiss you again."

"What's stopping you?" Scott asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Kira? And the fact that we're at school. And...and if I did, I don't know if I'd wanna stop"

"Liam, I'm confused too. I really like Kira. I mean, she's a great girl and we have lots in common but she's...she's not you." Scott said, placing his hands on Liam's waist. He looked lovingly into Liam's eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Scott. I can't do this." Liam said, running out of the office and down the hall.

Scott looked around school for Liam for the rest of the day, but couldn't find the young Beta anywhere. He went home and changed and showered for the bonfire. He hoped that he would find the young werewolf somewhere at the bonfire. Instead, what he found was a very drunk Malia. He was confused. Werecreatures weren't supposed to be able to get drunk. Then Malia pointed something out. Something he wasn't expecting to see and something he didn't like seeing. Liam. Drunk and clearly in pain.

"Not gonna tell me to slow down?" Scott heard Liam say to Mason.

"Actually, I was gonna say keep drinking. I think you should get drunk. And I mean stumbling down, fall on your ass, passed out, face in the toilet drunk." Mason said, making Liam laugh, which made Scott smile a little.

"Why?" Liam asked, smiling widely.

"Maybe then when I ask what's going on, you'd be too drunk to lie." Mason said, which made Liam look and feel even more guilty. "I'm not asking 'cause I wanna know. I'm asking because I wanna help." Liam turned around and made eye contact with Scott, who was still trying to talk to Malia.

"I'm gonna go get another drink" Liam said, standing up, wobbling as his legs felt like they belonged to someone else. "And...yeah, I'm getting drunk!" Liam said, dropping his empty bottle on the ground. With that, Liam walked away and was soon out of sight, leaving Scott to focus all his attention on Malia.

"I just wanna talk"

"Well I just wanna dance!" Malia shot back, not stopping moving.

"We had our reasons. We didn't tell you about Peter..."

"To protect me? That's what Peter said you would say. Guess what he said next?" Malia said, still dancing. "That you were right. Does that surprise you?"

"No, it makes me wonder what he wants. Malia, we need to stay together - You, me, Stiles..."

"I don't wanna talk about Stiles." Malia barked at Scott. She looked a little faint for a second "I just wanna dance...And get drunk" She turned to walk away, and nearly fell. Scott helped her back onto her feet, then she started giggling.

"You are drunk."

"YUP" Malia slurred.

"But you can't be." Scott said, looking around for Liam. He saw the young wolf stumbling next to Mason, then falling to the ground.

"Is this what drunk feels like? It doesn't feel as good as I'd hoped."

"I don't think it's supposed to." Scott said, then Malia began swaying. "Malia?" He took her flask and sniffed it. "What did you have in this?"

"Just vodka." She said, still swaying, looking like she was about to collapse at any moment. Scott looked around the crowd and saw a few security guards, all staring at him and Malia.

"Stay on your feet and keep moving." Scott said, putting his arm around Malia, and escorting her over to where Liam and Mason were sitting. He picked up a bottle of water and handed it to the Werecoyote. "Malia?" He turned his attention back to Liam, who looked ill. "How much has he had to drink?" Scott asked Mason.

"Not enough to get him like this"

Scott looked at Malia, then back at Liam and then at Mason. "Something's happening, we need to get them outta here. I think we're gonna-" Scott said, then started swaying himself. His vision was becoming blurry and his legs didn't feel like his own. "-have to...Um."

"How much did you drink?" Mason asked, but in Scott's head, it sounded like an echo.

"Nothing. Not even a sip." He said, then his body began to double over, he leaned on the table and unconsciously touched Liam's hand with his own. While normally, that would distract him, while feeling the way he did, it caused Scott to focus. He looked around and realised what was causing the three shifters to feel the way they did. "It's not the drinks...It's the music." Scott forced himself onto his feet. "I have to-I have to turn off the music. Don't let them outta your sight." With that, Scott tried to walk towards the DJ booth, his legs feeling like they were made of concrete. He got almost all the way to the DJ booth when he made eye contact with the DJ, who smirked and turned the music up. Scott heard a ringing in his ears and he fell to the ground in pain. He tried to get back up, but was grabbed by two security guards and dragged away from the party.

By the time the guards got him to the school, Malia and Liam were already lying there, in the hall, unconscious. The guards threw him down and when he looked up, he saw one of the guards standing over him, smirking, holding a gas canister.

"What is that? What are you doing?" Scott slurred out.

"Gasoline...Hague says we gotta burn you." The guard said, smirking. He took the top off the canister and began pouring it over Scott, Liam and Malia, who were still unconscious. Scott instinctively grabbed Liam's hand, which was lying above his head. He didn't know why, but he knew that even if he was unconscious and about to die, Liam needed to know that Scott was there and wasn't leaving him. Scott then tried to get up, but the security guard kicked him back down, then bent down in front of him, sparking a lighter in front of Scott's face. Suddenly the music from outside turned off, distracting the guard. Scott's eyes turned red and he grabbed the guards wrist, knocking the lighter from his hand.

Before he could do anything, Braeden and Derek appeared and started kicking the security guards asses. Liam and Malia began to wake up and Scott felt Liam's fingers lock with his for a second before pulling away, as if to tell him that he knew Scott had held his hand a few moments before. After all of the guards were down, Derek and Braeden walked towards the three shifters.

"What happened to the gun?" Scott asked.

"You're covered in gasoline." Derek said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah." Scott said, looking back and Liam and smiling slightly at the boy. Derek took Scott's hand and pulled him up and they shared a knowing look. After that, Braeden helped Malia up and Scott pulled Liam to his feet.

"Scott?" Liam whispered.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can...Can I stay with you tonight? I don't wanna be alone." Liam said, nervously. Scott's eyes lit up.

"Of course you can." He knew that they weren't safe while the deadpool was still ongoing, but Scott also knew that for that one night. He would protect Liam and make sure the young wolf felt safe and loved so that he could forget the fear that was taking over the young boy's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will deal with Liam's uncertainty of being a wolf, will deal with his worry about the Deadpool and may contain some adorable Sciam scenes.


	3. Chapter Three - See You Again

The ride home from the bonfire was extremely quiet. Too quiet for Scott's liking. Sure Derek and Braeden spoke, as did Malia until they dropped her off, but Liam was silent. He had asked to stay at Scott's place, which was a massive step forward from totally avoiding him, but now he's taken a massive step back by going quiet. Scott didn't like not knowing where he stood. He'd been through that with Allison, and look what happened there. But Liam was here. Now, and Scott didn't understand what the feelings he had for the Beta were, but he knew they weren't going anywhere anytime soon, and he had to make Liam realise he wasn't going anywhere either. Derek dropped them off at the door and Liam climbed out and walked quietly to the door.

"Scott?" Derek said as Scott got out the car.

"Yeah?"

"Is he okay?" Derek asked.

"He's just a little scared." Scott said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tell him he can come see me if he wants. But I don't think it's me he wants" Derek said, smirking slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Scott said, panicking a little.

"Nothing." Derek said, shaking his head. When Scott got to the door, he opened it, letting Liam in.

"MOM? YOU HOME?" Scott called out when he got in. When he didn't get an answer, he walked into the livingroom. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you" Liam said politely.

"How about a snack?" Scott asked, but Liam just shook his head. "How about we just sit here and talk?"

"I'd like that" Liam said, relaxing a little. He sat on the sofa and Scott sat opposite him and smiled. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"The weather. Lacrosse. Maybe about what happened between us?"

"I don't-"

"Don't say you don't wanna talk about it Liam." Scott said, frustrated. He shook his head and smiled at the boy. "I'm scared and confused too Liam. I'd never kissed a guy before and I'd never wanted to. Until you. Now, all I can think about is you. I think about what you're doing, where you are, when I'm gonna see you again."

"Scott-"

"I know I should be thinking about the Deadpool or Kira or how I done on the SATs but you're the only thing I think about and it scares the hell outta me."

"Scott. I don't know what's going on or what this is between us but I know I shouldn't be feeling this guilty for liking someone." Liam said, his eyes tearing up a little. "Kissing you was one of the best moments of my life but it was also one of the scariest things I have ever done! I'm not gay. I've always liked girls. I was totally checking Kira and Malia out back before all this happened. Now I keep looking...for you." Scott smiled at the boy and brought his hand up to Liam's face, stroking the Beta's cheek. "I've never felt so safe with someone in my life. I've been through a lot before you."

"You've never really talked about your past with me." Scott said, realising how rude that sounded "I'm not saying you have to, but if you want to, I'm here to listen. I'm always here for you, Liam." Liam smiled at him and stood up and began to pace the floor.

"Okay. So when I was young, my dad-my birth dad- used to beat my mom. All the time. I was about 9 or so when I lost it. He was wailing on my mom one night and I saw red. I just started punching him. It was after that I was diagnosed with I.E.D. My mom and him got divorced and my mom remarried Evan, my stepdad. He adopted me and I started taking my meds and got a little better at controlling my anger. Then I lost it when I was at Devenford Prep. My coach was a dick to me one too many times and I snapped. I took it out on his car. I totally destroyed it." Liam said, still pacing the floor.

"Liam, stop." Scott said, smiling softly at the beta's honesty. "Come here."

"Why?" Liam said, almost defensively.

"I want a hug" Scott smiled. Liam walked over to the Alpha and sat right beside him on the couch. "You never have to lose it again. You can control that. I wanna help you control that." Scott said, stroking Liam's cheek. "You're my Beta. My first. I won't let anything happen to you Liam. I promise." Liam smiled at Scott and leaned up. Their lips met in a soft kiss.

"Thank you Scott." Liam said, then his nose crinkled. "Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I take a shower? All I can smell is gasoline." Scott outwardly laughed at the young beta.

"Sure buddy. Come on, I'll get you some towels and something to change into" Scott said, standing up and walking towards the door of the living room. Liam followed him, checking out Scott's ass on the way up the stairs. After that, Scott gave Liam two towels and a pair of shorts. Liam took a quick shower in the bathroom adjoining Scott's bedroom, while Scott waited in his room for the young Beta. Liam came out a couple of minutes later wearing a plain white tank top and the shorts Scott had given him. Scott couldn't help but notice how adorable Liam looked. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks" Liam said, smiling brightly at his Alpha. "So, where were we? You know, before I had to shower?"

"Well, if I remember right, we were talking, and cuddling on the couch, and you kissed me." Scott teased.

"I wasn't the only one who leaned in, you know?" Liam shot back, smirking at the older boy.

"You hungry or thirsty yet?" Scott asked the younger boy.

"Yeah, I could eat something."

"I think I could make you something. It might not be good though." Scott smiled.

"Have you tried my mom's cooking? She manages to burn cereal!" Liam laughed out. Scott and Liam went down to Scott's kitchen and ended up just eating leftover pizza that was in Scott's fridge. They went back into the living room and sat back on the couch. "So...What do you wanna do?" Liam asked, nervously.

"We could talk some more? Or we could watch some TV? Or play a video game? Or-"

"Make out?" Liam asked, smirking at the Alpha. Before Scott could answer, Liam had already moved closer and kissed Scott on the lips. Scott was taken aback by Liam's forwardness, as it was out of character for the Beta to act like that. He wasn't complaining though. He started kissing back and slipped his tongue into Liam's willing mouth. It wasn't as awkward as their first kiss, but Scott could feel Liam's nervousness in the kiss. Scott moved his hand down Liam's back and placed his hand on Liam's pert ass, causing the younger boy to groan into the kiss. Liam's hand moved from the side of Scott's face, down to his broad chest. Liam is gonna be the death of me! Scott thought to himself. Scott pulled Liam onto his lap and could feel the younger boy's...excitement...against his lower abdomen, which caused a stir in Scott's pants. He didn't want to move too fast, but Liam's mouth was intoxicating! He could kiss the boy for the rest of his life - but then Liam pulled away. "Sorry. I should've waited for you to answer before, you know, attacking your mouth"

"Don't worry about it...I really liked it" Scott smiled back at Liam, running his hands up and down Liam's thighs.

"I did too... Can I use the bathroom?" Liam asked.

"Sure, you know where it is" Scott said, as Liam moved from his lap. Scott blushed slightly when he saw the bulge straining the front of Liam's shorts. Liam noticed where Scott was looking and blushed even harder than he thought possible.

"Sorry...I got excited." Liam stammered. "I'll be back in a few minutes" With that Liam disappeared up the stairs. While Liam was gone, Scott's phone buzzed. He looked at it and felt an over-whelming sense of guilt. It was a text from Kira, who was telling him she had found Brett. Scott ran up the stairs to grab his keys and his helmets, when he saw Liam standing in the bathroom, changing back into his Lacrosse jersey and his jeans. Scott waited until Liam had gone back down the stairs to grab his stuff and change into a fresh shirt and his leather jacket. He grabbed his two helmets and ran down the hall and down the stairs and into the living room where Liam was sitting awkwardly.

"Kira found Brett...They're fine, but we gotta go" Scott said, handing a helmet to Liam.

"More assassins?" Liam asked, following Scott to the backdoor.

"Maybe a lot more"

"Different from the ones who just tried to set us on fire?" Liam asked dryly.

"I think so, yeah." Scott opened the backdoor and saw the rain pouring down. He turned to look at Liam, who sat the helmet on the dining table. Scott eyed the boy, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He closed the door and walked into the room again. He saw the fear in the young Beta's eyes, so picked up the helmet again and smiled "How about I take you home?"

Liam's eyes began to fill with tears as he spoke. "I'm not like you."

"Not yet." Scott said, smiling at the Freshman.

"I don't mean I'm not strong or I'm never gonna learn how to be in control. I mean everything else. You and your friends try and protect everyone. Have you been doing this the whole time? I mean, how are you all still alive?"

"Not all of us are" Scott said, and Liam saw the heartbreak in his eyes. Of course he knew about Allison. Well I'm an insensitive jerk! Liam thought to himself. Scott handed him the helmet again and they shared a small look. "Let me at least take you home?" Defeated, Liam sighed and took the helmet from Scott and followed him to the door. When they got to the door, Scott stopped and looked at Liam again.

"What? Shouldn't we be going?" Liam asked sadly. Scott just nodded, but placed his hand on Liam's cheek. He leaned down and kissed the boy softly.

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight Liam"

"I did too" Liam said, smiling softly. "Now, lets go. You've got a pack to save" With that, the pair were gone. The next night, Liam received a call from Scott telling him that the deadpool was over. Liam threw his phone down on his bed and sighed. If the deadpool is over, then would Scott still want to protect me? Or would he leave me on my own, like everyone else does? Liam thought, his heart breaking at the thought of Scott not being there for him.

He picked his phone up and scrolled through his contacts until he found Mason's number. He quickly text his best friend 'Can you come over dude? Play video games?'. Within 20 minutes, Mason and Liam were sitting Indian style on Liam's floor, playing some random shooter game. Liam trying to keep his mind of his fears about the Berzerkers and his growing feelings for Scott.


	4. Chapter Four - Soulmate

Mason left Liam's place that night, after Liam failing to convince his best friend to sleep over. Liam struggled to sleep. His mind was on the Berzerkers and his ever increasing feelings for his Alpha. He was living in a permanent state of fear and he wasn't sleeping or functioning the way any normal human would. But then, Liam wasn't a normal human any more. He had to keep reminding himself of that.

The next day at school, Liam still wasn't functioning. His brain was in auto-pilot. After school, he and Mason went to the weight room to work out. Mason lifting some dumbbells, while Liam went to the weight bench, building it up to over double, maybe even triple his own weight.

"That's a lot of weight."

"Gotta get ready for the game tomorrow."

"You need a spot?" Mason asked, still lifting his light dumbbells.

"No" Liam said back, then looked at what his friend was lifting "Do you?"

"This is my warm-up! Ass!" Mason said, setting his weights down and walking towards Liam on the weight bench.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Liam said, stopping Mason in his tracks.

"Spotting you!"

"I said I don't need one!"

"Are you kidding me? This is like 300lbs... You're gonna kill yourself!" Mason said, looking at the weight Liam was going to attempt to lift. Liam just looked at his friend, lay back on the bench and lifted the weight, with great ease.

"Did that look like I need help?" Liam said, bitterly. Mason just shook his head and left the room. _Why does Liam have to be such an ass sometimes?_ Mason thought as he left the room. Liam lay back down on the bench and started lifting. He lifted a couple of times, but then began to have flashes to the night he fought the Berzerkers on the roof of the hospital. The weight he was lifting with ease moments before came crashing down, right on top of Liam's chest. He tried to lift it off, but it seemed to have locked. He could feel himself begin to panic. Then the weight was gone from his chest. He looked up and saw Scott standing over him, holding the weight, Mason standing behind him.

"Liam?" Mason said, his voice dripping with worry. Liam just sat on the floor, coughing his guts up. Scott lowered himself down in front of Liam, so he could look into his Beta's eyes.

"I'm fine!" Liam barked out, his voice still hoarse from the impact of the weight on his chest.

"If you don't wanna be with -us- that's okay, but don't push your friends away too." Scott said, Liam could tell there was more in the us that just the pack. Did Scott really think Liam didn't want to be with him? Liam looked into Scott's eyes and saw that same loving look that his Alpha always had in his eyes. He then looked at Mason, who looked confused and worried at the same time. Liam closed his eyes and looked past Scott and into the mirror and saw a Berzerker standing there. He knew it wasn't really there, but he was still scared of the thing.

"I've gotta go!" Liam said, jumping up and running towards the Locker room.

"What's going on with him?" Mason asked Scott.

"I wish I knew" Scott said softly.

Liam quickly showered in the Locker room and changed into his normal, everyday clothes. He walked through the school, avoiding eye contact with everyone. He wasn't sure where he was going but he just kept walking. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going, until he crashed into someone, knocking them, and himself, onto their ass.

"Sorry" Liam said, standing up, finally noticing who he crashed into. Stiles.

"Don't worry about it buddy" Stiles said, standing up and looking at Liam. "No offence dude, but you look like crap!"

"Thanks" Liam shot back, "I guess I should be going"

"Liam? Do you wanna talk about whatever's bothering you?" Stiles asked, grabbing the boy's arm.

"I can't. You'd tell Scott"

"I promise, I won't if you don't want me to" Stiles said, smiling sweetly at the younger boy. "I know we aren't exactly the best of friends, but I know that you're still new to all this craziness that we go through. Sometimes it helps to talk to someone. I might be the only human in our little weird ass pack thing we've got going on, but I do understand a lot more than people think."

"Can we go somewhere private to talk?" Liam asked nervously.

"Why don't we go back to my place? My dad's not gonna be home for a few hours and Malia's won't be coming over to study until later, so the place is totally free?"

"That'd be great." Liam smiled a little. He and Stiles walked quietly to Stiles Jeep. They climbed in and drove in silence back to Stiles place. It took them about 10 minutes to get there, the whole time was silent, given that Stiles radio was busted. They pulled into the driveway and Stiles parked up. They walked into Stiles house, Liam realising this was the first time he'd ever been in Stiles house. They went into the living room and Liam sat on the sofa, pulling his sleeves over his hands.

"Bro, you don't need to be so nervous. I don't bite...You're the one with fangs." Liam laughed softly. "What's going on?"

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Liam asked nervously.

"I promise Liam." Stiles smiled, rubbing the Beta's arm.

"Okay. So remember the night Scott died? Or sort of died?" Liam started.

"Yeah. You and Kira fought the Berzerkers on-the-roof" Stiles trailed off. "That's it, isn't it? The Berzerkers?"

"That's just the start of it...That night, I went by Scott's place. It was pretty late and Kira was going to hospital with her mom. I listened to them talking and then she left. Scott told me to come in because I'd been sitting on his roof for like 30 minutes and hadn't gone in."

"Okay...Go on?"

"Well I went in and we talked for a bit and then we hugged. Then we kind of..."

"Kind off?" Stiles asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Made out...And it wasn't as weird as I would've thought. Then I spent the night at his place because it was so late."

"Okay?" Stiles asked, his eyes narrowing even more. "Wait, did you guys have-"

"NOOO!" Liam stopped him from finishing. "We just slept. Then I avoided him for a few days. I felt guilty."

"Why did you feel guilty?"

"Kira."

"Oh...That makes sense."

"Then we went to the bonfire."

"And got attacked by the assassins?" Stiles asked, "Malia told me"

"Well, I went back to Scott's place and-"

"You guys had sex?"

"What? No! Stiles, get your mind out the gutter!" Liam shot back, blushing deeply. "No, we just talked...And then made out again. And then I got a little...excited."

"I bet you did..." Stiles smirked. "Sorry."

"Wait...Why aren't you freaking out? I mean, I'm sitting here, telling you that I've been making out with your best friend and you're acting like it's nothing!"

"To be honest...I'm not that surprised about you two. When Derek turned Isaac, his first Beta, I kinda thought they were having sex, and brought it up to Derek. He told me about this thing that happens with some Werewolves. It's called Mates or Mating or something like that."

"What's that? It sounds gross...And painful" Liam asked, eyes narrowing.

"It's basically when a Werewolf finds the Werewolf they're supposed to be with. It's kind of like their soul mate." Stiles explained. "Anyway, Isaac and Derek weren't mates, but I thought they were. But when Scott turned you and I saw how much he cared about you...It reminded me of how he acted around Allison. When he was around Allison, he had this look. It was a look that just radiated love. And that's what he looked like to me when you're around."

"Really?" Liam asked, surprised to hear Stiles talk like that.

"Yeah. So no, I'm not surprised that you guys made out." Stiles smiled sweetly at the young Beta. "How do you feel?"

"Honestly? I don't know." Liam said, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Okay...How do you feel when you're with Scott or when you think about him?"

"When I'm not around him, I'm thinking about him. Where he is or if he's in trouble or what he might be doing. When I'm with him, I get nervous. My heart beats faster than it's ever done before and my palms get all sweaty and all I want to do is hold him or be near him." Liam said. "He's constantly on my mind...when I'm not freaking out about the Berzerkers."

"You know what this sounds like to me?"

"What?"

"You looooooooooooove him!" Stiles teased, poking Liam's sides, causing the young wolf to laugh and blush.

"No I don't!" Liam said defensively.

"Relax Liam, I'm just messing."

"Do you really think that Scott and I have...Mated or whatever?"

"Yeah. But I think you and Scott need to talk about it together. Soon!" The front door opened and Malia walked straight into the living room.

"Oh, Liam. I didn't know you were here." Malia said, before turning to Stiles. "Why is he here?"

"I can hear you, you know Malia?"

"I know" She said, making a face that said 'duh, I know you can but I don't care'.

"We were just talking." Stiles said, trying to defuse the tension.

"Yeah, I actually think I'm gonna go. I wanna go talk to Scott."

"You can't. Talk to Scott, I mean. You can still leave." Malia said, bluntly.

"What? Why can't I talk to Scott?"

"Because he's on a date with Kira. They're at Derek's place." Malia said, and Liam's heart fell into his stomach. Stiles noticed the pained look on the younger boy's face.

"I've gotta go!" Liam said, making his way to the door.

"Liam, wait!" Stiles called after him. He stopped and turned back to look at Stiles, his eyes were filling with tears, but he didn't want to cry in front of Malia or Stiles. They would just think he was weak. "Why don't I drive you home? Malia, you wait here, I'll only be like 20 minutes or so."

"Okay, fine!" Malia sighed, throwing herself onto the couch. With that Stiles and Liam were out the door and in Stiles jeep.

"Liam, relax, okay? Scott would never do anything to intentionally hurt someone!" Stiles defended his best friend as he drove.

"I know, but it just sucks, you know?" Liam said, totally defeated.

"I know it does buddy. Trust me, if you and Scott have mated, then he probably feels the same way about you as you do about him. Just give him time to figure stuff out in his head."

"I will" Liam said, looking out of the window of the car. He noticed they were almost at his house. "Remember you promised you wouldn't say anything! Please? Don't tell Scott or Lydia or Malia or-"

"Liam relax! I promised I wouldn't say anything and I won't! You have my word" Stiles smiled as he pulled in in front of Liam's house. "Remember though, I'm here if you ever want to talk about stuff."

"Thanks Stiles." Liam smiled, then got out of the car. "I'll see you later." And like that, Liam closed the door and ran into his house, closing the door behind him as he made his way to his room.

Scott slowly slid the door of Derek's loft open, letting Kira in, closing the door behind them. He flicked the switch and the lights came on.

"It doesn't look like Derek's home." Kira said, looking around the room.

"He's not" Scott said nervously.

"Then how come we're stopping here first?" The young Kitsune asked.

"Because I need to talk to you. In private."

"Okay? But why here? We could talk at your place"

"With my dad hanging around there? No, here's good" Scott said, smiling softly. "Maybe we should sit down."

"Okay...What's going on Scott?"

"I...Uh...I think we..." Scott started but then stopped himself.

"We need to what?"

"I think you and I need to break up."

"Why? It's Liam, isn't it?" Kira asked, tilting her head, giving Scott a knowing look.

"Wait? What? How did-"

"How did I know?" Kira finished. "It's the look you give him. It's the same look you had when you were around Allison."

"But...How long have you known?"

"Since the night in the boat house, the first time Liam turned." Kira said softly. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you figured out you had feelings for him and broke up with me. When did you figure it out?"

"Remember the night when we faked my death and your mom got hurt? When you were at my place, Liam came over and was sitting on my roof. After you left, I brought him in and we talked for a bit, and one thing led to another and we kissed." Scott admitted. "And when we kissed, it felt like Liam and I were the only people in the world. Everthing just stopped. I hadn't felt like that for so long. I never wanted to hurt you Kira. I do really care about you, but only as-"

"Only as a friend? I get it Scott. And I'm not mad." Kira said, wrapping her arms around Scott's shoulders. "And anyway, I've always wanted a gay best friend."

"I'm not gay! I'm-" Scott thought for a second. "Actually, I don't know what I am." Scott stopped and looked around as he heard growling. He looked at the window just in time to see it come crashing through. Through the falling glass, Scott saw Kate Argent and a couple of Berzerkers barled into the building.

Within minutes, Scott and Kira were battered and bruised, and Scott was being thrown around the room by the oversized Skeletor. Kira on the other hand was having her ass handed to her on a plate by Kate. When Kate kicked Kira into the elevator shutters, Kate turned her attention back to Scott. The pair fought, neither quiet gaining the upper hand. Kira got up from where she lay, grabbing the chains that Derek had hanging from the elevator shutters. She swung them around while the Berzerker zeroed in on her. She moved around the room to try and divert the Berzerkers attention. Eventually, the chains wrapped around the wrist of the Berzerker, who started dragging her towards it. The Berzerker smacked Kira, knocking her down again. Scott's battle with Kate was turning into a losing battle. She had him knocked down in front of a pillar. Scott looked around, spotting the Berzerker picking Kira up, her face covered in blood. Scott fought through the pain and turned back towards Kate.

"What do you want from us?" Scott asked, blood falling from his nose and mouth.

"I want a little bit of insight Scott!" Kate said, still fully transformed.

"Into what?" Scott asked, confusion written across his bruised and bloody face.

"My family. The Argent family has been around for over 400 years. A powerful, wealthy, aristocratic family of Werewolf hunters! Yet, somehow, in less than a year, this great family has decimated by a teenage boy!" Kate snarled, then moved close to Scott's face. "So my question is simple...What the HELL is SO special about Scott McCall?"

"You want me? Take me! Just me!" Scott said bravely.

"Oh no! We're all going!" She looked across at Kira and smirked. "We're all going to church!" With that, she roared directly into Scott's face.

The next morning, Liam was getting ready for school when his phone buzzed. He checked it and saw he had a text from Stiles. _I'm picking you up. See you in 20!_ Liam was confused. Stiles never picked him up for school. Was it because of what happened the day before? What Liam had told Stiles? Was Scott going to be with him? Liam didn't know if he could handle seeing Scott this early and pretend everything was okay, because it wasn't. He was Scott's mate or whatever, and Scott probably didn't even know!

Within 20 minutes, Stiles had picked him up and drove him to school. They had practice first thing because of the game that night. Liam and Stiles walked in near silence to the locker room. They were almost there when Liam turned to Stiles, stopping the older boy in his tracks.

"Where's Scott? How was his date with Kira? Where are they?" Liam asked, all in one breath. Stiles glared at the boy, before carrying onto the locker room. "STILES! Answer me!" Liam said running after the human.

"Everything's fine! I got a text from him this morning. He said he might be a little late" Stiles said, looking briefly back at the boy.

"How late is late? Is he always late? We're playing Devenford Prep again and this time it's an actual game! He shouldn't be late!" Liam said, panic written all over his face.

"Who shouldn't be late?" Coach asked, his attention being peaked by the two boys' conversation. Stiles and Liam tried to avoid eye contact with the Coach. He was such an angry man.

"Scott and Kira" Liam said nervously, blushing slightly.

"They might be slightly late." Stiles continued.

"Slightly late is still late! What are they doing?" Coach asked, not noticing the pained look on Liam's face.

"They...They're doing something that's gonna make them slightly late." Stiles said awkwardly.

"WHAT COULD SCOTT AND KIRA BE DOING...RIGHT NOW...THAT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN PLAYING IN THE FIRST GAME?" Coach snapped. Stiles turned and looked at a very sad Liam. He seriously looked like a wounded puppy!

"Oh, Coach." Stiles said, as the Coach figured out what they meant. Coach blushed a little and stormed into his office. Stiles turned his attention back to Liam, who looked like he was going to cry. "Uh-uh, not here!" Stiles said, grabbing the boy by the wrist and dragged him outside and under the bleachers. As soon as they were out of sight and earshot, Stiles looked at the boy, who still looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Okay, let it out!"

"How can Scott do this?" Liam sobbed out, was he really crying? In public? In front of Stiles of all people? "I don't get it."

"Liam, I know how you feel about him. It majorly sucks ass but he's dating Kira. You guys haven't had a chance to speak yet, so he doesn't know you're..."

"In love with him?" Liam asked, tears falling from his eyes. "I'm totally over-reacting, aren't I?"

"Yeah, kinda a little bit." Stiles smiled awkwardly. "It's cool though,"

"What is?" Liam asked, confused what Stiles talking about.

"That you're manstrating!" Stiles laughed, causing the young Beta to glare at him. "Come on, lets go to practice" Stiles said, wrapping his arms over Liam's shoulder.

At the game, when they still hadn't heard from Scott or Kira, Stiles took off with his dad and Malia to go try and find out what was going on. Liam on the other hand was freaking out. It was almost the full moon, he was scared for Scott and Kira, scared about his feelings for Scott and scared that he might hurt someone on the field. He'd never done this without Scott or Stiles there to help him. Liam ran down the field, trying to control his fears, but something threw him to the ground. He hit the ground. Hard. He took off his helmet and looked up at whoever had knocked him down. Brett!

"What the hell did you do that for?" Liam barked.

"Because you're afraid! I can smell it on you from across the field! Are you hurt?" Brett asked.

"No!"

"You're still alive?"

"OBVIOUSLY!" Liam snapped.

"Then GET up!" Brett growled. Liam pulled himself to his feet and looked into Brett's silver coloured eyes. Brett stepped closer to Liam and whispered in his ear. "Congrats by the way"

"On what?" Liam glared.

"On finding your Mate...Not every wolf finds theirs and not everyone's is the True Alpha...So yeah, congrats!" Brett smirked before walking down the field, leaving Liam standing there, looking confused and awkward. How had Brett known he was Scott's Mate? Could all Werewolves with control of their powers tell when another wolf had Mated? Liam was just so confused. He knew he had to figure his crap out, and like right now, because on the full moon, he would have no control over his emotions and if this was what he was like on a normal night, what was he going to be like when the moon reached it's apex the next night?

Somewhere, deep in La Iglesia, Scott was finally waking up after Kate's attack the night previous. He heard footsteps walking towards him and he knew it was Kate.

"Tell me Scott, did they ever teach you the myth of of Artemis and Actaeon in school? No? I didn't think so. Well, Artemis was a goddess. And Actaeon was a hunter that happened to see Artemis bathing naked one day. This did not make the goddess too happy. In fact, she was so angry, Artemis turned Actaeon into a deer and this sent his own hounds into a frenzy. He was actually torn apart by his own hunting dogs."

"What are you doing?" Scott said, struggling to break free of the binds Kate had put on him.

"I'm not gonna turn you into a deer. But you are about to become something unrecognisable to your friends. They won't know what they're fighting. Or killing."

"Kate, hold on..." Scott struggled, as Kate picked up the skull that lay on the table beside Scott. She lifted it up high above Scott's head, while her Berzerkers held the true Alpha down. "No, Kate, no. No, Kate. Don't. No, no. No! Wait. No, no! Kate, don't! No! Stop! Wait, no!" Scott yelled as the mask was lowered down over his face. While he felt the power of the mask take hold of him, Scott had one thought. One thing playing on a loop in his head. Liam. He was terrified that he would never see his Beta again. He was terrified that if he did see Liam again, that he might hurt him or worse...But the last thing that went through Scott's mind as he began to change into a Berzerker was how he was never going to get the chance to tell Liam how he truly felt, since in that moment, he finally realised how he felt for the boy...He loved Liam and now, in that very moment, Scott McCall was more powerless towards his feelings for his Beta than he was against the hold of the Berzerker mask...He was Liam's, heart, body and soul, and he would never get to share that with the young wolf he so desperately wanted to be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take place in the season 4 finale and will feature a lot of the prominent scenes like the Sciam scene where Scott breaks free from the Berzerkers mask...But given that this is now pretty much an AU rewrite, it will be a little different.


	5. Chapter Five - Take Me To Church

_"Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my life"_

* * *

After he had taken off from the game the night before, Liam hadn't heard a thing from Stiles about where Scott and Kira were. He was getting worried. He had paced the floor all morning until he decided he was going to go to Scott's house and try and track his Alpha down. When he got to Scott's house, he could hear movement inside. He knocked on the door and when he got no answer, he let himself in. Instead of finding Scott or his mom or dad, he found Stiles and Malia tearing Scott's room apart.

"What are you guys doing?" Liam asked as he entered the room "Where's Scott?"

"He's..." Stiles started but was worried of how to tell the Beta that his mate had been kidnapped and was now somewhere in Mexico. "Well the thing is...Scott and Kira are...Well they're..."

"Scott and Kira have been kidnapped!" Malia said bluntly.

"What?" Liam said, eyes widening with fear.

"Malia? Really? You couldn't have been a bit more gentle?" Stiles scalded.

"Well you were taking too long"

"So why are you guys here?"

"We're trying to get Scott's scent. We're going to Mexico to find him."

"I'm coming with you!" Liam said, immediately.

"No you're not!" Stiles and Malia said in unison.

"Scott would be so mad if anything happened to you Liam" Stiles whispered to the boy.

"I'm not letting you guys go find Scott without me! I lo-" Liam started but Stiles threw his hands over the boy's mouth.

"You love Scott?" Malia asked, figuring out that's what the younger wolf was going to say.

"Yeah, Liam loves Scott like a brother!" Stiles said, trying to trick Malia.

"No, I don't!" Liam snapped, causing both Stiles and Malia to look at him in confusion. "I'm in love with Scott!"

"Liam?" Stiles looked worried and a little nervous. Liam had just openly told Malia that he was in love with Scott, when not 48 hours before, the Freshman wolf was begging Stiles not to say anything.

"You're Scott's Mate, aren't you?" Malia asked, getting confused looks from the two boys.

"How do you know about Mates?" Stiles asked.

"Peter has a feeling that Scott and Liam had Mated and he asked me what was going on between you both...When I didn't know what a Mate was, he explained to me and I gotta say, it's a lot easier to figure out than Math."

"Liam, can you just go home?" Stiles asked the boy. "We'll bring Scott and Kira home...They'll be fine!" Liam looked defeated, but nodded. He walked out of Scott's room and down the stairs. He made his way to the back door when he stopped. He looked at the table in the center of the room where he and Scott had last properly spoke. He wasn't letting them go to Mexico without him, full moon or not, he was going!

Soon enough, Stiles and Malia came running down the stairs and turned into the kitchen, seeing Liam standing there.

"Liam, go home! You're not coming with us!" Stiles said, frustrated at the stubborness of the young Beta.

"Why not?" Liam asked.

"Because, it's a full moon and I don't feel like driving all the way down to Mexico just to have you rip my throat out!"

"You can lock me up, right? Chain me down to the backseat or something?"

"You tore through the last chains, remember?" Malia interjected.

"Yeah. We would have to freeze you in carbonite to get you down there?" Stiles said.

"Well okay? Then where do we get...carbonite?" Liam asked, being deadly serious.

"Seriously? You haven't seen it either?" Stiles said bitterly. "You and Scott are going to watch that movie on your first date! When we bring him back here!" Stiles turned to leave Scott's house.

"Wait! What if you put me in the trunk?" Liam asked.

"You'd get outta that too!" Malia said, patronizing the younger shifter.

"Liam, you've been a Werewolf all of five minutes! You don't have to do this!"

"I know I don't but I want to! For Scott!" Liam said, being more serious than he'd ever been in his life. "Now there's gotta be bigger chains or bigger trunk or something! There HAS to be!"

"Maybe there is!" Stiles said cryptically. He pulled out his phone and made a few calls and soon enough, Stiles, Malia and Liam were standing in a warehouse down town, with Braeden and Derek pulling in with a prison transport van.

"How did you get a prison transport van?" Stiles called to Braeden as she walked towards them.

"I'm a US Marshall"

"I thought that was just a cover?" Derek walked around, passing Peter, who had just arrived too.

"Are we really bringing him?" Derek asked, pointing at Liam.

"Are we really bringing HIM?" Stiles retorted, pointing at Peter.

"We're bringing everyone that we can!" Peter said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "And considering Scott and Kira were taken the night before a full moon means we should probably get going"

"What's that mean?" Malia asked.

"If Kate took Scott back the same temple she took Derek, how do we know she's not planning on doing the same thing to him?"

"She wants to make him younger?" Liam asked, very confused.

"Or take him back to when he wasn't a Werewolf?" Derek interjected.

"A Werewolf can't steal a True Alpha's power, but maybe a Nagual jaguar, with the power of Tezcatlipoca behind her... Maybe she can" Peter explained. "So, if everyone is sufficiently freaked out, I say, we get going!"

"We can't...Not without Lydia!" Stiles said.

* * *

As the group waited for the Banshee, Liam sat in Stiles' Jeep, picking his cuticles. The front door opened and Derek climbed in.

"You okay?" Derek asked, looking into the young Beta's eyes.

"I'm just...worried."

"I'll help you control the shift tonight"

"I'm not just worried about the full moon, I'm worried about Scott!" Liam snapped. "I'm sorry, it's just, I've just got Scott and I figure all this stuff out and now I might lose him. I can't lose him!"

"You've Mated to him, haven't you?" Derek asked, smiling uncharacteristally softly at the boy.

"I think so..." Liam said, picking his sleeves.

"We'll get Scott back Liam. Don't worry about that!" Derek assured the boy. "It's not everyday that a Werewolf finds his Mate this early on."

"I'm scared I'm gonna lose Scott. He's with Kira!" Liam said, his voice cracking and tears threatening to fall.

"Hey, we'll get him back! And don't worry about Scott and Kira...I have a feeling things are gonna work out the way they should" Derek smirked, before climbing out of the Jeep. Scott had told Derek why he needed the loft the night before, explaining how he felt about the younger boy. Derek was surprised at first but once the shock wore off, he figured that the two teen wolves had mated and were supposed to be together. Derek, although he had never found his Mate, he understood how important it was. He knew he needed to help them. Help them preserve the love they were realising they were feeling for each other.

* * *

As Derek and Liam climbed out of the Jeep, they saw Stiles in the corner, trying to call Lydia.

"What's she doing at the school anyway?" Derek asked.

"We got Kira's sword, but we need something with a stronger scent. Lydia went to get a jacket out of her locker" Malia explained.

Stiles walked back, holding his phone up. "Nothing!"

"She has a car, she can catch up to us!" Braeden said dryly.

"That's a good point! We'll call from the road!" Peter said, pointing at Braeden.

"No! What if something happened? What if she's in trouble?" Stiles asked.

"Okay, then you stay, you find her, we're gonna go on without you!" Peter snapped.

"I can call Mason? He's at study group at the school. Maybe he could look for her?" Liam offered, Stiles looked to Derek who shrugged.

"Alright, fine!" Stiles sighed. Stiles went to talk to Malia briefly, while Derek, Liam and Braeden made their way to the van.

"Remember what we're dealing with. It's not just Kate, it's Berserkers. You might see human eyes behind those skulls. Do not assume that there's any humanity left." Peter started, noticing the terrified look on Liam's face. "Oh. This little one is terrified of them, aren't you?" Liam just nodded slightly. "Don't worry, my friend. It is that fear that will keep you alive. A reminder to everyone. You do not fight Berserkers to survive, you fight to kill." They all piled into their respective modes of transport, Liam calling Mason as soon as he was sitting in the van. Mason found Lydia's car and offered to look around the school for her, which Liam greatfully accepted.

* * *

On the road to Mexico, Derek chained Liam up to the van, making sure he was secured in.

"All good?" Derek asked Liam, who just nodded. "Okay. I brought something to help you." Derek said, pulling out the Triskelion. "This has been with my family for centuries. It's a very powerful, supernatural talisman. We use it to teach Betas how to control themselves on a full moon." Stiles and Derek shared a look.

"Yes, it's powerful." Stiles said clearing his throat. "Very powerful." Liam nodded, even though he had a feeling the two older males were lying to him.

The majority of the drive was silent, other than Stiles or Derek asking Liam if he was okay. The sun set and the full moon began to rise in the sky. Liam was really beginning to struggle with his impending change. He began to pull at the chains, causing Stiles to jump.

"I thought you were gonna teach me?" Liam asked, panting as his claws coming out and his eyes shifting to yellow. "I think you better start!" The young Beta had never felt so powerless before. He was shifting back and forth between his human and Werewolf forms, struggling to catch his breath, holding the Triskelion tighter each growing second.

"Liam, you with me?" Derek asked, panicking when the Beta was losing control faster and faster. "We have a mantra that we use. You repeat it, you focus on the words. It's like meditating. You say the words until you feel control coming back to you."

"Okay. Okay, okay! What are the words?" Liam panted.

"Okay, look at the triskelion. See the symbol? I have a tattoo on my back, it's the same thing. Each spiral means something." Derek explained.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega." Stiles said softly.

"It represents the idea that we can always rise to one and fall back to another. Betas can become Alphas."

"Alphas can become Betas." Stiles said.

"Can Alphas become Omegas?" Liam asked, his breathing slightly more controlled.

"All you have to do is say the three words. And with each one, you tell yourself you're getting calmer, more in control. Go ahead." Derek said, his voice softer than Stiles had ever heard it.

"Alpha, Beta..." Liam said really fast.

"Slower!" Derek said.

"Alpha... Beta... Omega..." Liam panted. He began to groan in pain. He could feel his fangs beginning to elongate and his claws get sharper. "Alpha... Beta... Omega..."

"Good. Say it again. Remember, every time you say the words, you're getting calmer."

"Alpha, Beta... Omega." Liam chanted, fully changing into his wolf form, barking out the word Omega.

"Say it again."

"Derek, I don't think the powerful talisman of self-control is working." Stiles snapped, pulling his legs away from Liam's reach.

"Liam, say it again!" Liam began roaring. "Liam!" The young Beta broke free from his chains. "Derek?" Braeden called back.

"I think we're gonna need to go a little faster."

"Keep going!" Derek beckoned to Liam, who just roared. "Liam! Liam..."

"We're almost there." Braeden yelled back, as she looked at the full moon, high in the sky.

"Derek, I don't think Alpha, Beta, Omega is resonating with him."

"You know any other mantras?" Derek snapped, while trying to restrain an angry Liam.

"Yeah. I do. Liam, Liam. What three things cannot long be hidden?" Stiles asked. "Liam! Liam, look at me. What three things cannot long be hidden?" Liam didn't answer. "What three things?"

The young Beta began panting again as he spoke. "Sun... The moon... The truth."

"That's it. Say it again."

"Sun, the moon... The truth." Liam said again, shifting back to his normal self.

"Derek?" Braeden called back again.

"We're okay."

"Sun... Moon... And the truth." Liam panted, finally feeling calm and relaxed again. "I can't believe I did it." The boy scoffed. "For a minute there, I thought I was gonna tear the two of you apart."

"Yeah. That would've made for an awkward ride home. So, thanks." Stiles said sarcastically.

"Think you can bring the same level of control and strength inside La Iglesia?" Derek asked. Liam just nodded and threw his hand out, his claws appearing.

"All right. We might actually be able to do this." Stiles said, smiling at the two Wolves in the back of the van. Derek smiled at Stiles and stood up, opening the back door of the van. He heard a roar and was pulled from the van by a Berzerker. The Berzerker punched Derek repeatedly before stabbing him with it's bone claw, mortally wounding the former Alpha. Liam was scared to say the least but he was going to have to face his fears to help Scott. As he was about to wolf out and emerge from the van, shots were fired multiple times hitting the Berzerker, causing it to retreat. It was Braeden.

"How bad is it?" Peter asked as he and Malia appeared beside the van.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just get to Scott. Just find him. We'll be right behind you." Derek ordered between pants. "Go. Go!" Malia, Liam and Peter headed into the tomb when Derek called after Stiles. "Hey, hey, save him."

* * *

Liam, Peter, Stiles and Malia walked through the temple, after Stiles spoke with his dad on the phone. Sheriff Stilinski was going to go check on Lydia and Mason at the school to make sure they were okay.

"What do we do now?" Liam asked Stiles and Peter as Stiles returned to their side. Malia looked around before grabbing the back of Liam's head, pushing him down.

"DUCK!" She said, almost too camly. They looked around and saw a Berzerker coming towards them.

"Go back. Get back!" Peter yelled, pulling the young Beta to his feet. "Go! Go, go, go, go!" The makeshift pack ran through the nearest opening to escape from the Berzerker. They ran until they reached an open space in the temple. Malia turned to Stiles, throwing him Kira's sword.

"Go find Kira and Scott. Go!" She yelled at Stiles. Stiles ran down the hallway, while a Berzerker, the same one as before, stepped out of the shadows and looked at Malia and Liam, who were getting ready to fight, while Peter hid in the shadows. The fight began, Liam's fear for the Berzerkers repressed due to his desire to find Scott. He and Malia tag-teamed the large beast, Liam noticing it was a lot shorter than the ones he'd faced on the hospital roof. He and Malia fought and were holding their own, when the Berzerker knocked Liam on his ass, before turning and punching Malia to the ground. Peter emerged from the shadows, eyes glowing an unnatural blue colour, punching the Beast. Peter, with Liam's assistance, managed to overpower the beast, pushing it against a pillar. Peter turned to Malia, pulling out the bone dagger.

"Take him. Aim for the skull!" Peter yelled, throwing the dagger to Malia. "Kill it. Kill it now!" Just as the werecoyote raised the dagger to kill the beast, Stiles ran into the room again, yelling.

"No, wait, wait. Malia, wait!" Kira appeared behind Stiles with her katana raised. She cut through the dagger. Liam looked at the beast for a second, noticing the beast's brown eyes. He looked into those eyes and his heart stopped for a second.

"It's Scott. It's Scott." Liam said, panic evident in the young Beta's voice. Everyone stopped and looked at the Berzerker. As Liam's grip on the beast loosened, it hit him across the face, sending him across the room, before it turned and hit Malia and Peter. It walked towards Liam who began backing away from the creature.

"Scott, it's me." Stiles said, stepping in front of the monster. It didn't stop for a second, it only swung it's fist, sending Stiles flying.

"Scott? Scott, don't!" Kira yelled, trying to help Stiles up. The monster grabbed Liam off of the ground, lifting him in the air. It carried him by the throat until Liam's back hit the wall.

"Scott-" Liam's voice trembled. The person he loved was now the thing he feared most. But the thing that ran through Liam's mind as Scott McCall held him by the throat was _I'd rather die at your hands than see you as one of these beasts!I_ The monster had taken over Scott, and it wanted to kill Liam. It raised its claw in the air when Liam got a sudden burst of adrenaline. "Scott, Scott, listen, listen, listen!" The monster stopped. "You're not a monster!" Liam's breathing started getting deeper as he gathered all his strength. "You're a werewolf! Like me." Liam called out. It didn't seem to have any affect on the beast though, as it raised its claw again. "Scott, please!" Liam yelled. "Scott- I love you!" Liam looked deep into the beasts eyes as it lowered both its claw and its hold on Liam. It stepped back, twitching and groaning. It began to fall backwards. It began to pull off the claws and cuffs it had been wearing. When they were removed, its hands raised to either side of the bear mask that it wore on its face. The mask began to glow as it was pulled apart, revealing Scott in his Werewolf form. He roared as it's hold on him was broken. He fell to his knees, panting for a second, Liam began to move towards him. Scott looked up and saw his pack standing there, but his eyes zeroed in on Peter.

"You" Scott said, holding his hand out, stopping Liam from getting to him. "The only one who knew as much as Argent about Berserkers. About the Nagual. You taught Kate. You helped her. All for power."

"For my family's power. To be rightfully inherited by me. Not usurped by some idiot teenage boy, so incorruptible, he won't shed the blood of his enemies even when justified. You don't deserve your power. Not power like this." Peter spoke, his words dripping with venom. As he spoke his eyes began to glow and his face becoming more monstrous than Liam had ever seen on another wolf. He found it almost as terrifying as the Berzerkers. Peter growled, then Malia growled, attacking her father, eyes glowing, claws and fangs protruding. She raised her fist to punch Peter, only to be sent across the room, into a concrete block. "Oh, sorry, sweetheart, we'll talk about this later." Kira stepped forward, swinging her katana.

"KIRA!" Scott called out, stopping the Kitsune in her tracks. He and Peter began circling each other.

"You were my Beta first, Scott. It was my bite that changed your life. And my bite that can end it." Peter said, his voice altered by the wolf within.

"Then, end it, Peter. Because you won't get another chance." Scott said, his voice also changed due to the wolf. Peter growled and propelled himself from the ground. Scott followed suit, growling and pouncing from the ground. The two wolves clashing in the air. The two wolves faught, Peter gaining the upper hand.

"Fight like an Alpha, Scott." Peter taunted as he threw another well placed punch on Scott's face. Scott managed to knock Peter down a couple of times, but Peter kept getting back up and fighting back with as much fervour. "You want to defeat me? You're going to have to kill me!" Peter said, as he grabbed Scott's neck, throwing him across the room.

"Scott!" Liam called out, making his way out. He didn't know what he was doing. Whether he was going to fight Peter or help Scott up, but he didn't get a choice. Peter grabbed a pue from the ground, throwing it at the young Beta, Liam ducking just in time for the wooden seat to hit against a pillar, shattering into a million pieces.

"Liam!" Scott roared, Liam turned and made eye contact with Scott, fear in his eyes - and that was enough for Scott. He began to rise from the ground, Peter smirking at him as he did. Peter attacked again, but Scott blocked his attacks over and over again, until Scott laid one solid punch, right to the solar plexus. Peter stumbled back, doubling over. Scott swung his fist, upper cutting Peter across the room, making the former Alpha come crashing down on the alter. "You were never an Alpha, Peter. But you were always a monster." Scott said calmly. That caused the monster to growl. He began to rise from the alter, when Scott punched him back down, knocking him unconscious. Scott lowered hmself down to Peter's ear. "And stay the hell away from Liam!" Scott whispered in his ear. The pack came out of their hiding places, Liam smiling softly at Scott, having heard what he said. Stiles ran to his best friend, wrapping his arms around the Alpha's neck.

"I was worried man! He really had you for a second!" Scott laughed softly, hugging the human. He saw Malia and Kira walk towards him, joining the hug with him and Stiles, while Liam stayed back from it. When the hug broke, Scott saw his Beta looking at him sheepishly and smiled. He walked towards Liam, throwing his arms around the boys' neck.

"Thank you" Scott whispered in Liam's ear, sending shivers down the Beta's spine. "And-I love you too!" Liam's eyes began to fill with tears as he made eye contact with his Alpha. Scott leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Liam's lips. It wasn't like any of the other kisses they had shared. It wasn't urgent or lust-filled. It was a kiss that expressed the love the two werewolves shared for each other.

"But Kira?" Liam whispered as the kiss broke.

"We broke up just before we were kidnapped - I told her I had feelings for you."

"Not to break up all this - but can we get the hell outta here?" Malia asked, walking towards the exit.

"Yeah, I'm super tired!" Kira said, feeling a little uncomfortable watching her recently ex-boyfriend kissing the boy he had dumped her for. The pack walked out of the room, leaving only Scott, Liam and Peter in the room, Peter was still out cold. Scott smiled at Liam, before taking the Beta's hand, leading him out of the room.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after all the loose ends had been tied up, the pack stood out in front of the temple. Scott, holding Liam tightly, was standing talking to Argent and the Calaveras.

"There's enough yellow wolfsbane to keep Peter out for the trip back. But be careful." Chris said to the boys.

"You're really going with them?" Scott asked the older man.

"I made a deal with the Calaveras weeks ago. They'll leave you alone. All of you. But only if I help them catch Kate."

"What if you can't?" Liam asked, pulling himself closer to Scott.

"I'll find her. Someone has to." Chris said smiling at the boy. "Good luck." He said to Scott before turning and walking away from them, joining the Calaveras. They walked towards their cars. The pack walked to Scott's side as Liam rested his head on Scott's chest. They spent a second, watching as Chris Argent left their lives again...possibly for the last time. Stiles, Kira and Malia walked back to the prison transport van, while Liam stayed at Scott's side, not wanting to leave him alone again. Derek walked around the van and made eye contact with Scott, nodding and smiling, giving both boys a knowing look. Derek walked into the van, closing the door behind him. Scott looked down at the boy clutching at his side and smiled.

"Lets go home" Was all Scott said, taking Liam's hand again, guiding him to the van so they could all go home and get some well deserved rest.

* * *

A couple of days later, Coach called Scott, Stiles and Liam into the locker room to explain why they had missed practice and why Scott had missed the game. Liam tried to explain everything but kept rambling.

"Then Stiles said that Scott and Kira were stuck in Mexico which was why they missed the game. Uh, so we went down to Mexico to drive them back from Mexico and that's why we all missed practice. 'Cause... We were all in Mexico." Coach just gave Liam a look that said shut up

"You took Kira on a date to Mexico?"

"It was our first real date. In Mexico?"

"They wanted to do something special. " Stiles chimed in.

"Okay. I believe you."

"Really?" Liam asked, sounding ridiculously surprised. Scott laughed a little at the boy, _Liam's such a dork sometimes... God, I love him!_

"Absolutely not. But I've had experiences south of the border that would knock the genitals off you boys." Liam shuddered a little. "Still, let me be clear to you two." Coach said, looking at the older two boys. "This kid's the best talent I've seen in years. So he's your responsibility now. You boys are gonna stick together. You're gonna look out for each other. And you're gonna have each other's backs. You got it?"

"We got it." Scott said softly, smiling down at Liam who smiled back up at him, the pair sharing a loving look. Coach rolled his eyes at them as he left to walk out the locker room.

"Liam?" Stiles interrupted.

"Yeah, huh?"

"You seriously need to work on lying! I mean really...That was terrible!" Scott laughed, taking hold of Liam's hand.

"Ignore him" Scott said, leading Liam out of the locker room "So...Where do you wanna go for lunch?" As they walked down the halls of Beacon Hills High, they let go of each others hands but shared the same thought... _This is perfect!_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be about Scott and Liam still trying to figure out what their next move is. They'll go on their first date, plus a little scene between Scott and Melissa and Liam and Melissa.


	6. Chapter Six - What About Now?

_"Now that we're here,_

_Now that we've come this far,_

_Just hold on._

_There is nothing to fear,_

_For I am right beside you._

_For all my life,_

_I am yours."_

* * *

After returning from La Iglesia the week before, Liam and Scott were struggling to define their relationship. Sure, they had declared their love for each other, but what they didn't know, is what their next move was. Over the last week, Liam and Scott spent a lot of time by each others sides. They still hadn't told their parents or Liam's friends outside of the pack. He hated keeping secrets from Mason, but he and Scott still hadn't figured out what was going on between them. They hadn't even gone on their first date yet.

They were lying together on Scott's bed, holding hands and watching some videos on YouTube. Liam had convinced Scott to watch Tyler Oakley videos, claiming that he was literally the funniest person on the internet, which Scott doubted but Liam gave him the puppy dog eyes, knowing Scott couldn't say no to them. Scott relented and put on a few videos, and soon came to realise Liam wasn't far wrong...Tyler was hilarious. An hour of watching videos and laughing their asses off, they decided to switch off the laptop and just talk. They did that a lot. Just talked. Scott loved how easily Liam could open up to him. Liam was often a closed book with people. In pack meetings, Liam would clam up and be all quiet. He wanted to cling to Scott's side but he didn't want to rub Kira's face in their new...whatever the hell they were. Kira had been really supportive considering. If it were Liam, he didn't know how he would feel. He'd probably punch something or someone.

"You hungry?" Scott asked, rolling on his side, running his hand up and down Liam's arm. Liam smiled softly at the Alpha.

"Maybe a little." Liam replied, blushing slightly.

"How about a pizza? Or what about Chinese? Thai?"

"Honestly? Would I be able to cook something for you?" Liam asked, blushing deeper.

"You cook?" Scott asked, raising his eyebrows, smiling at the younger boy.

"Yeah, my dad-my stepdad, Evan, taught me. I'm not like amazing or anything, but I'd like to cook something for you." Liam blushed.

"As much as I would LOVE for you to cook for me, you can't..." Scott blushed himself. "We've got nothing in...unless you can make a meal out of an egg, some milk and soda."

"Yeah, I don't think I could make anything good from that..." Liam laughed. Scott just smiled a little. Liam could tell he was embarassed. It was weird seeing Scott embarassed, but it was a good look on him. "Are you guys still having money troubles?"

"Yup...It seems almost never ending." Scott rolled onto his back, Liam cuddling into his chest. "My mom's picking up every single shift she can at the hospital, plus the money I'm getting from the clinic and even with all that, we're just about making ends meet." Liam gave Scott a sad smile.

"Isn't your dad helping out? I mean, he's back in the picture, right? And he's staying here, rent free, eating all your food, using your water and power?" Scott nodded. "The least he could do is help out!" Liam said, growling at the thought of Raphel taking advantage of Scott and Melissa. Liam had only met Melissa very briefly, but she was a nice woman, who Liam could tell she was too nice to tell her ex to get lost. Liam could feel his anger rising. He hated Raphel for everything he had done to Scott and his mom.

"He's trying to prove he's changed, but after everything that happened, it's just not that easy to forgive him, ya know?"

"I know." Liam smiled sadly. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just hugging and enjoying each other's company. Scott's phone buzzed, startling the pair. He picked up his phone and saw he had a text from Stiles. Before he read the text though, he noticed the time. 11.27pm.

"Crap!" Scott proclaimed.

"What?"

"We've missed your curfew!" Scott said jumping off of the bed.

"My dad won't mind. He likes you." Liam said, Scott giving Liam a disbelieving look. "He does! He thinks you're a good influence..."

"He likes my mom-" Scott said, tossing Liam his jacket. "But really, we should get going."

"Fine!" Liam groaned, putting on his jacket and smiled at Scott. "I do wanna cook for you though"

"And I want you to!" Scott grabbed his keys, and two helmets, handing one to Liam. "Now, lets get you home!" With that, Scott and Liam left the McCall house, Scott dropping Liam off at his house before driving to Stiles' house. He needed to see his best friend. He needed someone to talk to about Liam. He walked into Stiles' house like always, heading straight up to the boy's room.

"Stiles?" Scott said, startling the paler boy, causing him to fall out of his desk chair.

"Scott? What are you doing here?" Stiles asked, standing up awkwardly.

"I need your advice-about Liam."

"Okay?"

"Well, we were just lying on my bed tonight talking about everything, from random internet videos to my family's troubles to him offering to cook for me...Then I realised...I don't know what the hell I'm doing!"

"Okay? Scott, when you first met Allison, you went to dinner at her place, and went on double dates with Lydia and Reptile boy." Stiles said, sitting on his bed. "The only thing I can think of is that you and Liam need to go on a proper real date! One that doesn't involve chasing big monsters in the woods or a casual visit to the local vet clinic!" Scott laughed at his friend's bluntness.

"Thing is though...No one knows about Liam and I. We don't even know what we are yet."

"Scott McCall! You NEED to take your boyfriend on a date!"

 _"Boyfriend? Is that what Liam and I are?"_ Scott thought to himself. " _I mean, I do love him and he makes me really happy but are we boyfriends?"_

"SCOTT!?" Stiles yelled, startling the Alpha. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"You called Liam and I boyfriends. We...We haven't called each other that yet."

"Oh...But that's what you are?" Stiles said, confused as hell.

"I gotta go." Scott said, standing up.

"Scott, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see my mom. I'm going to tell her about me and Liam."

"What? Scott, are you sure? That's a huge move!"

"Stiles, I love Liam, more than anything. I want to share that with the people who mean most to me, and considering you already know, my mom needs to know too!" Scott said, leaving Stiles' room straight away.

He hopped on his bike and rode to the hospital. As per usual, Melissa was working a double shift. He walked into the hospital and went straight to the reception area.

"Scott, what're you doing here honey?" Melissa asked, walking out from behind the desk.

"I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Is everything okay? There's no big monster coming is there?" Melissa asked in a hushed tone. Scott smiled at his mom and shook his head.

"No, but I couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Can we go somewhere to talk? Privately?" Scott asked, looking into his mom's eyes, looking nervous, which Melissa knew was never a good thing for her son.

"Yeah, come this way," Melissa said, leading her son down the corridor and into an empty room. "What's going on sweetheart?"

"Well, you know how Kira and I broke up last week?" Scott started.

"Yeah, you said that you wanted different things?"

"Yeah, she wanted to be with me and I wanted-I want- to be with someone else." Scott looked terrified.

"Honey, it's okay. You're young! If your heart wasn't in it, you did the right thing in breaking things off with Kira."

"Mom, it's Liam."

"What's Liam?" Melissa asked, confused as to why her son was changing the subject, then Scott looked up through his eyelashes and she realised. "You're in love with Liam." She said so matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. And he feels the same about me. He saved me in Mexico...Remember how I said he got through to me using our bond as Werewolves?" Melissa nodded. "I kind of lied. He got through to me by telling me he loved me and I felt it. I haven't felt like this since Allison...Mom, I don't think Allison ever made me feel like this mom!"

"You really do love him, don't you?" Scott nodded again. "Then I want to meet him."

"Mom, you've met Liam like a hundred times."

"Not as my son's boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, well not yet anyway." Scott blushed. "We're taking things slowly and we haven't even talked about that yet. All we know is that we love each other and we love spending time together."

"Have you gone on a date yet?" Melissa asked.

"Not yet. I'm going to ask him on a date tomorrow."

"No, you're not."

"What? Why not?"

"I was talking to Doctor Geyer earlier. Liam's dad?"

"And?"

"He said Liam's mom is out of town visiting family and he's here covering the night shift, so you're going to go and ask that boy on a date!"

"Mom, it's almost 1am."

"And your point is? Scott, you love this boy and you should know that you need to grab every moment by both hands."

"Mom, you're telling me to go to my fifteen year old Beta's house and ask him on a date while he's home alone."

"Scott, I'm telling you to go to your fifteen year old boyfriend's house and ask him on a date!" Melissa said with a bright smile.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Scott said, smiling back at his mom.

"Oh, and before you go on the date, you're bringing him over to the house. I want to meet him properly!"

"Deal!" Scott said, smirking at his mom before leaving. Melissa just laughed and shook her head.

Scott jumped on his bike and rode across town until he got to Liam's house. He got to the Dunbar-Geyer residence and looked up at Liam's bedroom window. The light was still on and he could see shadows moving around against the wall. Scott smiled as he pulled out his phone and pulled up Liam's number and pressed call.

"Hello?" Liam said answering the phone.

"Hey, sorry I know that it's late but I had to speak to you."

"Scott, don't apologise for wanting to speak to me. You can call me whenever you want." Liam said smiling, walking towards his window and looking out. He hadn't heard Scott or his motorbike.

"Do me a favour?" Scott asked.

"Sure? What's up?"

"Can you come downstairs and open your front door?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm standing here and need to see you!" Scott laughed.

"You're here? Why?"

"I'll explain when you get down here!" Scott laughed. Liam promptly hung up the phone and Scott heard the boy running down the stairs, tripping on something in the foyer, causing him to fall with a thud, but that didn't deter him. He was back up and at the door within seconds, clad in a loose fitting white t-shirt and a pair of loose black pyjama shorts.

"Scott? What's going on?"

"First thing, did you just fall?" Scott asked, laughing a little.

"Yeah. I tripped on my mom's dumb runner thing!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I do it all the time." Liam said, shaking his head, cringing at himself.

"Okay, we so need to work on your coordination."

"Scott, as happy as I am to see you, why are you here?" Liam asked, frowning at the Alpha.

"Well I had something I wanted to ask you."

"Okay? What is it?"

"Well, as you might have noticed, we've spent the entire week cuddling and talking and generally being around each other...But the thing is, we've done it at my place or here. So what I'm wondering is, Liam Dunbar, will you go on a date with me? Like a real date, in public with people and waiters and everything?"

"You couldn't have asked me earlier when I wasn't in my pyjamas?" Liam joked, pointing to his outfit.

"You always look amazing to me!" Scott smiled, causing Liam to blush deeply. "What do you say? Will you go out on a date with me?"

"Of course I will! When? Where?" Liam smiled, grabbing Scott's hands.

"Tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 7. But there is a catch..."

"What's the catch?" Liam narrowed his blue eyes.

"My mom wants to meet you."

"I've met your mom."

"No, she wants to meet you as Liam Dunbar, the boy I love, not just Liam Dunbar, the boy I bit on a rooftop." Scott laughed.

"You've told your mom about us?" Liam said, his face turning a deep shade of red, which Scott couldn't tell if it was embarassment or rage.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you on a date but I didn't want to do it until my mom knew about us." Liam's face began to go back to it's normal hue and he smiled.

"Well, I'd love to meet your mom Scott. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go to bed. I don't know if you knew this, but I've got my first date tomorrow." Liam said, leaning up, pecking Scott on the lips and turning back into his house before he realised what he'd said. His eyes widened and he spun around, looking into Scott's eyes.

"This is your first ever date?" Scott asked, surprised by that.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I guess I just gotta make it extra special for you now, don't I?" Scott said, pulling Liam into a soft, love filled kiss. "Goodnight pup." With that, Scott turned away and walked towards his bike. Liam walked to his room happily, and slept contently for the first time in a while. Sure, he'd slept since La Iglesia, but he still had nightmares, but on that Tuesday night in the middle of May, he got a full night's sleep.

* * *

Scott walked into Beacon Hills high early the next day. He had stopped at the local coffee shop, picking up a latte for Liam, knowing the Beta probably didn't get much sleep. He walked to Liam's locker, deciding to wait on the boy, guessing he would be in school in a few minutes. He was right about that. Less than five minutes later, Liam strode casually up to his locker, smiling brightly at Scott, his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Morning!" Liam said cheerfully.

"Morning Pup" Scott said, smiling at the boy. "I brought you a latte. Figured you might need it." He handed it to Liam.

"Thanks, but I actually had an amazing sleep last night." Liam said, taking the coffee. "So, about tonight..."

"What about it?"

"Where are we going?" Liam asked, looking at the Alpha.

"That's a surprise."

"But I need to know what to wear. I don't want to look like crap if we're going somewhere fancy."

"I'll tell you what, I'm going to send a friend over after school. They'll help you pick an outfit." Scott said, smiling at the Beta.

"So by friend, you mean Lydia?" Liam asked.

"How did you know?" Scott asked, smirking.

"Because if it was Stiles, I'd be wearing plaid, Malia would have me dressed in something that looks like I got dressed in the dark and I don't think Kira would want to help get me ready for my first date with the boy who dumped her for me."

"Well, I'm going to go find Lydia now and fill her in. I'll have her come over around 5."

"Okay" Liam sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't like not being able to kiss you goodbye!" Liam said quietly, so no one could hear him.

"I know. I hate it too, but it just means that when we do get to, it's all the more special." Scott said, beginning to walk away from the boy.

"I love you" Liam whispered, knowing Scott could hear him.

"I love you too!" Scott whispered back. He walked down the hall until he reached Lydia's locker. The Banshee was standing texting someone, a big smile on her face.

"How's Parrish?" Scott teased, knowing the girl had a crush on the deputy.

"I'm not texting Jordan. If you must know, I'm texting Isaac!"

"Isaac? How is he? Where is he?" Scott said.

"He's great, he's got a new girlfriend. He's moved to New York now. He said that he couldn't be in France anymore, because, and I quote 'I only know how to ask where the closest McDonalds is'. The boy is totally clueless!" Lydia laughed.

"Well tell him I miss him!" Scott smiled again.

"I will, but first thing's first. What's wrong?" Lydia smirked at the Alpha.

"Nothing's wrong. I just need to ask you a huge favour!"

"This doesn't involve cracking a cipher key does it?" She joked.

"Well Liam and I are going on our first date tonight, and I was wondering if you could help get him ready?"

"That I am more than happy to do!" Lydia smiled, looping her arm with Scott's guiding him down the hall. "Okay, tell me what I need to know!"

After school, Liam walked outside, about to get on the school bus. His path was quickly blocked by the blue car that pulled up in front of him. The window rolled down and Lydia peered her head out.

"Scott said you needed my help? Get in!" She said, smiling at the boy.

"Scott said you wouldn't be coming over until 5?"

"Yeah, I changed the plan. I'll need more than two hours to find the perfect outfit." Lydia said, smiling at the Beta.

"Okay. Go easy on me though! I'm new to this whole dating thing!"

"I'll try, now come on!" Lydia laughed, as Liam climbed into her car. They made small talk while riding to Liam's house. Liam realised that in the last few weeks, since he joined the pack officially, he hadn't spent any time with Lydia. She was never directly involved in the big missions. She hadn't been at the hospital the night with the Berzerkers, she wasn't there when the assassins attacked at the school during the bonfire and she wasn't there when the pack went to Mexico to save Scott and Kira. In the car, they spoke about Stiles, Malia, Parrish, and Isaac, Liam having heard all about Isaac from Scott over the last week.

They pulled up in front of Liam's house and he let them in. He went and got Lydia a bottle of sparkling water and himself a coke. They then went to Liam's bedroom, where Lydia sat immediately down on the bed.

"Okay, so what kind of stuff do I need to wear?"

"I'd probably go with smart casual. Go get all of your dress shirts, and maybe a couple of pairs of jeans, preferably skinny jeans, they'll help show off your butt."

"My butt?" Liam laughed nervously.

"Yeah, Scott's orders." Lydia smiled, "I didn't ask. I was too scared of the answer."

"Okay? So, shirts and skinny jeans?" Liam said, trying to change the subject. He walked to his closet and pulled out all of the dress shirts he owned and set them down on his bed beside Lydia. He then walked to his dresser and pulled out 4 pairs of skinny jeans, placing them down beside the shirts. Lydia stood up and picked up the shirts, looking at them.

"Okay, try this one with the black jeans!" Lydia said, handing him a white fitted shirt. Liam got up and began to head to the bathroom. "No, just get changed here, we don't have a lot of time, and if you're leaving the room everytime I give you a new outfit, you'll never be ready for your date."

"Fine, but look away!" Liam blushed.

"Liam, you don't have to worry, you're not my type." Lydia laughed, "And something tells me I'm not yours either!"

"Hey!" Liam said, throwing his t-shirt at the girls' head. Liam quickly kicked off his shoes and pulled his jeans off, leaving him in a pair of really tight boxer-briefs. He pulled on his black skinny jeans before slipping on the white shirt. "Okay, so how's this?"

"Oh, no!" Lydia cringed, "I mean you look good, but not for tonight!" She picked up another white shirt, this one with black buttons and short black sleeves. "Try this shirt, those pants." Liam took the shirt and took off the other one, slipping on the new one.

"Lydia?"

"I like the shirt, but maybe try this black one!" She said, picking up the long sleeved black shirt. "Oh, do you have a black vest?"

"Yeah, I wore it to my aunt's wedding last year."

"Will it still fit?"

"Lydia, I haven't grown since I was 12!" Liam joked.

"Well that's a little awkward" Lydia laughed, as Liam walked to the closet and pulled out the black vest. He pulled off the white shirt and slipped on the black one before pulling on his black vest, still paired with the black jeans.

"How's this?" Liam asked, Lydia turning around to the boy.

"Woah! You look amazing!" She said, smiling sweetly at the Freshman. "Now, that's the perfect outfit, but we need the perfect shoes! Where are your shoes?"

"In my closet." Liam said, gesturing to the closet beside him. Lydia got up and walked to the closet. She pulled out a few pairs of black dress shoes but then found what she thought would make the outfit perfect. A pair of black boots.

"Put these on." She said, handing them to Liam. He sat on the bed, slipping on the boots. "Now, we need accessories!"

"Accessories? Lydia, you do realise I'm not a girl, right?" Liam laughed awkwardly.

"Yes. Now, lets see what jewellery you have." She walked to the small bowl sitting on Liam's dresser. She looked through the bowl until she found a bracelet and a ring with a small design on it. "Wear these." Liam pulled on the jewelerry and sat back down.

"Now what?" Liam asked.

"Let me see," She said, checking the time on her phone, "Okay, so it's 5:26. Scott said he's coming over at 7, so you need to go shower and I need to fix your hair."

"Okay, so I'll go shower then. What are you gonna do?"

"Snoop around your room? No, I'll probably just text Isaac or something."

"You can watch TV if you want?"

"Really? Liam, there are no decent shows on between when Ellen ends and the Bachelorette begins, I'll just text Isaac."

"Okay, I'll be as quick as I can." Liam said running down the hall to his bathroom, turing on the shower. Lydia sat on the bed and picked up her phone. She heard someone walk up the stairs and towards Liam's room. The door opened and Liam's stepdad walked in.

"Liam?" He said, looking up and seeing Lydia there instead of his son. "Lydia? Where's Liam? What are you doing here?" He asked, noticing the clothes cluttering Liam's floor. "Why are Liam's clothes all over the floor?"

"It's not what you think! I'm helping him with something." She said, hoping Doctor Geyer wouldn't ask what.

"What might that be?"

"Um...He needed my help picking out an outfit for..." Lydia realised that she had to think on her feet. Liam's family didn't know about him and Scott's relationship. "...he's helping out in Mason's drama club performance and needed an outfit for a costume!"

"Mason's in drama club?"

"Yeah?" Lydia lied. She assumed Doctor Geyer would believe it, given that Mason did have a flare for the dramatic from time to time. Doctor Geyer just stared at her, Lydia hoping Liam would hurry up. Her prayers were answered though, as Liam walked back into his room, with a towel wrapped around his waist, clothes in hand.

"Dad? What are you doing home?" Liam asked, feeling slightly awkward having an older girl in his room and his dad standing there looking suspiciously at him.

"I was just telling your dad that you were helping Mason with his performance in drama club!" Lydia said, walking over to Liam.

"Yeah, right! I'm helping Mason with drama club!" Liam agreed, feeling bad for lying to his dad.

"Well I was just going to give you some money to get a pizza but I take it you're going out, so I'll see you tonight." Doctor Geyer said, leaving the room after looking at Lydia again.

"Okay, that was so awkward!" Lydia sighed. "I had to lie to your dad, and I almost said you were going out with Scott"

"Well I'm glad you didn't. I'm not ready to tell my parents about Scott and I yet."

"Liam? Why aren't you wearing your clothes?"

"I kind of forgot underwear" I'll quickly get changed in the closet."

"Oh the irony!" Lydia smirked.

"I'm not gay Lydia! I'm...confused!" Liam said, walking into his closet, quickly putting on his clothes and walking out, smiling at Lydia. "How do I look?"

"Good, but we can make you look great. We've got just over an hour to fix your hair and relax!"

* * *

Lydia and Liam spent the next hour and 12 minutes getting Liam ready for his date with Scott. Lydia had changed Liam's hairstyle at least 3 times while making small talk and generally having fun. Lydia checked the time and realised that it was 6:58. Scott would be at Liam's house in the in the next couple of minutes. Liam started getting nervous when he heard the doorbell ring.

"This is it!" Lydia said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is." Liam smiled nervously back at the Banshee. He walked out of his room and began to walk down the hall and down the stairs until he reached the door, opening it and finding Scott standing there looking incredibly handsome. His hair looked like it always did, but he was standing wearing a pale blue button down shirt and a pair of tan slacks, paired with brown boots.

"Woah! Liam! You look...Woah!" Scott said, his normally crooked jaw looking more crooked as his mouth opened in awe of the younger boy.

"Thanks." Liam blushed, "It was all Lydia."

"Yes, it was!" Lydia said, walking towards them. "But like any good fairy god mother, I must depart." She smiled. "Have fun you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That doesn't really leave us much to do then, huh?" Liam quipped.

"Rude!" Lydia laughed, pushing the younger boy. "Bye boys!"

"So where to first?" Liam asked, beaming up at the Alpha.

"Well first, we gotta go to my house, my mom wants to meet you, then after that, it's a surprise" Scott said, taking Liam's hand, shocking the younger boy.

"You're holding my hand? What if someone sees?"

"Who cares? We're in love!" Scott said, squeezing Liam's hand.

"Where's your bike?" Liam asked, looking around.

"Well, I thought about that. And I decided not to bring the bike. My mom gave me her car for tonight." Scott said, pulling out the car keys. "I didn't want to mess your hair up with a helmet."

"Well lets get going, because I'm starting to get really nervous about meeting your mom."

"Don't be! She'll love you!" Scott smiled, eyes shining sweetly at the younger boy.

They got into the car and drove to Scott's house. They got out the car, and clasped their hands together again, walking to Scott's door, with the Alpha letting them in.

"Mom, we're home!" Scott called out, walking he and Liam into the living room. Melissa walked out of the kitchen, holding a glass of red wine. "Mom, I'd like to formally introduce you to Liam Dunbar, my-"

"His boyfriend." Liam said, smiling at the Alpha and his mom.

"Well Liam, it's nice to properly meet you." Melissa said smiling brightly at the young boy. "I want you both to know that I support you no matter what happens. And you have my blessing."

"Thank you mom."

"Yeah, thank you Mrs McCall."

"Please Liam, call me Melissa." She said, smiling at the boy. "Now, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to tell your dad about you two. That's not my place, but you do have to tell him soon. He loves you and so does your mom, and they'll support and protect you from all the closed minded, biggotted people out there."

"I will tell them, but I'm just not ready yet. I love Scott and everything, but I don't wanna risk my mom and dad pulling us apart. Since Scott bit me, I've changed. I've become a nicer person, I'm calmer, more confident, happier than I could ever have imagined and confused out of my mind, but I can't live with the idea of Scott not being in my life."

"Doctor Geyer is one of the nicest men I've ever met Liam, and he'll love you regardless of who you love. You're his son, biologically or not! And if he does try to keep you apart, tell him to come see me!" Melissa joked, hugging the Beta. "Now, don't you two have a date to go on?"

"Yeah, we better get going." Scott said, smiling at the boy. "Thanks Mom. I'll see you tonight."

The pair walked to the car and Liam climbed in the front seat, Scott closing the door for him before getting in the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" Liam asked, smiling at Scott. His excitement was beginning to get the better of him.

"Well first, we're going to dinner at the Italian place you like, then we're going somewhere else for dessert." Scott said, smiling and cupping the boy's cheek. "You really do look amazing Liam!"

"Thanks," Liam was seriously blushing which made Scott smile. They drove to the restaurant, making small talk about nothing in particular. Scott was asking Liam about school, Liam asking Scott about the clinic.

When they finally got there, Scott parked the car and smiled at Liam.

"Hang on!" Scott said as Liam made to open the car door. Liam furrowed his brow but Scott just smiled at him, before opening his own door and climbing out. He ran around the car until he got to Liam's door. He opened it and smiled at the boy in the car. "Mr Dunbar." Scott held his hand out. Liam smirked at Scott before taking his hand and climbed out of the car.

"I could've opened it myself, you know that right?" Liam laughed.

"Where's the romance in that?" Scott asked, wrapping his arm around Liam's shoulder. Liam rested his head on Scott's shoulder as they walked towards the restaurant. Scott opened the door for them and the pair walked in. "Reservation for McCall?" Scott said to the maître d.

"Right this way Mr. McCall." She said, leading the pair to their table. "The waiter will be over to take your order" She explained, setting the boys' menus on the table.

"Thanks." Scott said as Liam tried to pull out his seat. "Dunbar, don't you dare!" Scott laughed.

"Really? Scott, you do realise I'm not a girl right?" Liam said, crossing his arms across his chest. Scott nodded, and proceeded to pull Liam's chair out for him. "Thanks." Liam blushed a little.

"So, you've been here before. What's good?" Scott asked.

"Well, I always order the chicken milanese and penne carbonara. It's pretty delicious!"

"I guess that's what I'm gonna order too. It does sound good." Scott said, placing down his menu. Just then, the waiter walked up to the table.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked. Scott's eyebrows furrowed as he recognised the voice. He turned to look at the waiter.

"Danny?" Scott asked, smiling up at the boy.

"Scott McCall?" Danny smirked. "How've you been?"

"Great! I haven't seen you since Ethan left."

"Yeah, I transferred to Devenford last semester. Hey Liam" Danny smiled at the younger boy. "You ready to order?"

"Yeah, can we have two orders of chicken milanese and penne carbonara please?" Scott asked.

"Any drinks?"

"Two cokes please," Liam asked for them both.

"Coming right up." Danny smiled, "Oh and um...You two make a cute couple." Danny whispered.

"How did he know?" Liam asked in a hushed tone.

"Well, we came in and my arm was around you, I pulled out your chair, oh and Danny's usually pretty good at picking up on things no one else notices. He figured out Ethan and Aiden were werewolves."

"Ethan and Aiden? They're the twins right?"

"We haven't seen Danny since Ethan left."

"Why'd Ethan go?"

"I guess he couldn't hang around after Aiden died fighting the Oni"

"The creepy Kitsune samurai ninja guys?" Liam asked, narrowing his brow.

"Yeah. Void Stiles was controlling them. Allison and Aiden both got killed because of them."

"And Allison died in your arms?"

"Yeah. It was the worst moment of my life...I tried to take away her pain but couldn't. She wasn't in pain. She was at peace." Scott said, his eyes were filling with tears.

"You hardly ever talk about her. I would've loved to meet her."

"She was great. She was strong, brave and smart as hell!" Scott smiled.

"She sounds amazing..." Liam smiled sadly.

"She really was. But let's change the subject."

"Yeah. So I have a strong feeling my dad thinks I'm sleeping with Lydia."

"What? Why?"

"Well he came home earlier when I was in the shower and found Lydia sitting on my bed, then I realised I had forgotten to take a pair of underwear with me, so went back to my room wearing just a towel..."

"That's hot..." Scott said before he could stop himself.

"Behave McCall! Anyway, Lydia came up with some lie about helping Mason with drama club or something, but I'm pretty sure he didn't buy it."

"You know, I've met your dad...I'm pretty sure he hates...Well basically the whole pack."

"He just doesn't get why a bunch of Juniors would want to hang with a Freshman. I mean, if you hadn't bitten me, we probably never would've become friends. I would probably still be that jerky Lacrosse playing douche with anger issues or I'd have died from falling off the hospital roof and you'd probably still be with Kira."

"You know, I think we were always supposed to meet and I was always supposed to bite you eventually. You're my mate, so I think I would've found you at some point."

"I still don't understand the whole Mate thing, but I'm happy it happened, because I now have the best boyfriend in the world."

"No you don't...I do" Scott smirked.

"While I love you and all, we are not becoming that couple!" Liam laughed out.

"Here's your order boys." Danny said, walking up to the table with a tray holding both their meals and their drinks. "Enjoy." He added with a wink.

"He's a nice guy really... Oh, have I told you about the time Stiles almost lost his virginity to Danny?"

"Wait...What?"

"Yeah, it was last year, before Malia came into our lives, and there was this whole sacrifice thing happening around town to feed the Nemeton. Stiles was still a virgin and he was totally paranoid that he was going to be the next sacrifice so was yelling in the hallway about how someone needed to "sex" him right then and there, and Danny jokingly offered to do it, but Stiles had to be prepared to stay over because Danny liked to cuddle. Stiles was like "That's so sweet, are you kidding?" and Danny was like "I'm kidding"...I don't know why, but I could've sworn Stiles was a little disappointed that he was because he was shouting about how "toying with a guys emotions was unattractive" I wanted to laugh so hard in Stiles face, but he's my best friend...He's a freak but I love him" Scott explained, Liam laughing hysterically the whole time.

"I really wish I'd known you guys back then. I could've met the twins, Allison, Isaac..."

"You would've hated Jackson!"

"Lydia's ex? He sounded like a tool!"

"He was. He ended up being a nice guy in the end, but most of the time, he was a complete dick." The two boys chatted about the past and ate their meals, having a great time. After they'd finished up their main meal, Liam asked Scott what he was having for dessert, Scott knew he had to tell Liam the truth.

"We're not actually having dessert here. I have something else planned for us. So, we better get going. If we don't get there soon, Malia and Stiles will have probably eaten everything!" Scott joked as he motioned to Danny for the bill. Danny came over minutes later with the cheque, handing it to Scott and smiling.

"I hope you enjoyed everything..."

"It was amazing Danny!" Scott opened the cheque, before opening his wallet, putting the cash in and handing it to Danny. "It was great seeing you again! We need to hang out soon"

"Yeah totally. I'm actually going out of town for a little while...I'm going to go see Ethan in San Francisco."

"He's in San Francisco? That's great. Isaac's back in the country too. He's in New York according to Lydia."

"Well, I better go. My manager's been riding my ass, and not in the good way!" Danny joked, tapping Liam's arm, "Am I right?" Liam's face went beet red and he smiled awkwardly and nodded. "Any way, it's great seeing you. Bye guys."

"Shall we go Mr Dunbar?" Scott asked, holding his hand out to Liam. Liam smiled brightly and nodded softly.

"Where to next?" Liam asked.

"We're going to my favourite place in Beacon Hills."

"It's one of three places...The clinic, the roof of the hospital and the cliff at the Preserve."

"You'll just have to wait and see." Scott said as he and Liam walked to the car. Scott opened the door for Liam again, letting the younger boy climb in before closing the door and running to his side. He climbed in, started the car up and started driving.

* * *

On the drive, Liam continuously asked where they were going. All Scott said back was just wait. Soon though, Scott pulled up to the Beacon Hills Preserve and climbed out, running to Liam's side to open the door for the boy, who just rolled his eyes and climbed out.

"I love you Scott!" Liam said, wrapping his arms around Scott's neck and pecking him on the lips.

"I love you too. Now shall we go get some dessert?" Scott asked.

"Yeah" Liam agreed and took Scott's hand. "Lead the way Captain." Scott smirked and started walking. They walked hand in hand until they reached the clearing at the top of the Preserve. The point which looked out over Beacon Hills. Liam looked up and Scott and smiled. He turned back and saw Malia and Stiles sitting on the ground, kissing.

"Stiles?" Scott called out to his best friend.

"Woah! Scott, you guys are earlier than I thought you'd be." Stiles said, standing up and wiping powdered sugar from his face.

"You guys ate the dessert?"

"Only a few doughnuts...And some cookies." Malia said, smiling at the boys. "Well, we better go then." She grabbed Stiles hand and started to drag the boy away.

"Have fun guys!" Stiles called out as he was dragged away.

"Doughnuts? Cookies? What else do we have?" Liam asked.

"We have apple pie, whipped cream, 3 types of doughnuts and white chocolate chip cookies."

"My favourites? How'd you know?" Liam asked, beaming up at the Lacrosse captain.

"Liam, we were friends for a while and we've been seeing each other for a week. I know what you like." Scott smiled down at the boy. He pecked the boy softly on the lips again before leading him over to the blanket that Stiles and Malia had set up for them. "This is one of my favourite places in town."

"I can see why, it's stunning." Liam said, snuggling against Scott.

"And so are you." Scott smiled at the blue eyed Beta.

"Scott!" Liam blushed, trying to hide his face from his boyfriend.

"I mean it Liam. You're gorgeous and I really love you."

"I love you too. Can we eat now before my face goes on fire?" Liam asked blushing profusely.

"Of course." Scott opened the basket, beaming at Liam, and pulling out a box of doughnuts, a box of cookies and the apple pie. "Enjoy babe." Scott smiled, snuggling into Liam's side, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder and looking out over the town. He had come here with Allison once, but this time it was different...This time, it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the mentions of Isaac, Jackson, Ethan, Aiden and Allison, as well as the appearance of Danny, and my explanation why he wasn't seen in Season 4.
> 
> Next chapter will involve Scott and Liam's relationship becoming public knowledge, Beacon Hills High's End of Year Dance and we'll meet Liam's mom for the first time. As Liam's mom has never been in the show, I have to cast her. She'll be played by Sarah Michelle Gellar.


	7. Chapter 7 - Can We Dance?

"Here we go again, another drink I'm caving in,

And stupid words keep falling from my mouth.

You know that I mean well,

My hands were meant for somewhere else.

Your eyes are doing naughty butterflies"

* * *

 

It had been almost two weeks since Scott and Liam's date, and things for the two boys were perfect. They spent a lot of time together, both with the Pack and with Scott's mom, but Liam still hadn't come out to his parents yet. It wasn't because he didn't love Scott. It was the opposite in fact. He was scared that they would keep him from seeing Scott.

It was Tuesday afternoon and Scott and Stiles walked down the halls of Beacon HIlls HIgh School. They'd just come out of Coach's class. Coach had been his usual delightful, screaming self and Stiles...Stiles had did his best to terrorise the older man. Scott continued walking down the hall, listening to Stiles ranting about some of his usual Stiles neuroses, when he saw it. The poster. It was advertising the end of year dance.

"Stiles? Have you seen this?" Scott asked, stopping in his tracks.

"The dance? Yeah. But do you remember what happened at the last one?" Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows at his best friend.

"Of course I do. Peter attacked Lydia and we fought the Argents. I remember, but come on!" Scott said, smiling and pointing at the poster.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Stiles said adamantly.

"Stiles..."

"Fine!" Stiles gave in. "One thing though...How are you and the wolf cub going to go together if you're not out yet?"

""Oh crap! His parents don't know either. They'll ask questions." Scott panicked.

"Maybe you guys should tell them...I mean, you love each other, and your mom knows so why not tell his parents?"

"He's not ready to tell them yet." Scott sighed, "I'm going to go find Liam. I'll see you later" With that, the Alpha ran down the hall to find his boyfriend. He ran out to the field, where he seen Liam sitting on the bleachers next to Mason. He ran across the field to the bleachers. The two Freshmen noticed him, Liam's face lighting up and Mason looking confused. "Hey guys."

"Hi Scott."

"Hey Scott" Liam said smiling brightly at his boyfriend.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Liam?" Scott asked.

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute Mason" Liam said, getting up from the bleacher, walking to the middle of the field with Scott at his side. "What's wrong babe?"

"Well, Stiles and I were walking down the hall, and noticed the poster for the school dance. I was wondering if you'd want to go with me?"

"To a school dance? Scott, we're not out yet?"

"I know. I knew you were going to say that."

"I do want to go to the dance with you though." Liam said, grabbing hold of Scott's arm. "I think I'm ready to come out to my parents."

"Liam, you don't need to."

"I do. I love you more than I thought I could love anyone else. You've told your mom, and our pack know about us. I want to show you how serious I am about us."

"Liam, I know how serious you are. I love you but I don't want to rush you into anything, be it this or anything else." Scott said, subtext evident in his voice. While he and Liam had kissed, they'd never even mentioned anything sexual related. Scott felt like he'd be rushing Liam into doing it before he was ready to.

"My mom's gonna be home tonight and my dad's working the graveyard shift, so why don't you come over for dinner tonight? We can tell them together?" Liam proposed.

"Tonight? Liam, are you sure?" Scott asked, obviously worried that he was pressuring Liam.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Liam smiled, his eyes shining with confidence. "To prove it, come with me," Liam said, walking back to the bleachers, where Mason was sitting playing a game on his phone. "Mason, I have something to tell you."

"Are you finally gonna tell me what's been bothering you recently?" Mason asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sort of. The thing is, Scott and I are..." Liam started, looking at Scott.

"Are what?" Mason asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well we're... dating" The young Beta admitted.

"You two? Dating? What?" Mason rambled.

"Yeah, we've been dating for a few weeks now." Scott admitted, taking Liam's hand, giving his boyfriend's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Li, why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

"I'm not gay. Neither of us are, but we are together" Liam said, his brows furrowing. "I'm not really attracted to any other guys. Only Scott. And we're in love."

"Then I'll keep your secret."

"There's no need really. We've come out to our other friends and Scott's mom, and we're coming out to my parents tonight. Once we've done that, there's nothing really stopping us from going public with our relationship."

"Wait, you've told Lydia, Stiles and Malia before you told me?" Mason said, his face unreadable.

"Well Stiles helped me figure out my feelings for Scott..." Liam admitted.

"I told Kira when I was breaking up with her, and Malia just kind of guessed." Scott continuted where Liam left off. "Lydia helped Liam get ready for our first date."

"So you told all of Scott's friends before telling your best friend?" Liam could tell Mason was angry.

"It wasn't because I didn't trust you Mase, it's just that..."

"Just that what? That since you're friends with a bunch of Juniors, your best friend since childhood doesn't matter anymore? Whatever!" Mason snapped.

"No, Mason, it's not like that..."

"I gotta go!"

"Mason, wait!" Liam called after his best friend who was storming off. "He's pissed!"

"I guess I get it...He's always been the one you went to with your problems and since you've been in the pack, you've not really needed to because we've always got your back." Scott said, wrapping his arms around Liam's slim waist.

"I feel awful!" Liam said, putting his head against Scott's chest, neither of them thinking about the fact they were in the middle of the Lacrosse field. "Why didn't I tell him sooner?"

"You weren't ready Liam!" Scott defended, pushing a stray hair out of Liam's face.

"I gotta get to class..."

"Meet me in the parking lot after school, okay? I'll drive you home and we can tell your parents about us. Only if you're 100% sure though!"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you" Liam whispered. He stood on his tiptoes and pecked Scott on the lips. He ran across the lacrosse field and walked slowly through the halls of Beacon Hills High.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty slowly for Liam. He spent most of Spanish trying to talk to Mason, who was ignoring him and he spent most of Mr Flemming's math class texting Scott about Mason ignoring him. When the bell signaling the end of the day finally sounded, Liam practically ran out of school and over to Scott's bike. He was starting to get anxious about telling his parents he was with Scott. He didn't know how they were going to react to it. Would they be happy for him? Would they accept it and move on? He didn't know what to expect. Sure, they were super accepting of Mason, but he wasn't their son.

When Scott finally arrived, Liam was picking at a loose thread on his red hoodie. He didn't even notice Scott walking towards him.

"Having fun?" Scott teased.

"I'm...um...yeah?" Liam stuttered, causing Scott to laugh at him. _Why does he need to do that dumb smile that practically kills me?_ Liam thought.

"You ready to go?" Scott said, handing Liam the spare helmet he had in his locker.

"Yeah, please?" Liam half pleaded. Liam put on the helmet and climbed onto the bike behind Scott. Liam rested his head between Scott's shoulder blades and wrapped his arms around his waist as Scott started up the bike and began to drive. The ride to Liam's was fairly quick. Or to Liam it was at least. He had sent his mom and dad a text telling them Scott was coming over for dinner, but didn't tell them why. He just wanted to make sure both of his parents were going to be home. As Scott parked up the bike, they climbed off.

"Are you sure about this?" Scott asked, grabbing Liam's arm before the boy could go into the house. "We don't need to-"

"I want to. It's about time I was honest with them. Plus I want to go to the dance with you on Friday. I can't exactly do that if they don't know I'm with you."

"Okay, then let's do this!" Scott said, rubbing his hand down Liam's arm. Liam smiled at Scott, leaned up and pecked his boyfriend on the lips, before opening the front door and leading Scott in.

"Mom? I'm home..." Liam called out, throwing his backpack onto the floor beside the door.

"In the kitchen honey!" Scott heard the woman call out. The two boys walked into the kitchen and Scott finally got to see what Liam's mom actually looked like. She was short, a little shorter than her son. Scott guessed she was about 5'3. She had long, wavy blond hair and incredibly kind green-blue eyes, not unlike her son's. Scott thought that Liam looked kind of like her, but he wouldn't tell his boyfriend that. "You must be Scott? Liam's told us so much about you!"

"Mom!" Liam blushed, Scott could smell that Liam was embarrassed about that, but he didn't know why.

"It's great to finally meet you Mrs Geyer."

"Please! Call me Sophie. Mrs Geyer's my mother-in-law, and she's an absolute nightmare! I'd rather take on a pack of wolves than take her on." She joked, but Scott could sense something in her tone. It made him think that she knew something about them. Werewolves. "Evan will be home any minute. He's just gone to the store to pick up a few things then we can sit down for dinner. Bamm-Bamm, can you set the table please?"

"Bamm-Bamm?" Scott laughed, looking between Liam and Sophie.

"Sorry, I've always called him that." Sophie laughed, looking at her son. "He used to smash a lot of things when he was a kid..."

"He still does!" Scott joked.

"I'm gonna go set the table" Liam glared at his mom, "Scott, make yourself at home." With that, the shorter boy disappeared from the kitchen, leaving Scott with Liam's mom.

"So Scott, Liam tells me you want to be a veterinarian?"

"Yeah. I've always just loved animals. I started volunteering in the Animal Clinic when I was 14, then Doctor Deaton hired me when I turned 16."

"When I was young, I wanted to be a Nurse, like your mom."

"Why did you never do it?" Scott asked, giving a soft smile.

"I never got the grades. I was too interested in going to parties and hanging with my boyfriend and my friends."

"What do you do? Liam's never really told me."

"I'm an Estate Agent." She smiled at Scott. "Evan really needs to hurry up..."

"Why?"

"Because I am a terrible cook. He was making dinner but remembered he had to go pick something up for Liam. As a surprise for him."

"I'm sure he won't be too long?" Scott smiled.

"Yeah... I think I'm going to totally ruin the chicken though." She said, looking over her shoulder to the oven. "LIAM? CAN YOU COME SAVE DINNER PLEASE?" She yelled out, causing Scott to laugh. Liam walked into the room.

"I take it I'm taking over until Dad gets home?" Liam laughed.

"Yes! Please!"

"Why don't you go get ready for dinner mom? I've got everything covered." Liam offered, smiling sweetly at his mother.

"Thanks sweetie." She smiled and left the room.

"Well, you've gotten your wish Pup..." Scott said once Sophie was out of earshot.

"What wish?" Liam looked confused as he tasted the mashed potatoes.

"You're getting to cook for me." Scott smiled and winked at the younger boy. "Does your mom know about the Supernatural?"

"I don't think so, why?" Liam looked even more confused.

"Just when she said about taking on a pack of wolves earlier, I just got the impression she knew something."

"If she does know, she's never mentioned anything." Liam said, before picking up his phone and looking at the time. "Dad's taking a while at the store."

"He'll be home soon, don't worry."

"I'm not worried...Okay, I'm a little worried that dinner might be burned before he gets home... Plus I don't know how long my mom was left in charge of dinner." Liam joked. Just then, the back door opened and Evan walked in and smiled at his son and Scott.

"Hey boys, how was school?"

"It was good Dad. What were you thinking leaving Lazarus in charge of dinner? I think she some how resurrected the chicken!" Liam joked.

"I was only gone for twenty minutes or so. I had everything prepped and ready to start cooking. Surely she can't mess that up?"

"Dad, the chicken has died twice!" Liam laughed.

"How are you Scott?" Evan asked, sitting down at the counter.

"I'm great Doctor Geyer. My mom says hi"

"Well I'll most likely see her tonight at work...She's always working."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Scott said, looking down at the counter top.

"Well I think dinner is officially ready!" Liam proclaimed. "MOM! DINNER!"

"Do you always have to scream like a Banshee Liam?" Evan asked.

"That's not how a Banshee screams!" Liam smirked, looking at Scott who kind of sniggered.

"Am I missing something?" Evan asked as he and the boys carried everything into the dining room. Sophie walked into the dining room and sat down at the table.

"Dinner looks amazing boys."

"Yeah...I saved it from the hands of Sophie the poultry slayer!"

"I am not that bad!" Sophie laughed.

"You really are!" Evan joined in. "Honey, the first time you made me dinner, you gave me food poisoning for a week."

"You see what I have to put up with Scott?" Sophie said, pointing at the two men in her life. "Anyway, Liam, your dad and I got your report card this morning."

"Oh?" Liam looked nervous.

"Yes. And you didn't know this but we decided if you passed Biology, we'd get you a gift."

"So, I realised that we hadn't actually gotten your gift yet, so I went to collect it before dinner" Evan said, standing up from the table. "I'll go get it from the garage." With that Doctor Geyer left the room and out the back door. While he was gone, the others made small talk about Lacrosse and school. Evan was only gone for a few minutes before he returned with a large cardboard box. "Here you go Liam. We're proud of you kiddo!" He handed the box to Liam who looked at it, beaming with joy.

"You guys got me a new computer?" Liam smiled at his parents. "Thank you guys!" He looked to his right at Scott and his smile faltered. "Dad, can you sit down for a minute? I have something I wanna tell you guys?"

"What's wrong Bamm-Bamm?" Sophie asked, lifting up her glass of water.

"Well you guys have noticed I've been spending a lot of time with Scott."

"Yeah?" Evan said, furrowing his brow.

"There's a reason for that." Liam continued. He looked at Scott again, who gave him a reassuring smile. "The reason we're spending so much time together is because we're...Well you see...Scott and I are dating."

"You're...?" Sophie started, her eyes widening.

"Yeah... We've been seeing each other for about a month now." Scott said, taking Liam's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"We love each other." Liam said, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Okay..." Evan said, nodding his head slowly.

"Okay Evan, pay up!"

"Damn it!" He said, putting her hand into his pocket, pulling out a $20 bill.

"Wait, what?" Liam said, looking between his parents.

"Your dad and I had a bet on to see if you were gay or not...Your dad lost."

"How did you know?" Liam said, still looking between the two.

"Bamm-Bamm, I'm your mom! How could I not know?" Sophie said, before taking a sip of her water. "Besides, you're way too into Lady Gaga!"

"Mom! I don't like Gaga that much!"

"Li, you really do!" Evan chimed in. "Why were you so scared to tell us about you guys?"

"Honestly? I didn't know how you were gonna react." Liam said, blushing a little.

"Liam James Dunbar! We'd love you regardless" Sophie said, her eyes filling with tears. "Did you really think we wouldn't accept you and your boyfriend?"

"I don't know..." Liam said, picking at the loose thread on his hoodie. "Maybe?"

"Li, you know we accepted Mason when he came out." Evan said, smiling at Liam.

"Yeah, but he isn't your son!"

"Yeah, but he is my nephew!" Evan smirked.

"Are you guys sure you're okay with Scott and I?" Liam said, feeling Scott squeeze his hand supporting him.

"We are." Sophie said, smiling soft at her son.

"I take it you're not really helping Mase out with Drama club?"

"No...Actually Mason and I aren't speaking right now" Liam admitted, blushing.

"What? Why?" Evan said, moving forward in his seat.

"I told him earlier about Scott and I and he was mad because we told our other friends before I told him."

"I get it though Bamm-Bamm. For the last 10 years, he's been your person. It must be hard for him to accept you have these new friends that have your back just as much as he does."

"I need to make it up to him, don't I?" Liam said, looking from one person to another.

"You do." Sophie smiled. "But it's you and Mason! You'll always make up!"

* * *

The rest of dinner was filled with small talk. Mainly just Evan and Sophie trying to get to know Scott. After dinner, Scott offered to help Sophie with the clean up from dinner. Liam and Evan had gone into the living room to set up a movie for them all to watch. Scott and Sophie were in the kitchen, Sophie was watching and Scott was drying.

"You and your friends have really taken Bamm-Bamm under your wing. He's never been happier." Sophie smiled as she continued washing up.

"I really do love your son Sophie. We all do!"

"I remember when I was in High School, I had this group of friends. We were inseperable!"

"Do you still see them?" Scott asked.

"I see a few of them. My best friends, Lily and Kevin, I still see them all the time. We were those kids though! You know the ones I mean. The ones who used hang around with the librarian. Mr Finch..."

"Where is he now?"

"He died not long after I graduated college. He was killed in an animal attack. No one ever figured out what kind of animal did it though." Sophie said, frowning.

"I'm really sorry Sophie."

"Just promise me something." She turned and looked at Scott, smiling softly. "When all is said and done. Protect each other!"

"We will. We always will. " Scott gave her a reassuring smile. "I actually wanted to ask you something..."

"Sure, what is it sweetie?"

"Well this Friday is the End of Year dance at school and I wanted to take Liam as my date. That's part of the reason he told you guys about us tonight."

"And you wanted my permission to take him?"

"Well...Yeah?" Scott smiled, nervously.

"Scott, I'm more than happy for you to take Liam to the dance. Just can you make sure he takes his meds?" Sophie asked.

"The Lacrosse season is over now, so I don't see a problem with him taking them again. I'll talk to him."

"Thanks. Now shall we go see what those boys have picked for us to watch?" The pair walked back into the living room and the four watched the Perks of Being A Wallflower. Liam, although he'd never admit it, but he cried several times. Particularly when Charlie took his break down near the end. Around 9pm, Evan had to go to work, so Scott decided he wouldn't overstay his welcome and would go home too. He gathered his backpack and helmet and walked to the front door, with Liam closely behind him.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Liam asked, knowing the answer already.

"Course. I'll text when I get home." Scott smiled, putting his hands on Liam's hips. "Do you want me to pick up a coffee for you in the morning?"

"That would be amazing! That's why you're the best boyfriend ever!"

"Nah...You're better. You've just risked everything to tell your mom and dad about us, not to mention what happened with Mason. I love you Bamm-Bamm!"

"Don't start calling me that McCall! And I love you too!" Liam said, leaning up and kissed Scott on the lips softly.

"So your coffee...Hazelnut latte?"

"Well that's a mood killer!" Liam joked. "But yes. Hazelnut latte! Extra foam!"

"I'll see you tomorrow babe!" With that Scott left and drove home. He text Liam until around midnight before going to sleep.

* * *

Over the next few days at school, Liam had tried to speak with Mason several times to no avail. He'd even offered to try and help Mason bag a date with the new guy in their class, Corey Bryant. Mason had mentioned to Liam that he though Corey was hot. There was a small problem though... Corey had a boyfriend, Lucas.

On day of the dance, Liam was still trying to get Mason to speak with him. Not that that was going to happen. Mason could really hold a grudge. By 3 o'clock, Liam was getting nervous. Then he realised that he had spent so much time worrying about getting Mason to talk to him, he hadn't even decided on what to wear to the dance. At 3.22, he decided he was going to go to the one person that he knew could help him with choosing an outfit. Lydia. He sent her a text and asked her to meet him after school and begged for her to help him find an outfit. Without hesitation, Lydia agreed and Liam waited until he seen Scott before they left.

"So, I've seen your outfits, and to be honest, you're gonna need something new for tonight. Not that the clothes you own aren't great, we need something special." Lydia said as she and Liam drove to the mall. "You have a credit card right?"

"Yeah but Lydia, my mom and dad gave me my credit card for emergencies..."

"Well tell them it was a fashion emergency!" Liam gave Lydia a small smile. "No but seriously, we'll find something perfect."

"We only have an hour to shop though...We need to get ready too."

"Well how about this...We'll shop for an hour, get you a suit that's gonna make you look totally hot and then we'll go back to your place and get ready?"

"What about your dress?"

"I have it in the backseat." Lydia said, looking at Liam as though he should have known.

"Why?"

"Liam, you and Scott are going to your first formal event together...Do you really think I didn't think you'd ask me to help you pick an outfit?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"No, I'm just very smart..." Lydia smirked. Liam couldn't help but laugh at the Banshee. They drove relatively quickly to the mall and went straight to the Macy's there. Lydia directed Liam over to the suits. She quickly finds the perfect suit for Liam. A slim fit, grey suit which Lydia suggested Liam wear with a tight fitted black shirt and a nice pair of black dress shoes. They promptly found the suit in Liam's size and found the perfect fitted shirt and paid for everything so they could quickly go back to Liam's to get ready.

* * *

As they walked through the doors of Liam's house, Sophie walked out of the kitchen drying her hands on a towel.

"Hey Bamm-Bamm, Hi Lydia" Sophie said, smiling brightly at the two teens.

"Hey mom"

"Hi Sophie!" Lydia said, beaming at the woman. Liam turned around and gave Lydia a puzzled look. "Liam, she's on the PTA! My mom's a teacher?"

"Oh right...Mom, don't be mad, but we kind of went shopping for tonight" Liam said, cringing slightly, preparing for his mom to yell.

"Okay? Li, you're going to a school dance with your boyfriend...I think we can let you do a little shopping...Besides we gave you that card for emergencies!"

"See, I told you Liam!" Lydia said, smacking Liam's arm. "We found the perfect suit Sophie! He's gonna look so gorgeous!"

"Of course he is! Now, you two don't have very long to get ready! When I was in high school, dances like this were an all day thing! I remember in my Junior year, the day before and the day of our prom, I refused to go to school just because I needed to make sure everything was perfect!" Sophie said, smiling as she remembered. "Now, go get ready! Just yell if you need any help Lydia! I know he can get a little grouchy some times!"

"I have a legitimate medical condition Mom! I can't really help getting a 'little grouchy'!" Liam said, frowning at his mom.

"Okay, we should go make you gorgeous for your man!" Lydia said, pushing Liam up the stairs. "I'll yell if we need you Soph!" The two walked into Liam's room, which was surprisingly tidy for him. He had even made his bed! "Okay, so Liam, you know I'm great when it comes to this kind of thing, but I realised that I needed a little help tonight. We're so behind on everything, so I had to call in a little back up!"

"Who?" Liam said, narrowing his eyes.

"Just the girls..."

"The girls? As in Malia, who grew up as a coyote and Kira, who hates me for stealing her boyfriend?" Liam said, frowning.

"Yeah, those girls!" Lydia smiled. "Firstly, Malia might have been a coyote, but you gotta admit, her skin looks great! And secondly, Kira doesn't hate you...Anymore. She was rightfully pissed about it, but she's seen you and Scott together, and personally told me that she thinks you two make a cute couple!"

"When do they get here?" Liam asked nervously.

"That's the thing... Kira just text. They're outside now." Just as Lydia said that, the doorbell rang. They could hear Sophie greeting the two Junior girls and directing them to Liam's room. Within seconds, they were in the room. "Okay, I'm on hair duty, Kira's on wardrobe, Malia skin care!"

"Done!" Malia and Kira said in unison.

* * *

Within the next 2 hours, the three girls managed to make Liam and themselves look amazing. Kira had gotten Liam to dress in the closet and had sorted the suit so it was sitting perfectly.

"Okay, so girls are you ready to see how totally sexy Liam looks?" Kira said, smiling brightly as she emerged from the closet in a gorgeous golden tutu style dress that had little flowers sewn on. Her hair was in a top braid, making her look really elegant. Malia turned around and smiled at her. Like Liam, this was Malia's first ever high school dance. She had opted to go for a short dress that had a pure white, jewel encrusted top, with small blue flowers across the neckline and waistline. The lower half of the dress was the same blue colour as her coyote eyes. A suggestion made by Stiles two days earlier. Her hair was in a tight bun, with a simple gold headband across her forehead. Lydia had chosen to wear a simple, short red dress with a chiffon illusion with diamondes on the chiffon and waist. She had her hair simply straightened and pulled to her left side.

"Yeah, come on Liam! Let's see you!" Lydia called out.

"Come on Liam! You've come out of the closet once this week, why not do it again?" Malia yelled in, getting wide eyed looks from both Lydia and Kira. "What?"

"Be honest!" Liam said as he walked out the closet. "How do I look?"

"Liam!" Lydia exclaimed.

"What? Is it bad?" Liam asked.

"No, you look hot!" Malia said, louder and more energetic than he was expecting.

"Yeah, Scott totally lucked out!" Kira said, smiling softly. Lydia and Malia just give an awkward smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Liam smiled softly at the Kitsune. "So, when do we leave?"

"Scott and Stiles should be here any minute. Stiles thinks we're all gonna fit in his jeep, but Scott's borrowing his mom's car to take you and me to the dance." Lydia said, smiling. "Just make sure I'm not the third wheel."

"No problem. You know I pretty much hate all types of PDA..."

"You do realise that Scott's a hugger, right?" Kira said, smirking.

"I don't mind hugging...And maybe the occasional kiss, but not in front of everyone..." Liam said, blushing. The three girls laughed at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Lydia said, shaking her head.

"Stiles and Scott are here!" Malia said, having heard them pull up in the driveway using her coyote hearing.

"Liam, girls? Your dates are here!" Sophie yelled from downstairs.

"Told you!" Malia said, looking smuggly at the others. The four teens walked out of Liam's room and down the stairs. They walked into the living room to see Scott and Stiles standing there, both looking incredibly handsome. Scott was in a dark blue suit, with a matching tie and a crisp white shirt, while Stiles was wearing a black suit with a grey shirt and black bow tie.

"Hi!" Stiles proclaimed, smiling brightly at the others. Liam walked cautiously towards his boyfriend.

"Hi Scott," Liam blushed slightly. "You look really handsome!"

"You look gorgeous Bamm-Bamm!" Liam scowled slightly whilst Scott sniggered. "I got something for you!" Scott said, pulling a clear box out from behind his back. There was a bright yellow corsage in the box. Liam beamed up at Scott. "It matches your eyes..."

"My eyes?" Liam asked.

"Your...other eyes!" Scott whispered. Liam smiled.

"Thanks" Liam said with a slight blush.

"Well, we better get going!" Lydia announced, clapping her hands together.

"Wait!" Sophie called from the kitchen as she ran out holding her camera. "I need a photo!"

"Mom!" Liam whined.

"Bamm-Bamm! This is your first high school dance, I'm getting photos!" Sophie said, frowning.

"Fine!" Liam sighed. The pack gathered together, Scott and Liam hugged, Stiles and Malia did the same, with Kira and Lydia on the end.

"Smile!" Sophie called out, taking a picture of the pack.

"Now can we go mom?" Liam asked, taking Scott's hand.

"Yes, you can go!"

"Oh, Sophie, can you send me that picture please?" Lydia asked as she walked out the door. They climbed into the two cars and drove to the dance quickly. They parked up and got out of the cars. They met at the entrance of the school, where Stiles, Malia, Lydia and Kira walked in straight away. Scott noticed Liam was hesitant to walk in.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, turning to Liam.

"I'm just a little nervous...We walk in there and everything changes, Scott!" Liam rambled.

"Baby, don't worry. I'll be at your side the whole night. And Stiles, Malia, Kira and especially Lydia have our backs! There is nothing to worry about!" Scott said, taking Liam's hands in his. He felt sharp pains in the palms of his hands. "Ouch!" He said, pulling his hands back, noticing blood and 5 small claw marks in his each of his hands. "Liam?" Liam looked up at him and his eyes were yellow. "Baby calm down!" He could tell it wasn't working. "Your anchor Liam, find your anchor!"

"I haven't found my anchor yet!" Liam growled. Scott looked kind of hurt by that.

"Use me! Use me as your anchor!"

"I'm trying! Scott help me!" Liam pleaded, his voice coming out in broken sobs.

"Use the mantra! If you can't anchor yourself, use the mantra! What three things can't long be hidden?"

"The Sun, The Moon, The Truth!" Liam sobbed out. He repeated it over and over again, but Scott could see if wasn't working. Scott was getting nervous for Liam.

"Liam?" Liam looked up at Scott, tears in his eyes. "Screw it!" Scott said, grabbing both sides of Liam's face and kissing him hard on the lips. He felt Liam's breathing hitch in his throat, obviously taken by surprise at the shock kiss. The kiss, however, seemed to calm the boy down. When Scott pulled back, he could see a couple of the guys from the Lacrosse team walking up the path, laughing at the two werewolves. Scott noticed them, however Liam hadn't.

"Woah! That was amazing!" Liam said, smiling softly, his eyes shifted back to their natural ocean blue colour. He turned around, and noticed the guys walking past them.

"Fags!" They heard one of the guys say.

"Don't!" Scott said, grabbing Liam's arm. "They're not worth it!"

"I don't understand how Mason and Danny deal with this without going insane!" Liam said, growling.

"I tell you what, we go into the dance, have fun, if it'll help, I can even go talk to Mason for you?" Scott offered, taking hold of Liam's hand, leading him into the dance. They walked into the gymnasium where they found Malia, Kira and Lydia dancing and Stiles sitting at one of the tables on his own. Liam looked around and saw Mason sitting on his own.

"Scott, I'm gonna go try to talk to Mase, he's on his own over there." Liam whispered in his boyfriend's ear. Scott walked over and sat beside Stiles. Liam walked across the room to where Mason was sitting. "Hey!" Liam said nervously.

"Hey" Mason said, dryly.

"Mason, I'm really sorry." Liam started and sat down. "I should've told you about me and Scott!"

"Yeah, you should have!" Mason snapped. "Why didn't you?"

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you, because I do. 100%. It's just that the others kind of just found out. Scott told Kira when he broke up with her."

"What about Stiles? And Malia? And Lydia?"

"Remember the day when I almost crushed myself with the weights?"

"Yeah?"

"I was freaking out about Scott and I, and I was freaking out about the Berzerkers!"

"The huge bone monster thing?" Mason asked and Liam nodded.

"When I left the gym, I was rushing down the hall and knocked Stiles on his ass. He helped me up and could tell I was really upset about something. We went back to his place and just talked. I told him because he knows Scott better than anyone. He helped me figure out my feelings for Scott."

"Okay, so I get Stiles. What about Malia and Lydia?"

"When Scott and Kira got taken to Mexico, Malia and Stiles were trying to figure out where they were and I accidentally blurted out that I was in love with Scott in front of Malia." Liam explained.

"You're in love with him?" Mason asked, "Like really, 100%, truly in love with him?"

"Yeah. We're in love with each other."

"Okay? What about Lydia?" Mason asked, trying to get off the topic.

"Scott and I had been together for a week or so, when he asked me on our first date, but he wouldn't tell me where I was going or what kind of outfit I should wear, so he told Lydia and asked her to get me ready. Lydia's kind of been like our unofficial cheerleader!"

"So what took you so long to tell me?"

"Scott was ready to tell people weeks ago, he told his mom before he'd asked me on a date and he's so open about everything. I'm..."

"Just being Liam?" Mason said, smirking at his best friend.

"Well...Yeah! I've been over-thinking everything. I'm trying work on it though. Scott's my anchor."

"Your anchor?"

"Long story..."

"More secrets?"

"No! No more secrets!"

"THEN TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAS BEEN GOING ON WITH YOU?" Mason yelled.

"I..." Liam stuttered. Scott and Stiles appeared at Liam's side, as did a couple of the goons from earlier.

"What's wrong Dunbar? One boyfriend not enough for you?"

"Excuse me?" Mason said standing up.

"You homos trying to turn all us straight guys gay!" Another one of the guys said bitterly. "You already turned Dunbar and McCall gay!"

"Are you serious?" Mason snapped. "You do realise that being gay isn't a choice? Liam and Scott are two guys who happened to have fallen in love with each other. I'm a guy who's attracted to other guys, but that's not a choice I've made! It's who I am. I was born this way. I can't change the fact I'm gay any more than I can change the fact I'm black, or the Liam can't change the fact he's short or Scott can't change the fact he's Latino and Stiles can't change being Stiles."

"Hey!" Stiles, who had been nodding his agreement the whole time, said looking at Mason with his eyebrows drawn together.

"Sorry, my point is, you meatheads are just a bunch of homophobic, small minded assholes who need to get a life!" Mason said, getting in one of the guys faces.

"Whatever!" The guy said, then they walked away.

"Thanks Mason" Liam said, smiling at his best friend.

"Nobody talks to my best friend and his boyfriend like that!" Mason said, smiling at the Werewolves. Scott smirked and put his arm around Liam's shoulder. The music changed to "The Reason" by Hoobastank, and Liam's face lit up. "Li, this is your favourite song!" Mason said, smiling widely.

"It is?" Scott said, looking down at his boyfriend.

"One of them..."Liam said, blushing.

"Do you want to dance Liam?" Scott smiled.

"I would love to." Liam said, taking Scott's hand as they walked out to the dancefloor. Liam put his arms around Scott's shoulders and Scott rested his hands on Liam's hips. "Scott, I want to tell Mason about being a werewolf!" Liam blurted out.

"Liam, he's your best friend. You should tell him! He's like your very own Stiles!"

"My own Stiles?" Liam laughed.

"Well in your friendship, you're a Werewolf, so you're me, and Mason's human, so he's the Stiles...Do you know what I mean?"

"I do!"

"I just hope Mason never goes through something like the Nogitsune phase Stiles did...It almost destroyed him!"

"I won't let anything happen to Mason..." Liam said, looking over at his best friend and smiling. As the song reached the big key change towards the end, Liam rested his head on Scott's chest and listened to his heart beating and was so happy to be surrounded with his best friends, his boyfriend and his pack!


	8. Chapter 8 - My Life Would Suck Without You

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life would suck without you

* * *

 

Scott and Liam walked down the halls of Beacon Hills High, hand in hand, laughing and smiling. Ever since the dance, they'd been able to openly be themselves in public. Something Liam thought he'd be terrified to do, but being able to openly hold hands with Scott and hug and kiss him in the open was a refreshing change. Although Scott had told him he was able to tell Mason that he's a Werewolf, Liam hadn't found the right time to do it. After the dance, Mason had got caught chatting with Corey and Lucas and they'd gone to Sinema together. It was a few days later and Liam still hadn't told him...But Liam was going to change that. He had invited Mason over to his place that night to hang out and he was going to tell him then. He was nervous to do it though. Sure, Mason knew about the Supernatural because of the Berzerkers, but this was different. He didn't know how Mason was going to react to finding out he was supernatural too.

"What time is Mason going to your place tonight?" Scott asked as he and Liam walked out the school.

"About 7. He's staying over tonight." Liam said, smiling at his boyfriend.

"I'm glad you guys are back on track...I don't need to worry about him stealing you away from me do I?" Scott joked.

"Definitely not! Mason's just my best friend...Besides, I'm a one man kind of guy." Liam said, resting his head on Scott's shoulder.

"You want a ride home?" Scott asked.

"Of course! Can we go get coffee? My mom and dad won't be home from work yet"

"Forget your keys again?" Scott laughed as Liam blushed.

"Am I that obvious?" Liam chuckled.

"No, but you only drink coffee in the morning because you barely sleep at night..."

"That's because sleep is a lot less interesting than talking to my boyfriend on the phone..." Liam said, turning to Scott and putting his arms around Scott's shoulders.

"So, coffee?" Scott asked. "Where you wanna go? The brew? Starbucks?"

"Starbucks!" Liam said enthusiastically. "And I'll pay! You get me coffee all the time!"

"That's because I don't want a sleepy boyfriend!" Scott said in a cutesy voice.

"I love you, dork!" Liam said, leaning up and pecking Scott on the lips. "Now, I really want coffee! Can we go?" Scott laughed against Liam's lips and pulled away.

"Lets go!" Scott said, putting on his helmet. Liam put on his helmet too and climbed on the back of the bike, wrapping his arms around Scott's waist. The pair ride quickly to the nearest Starbucks to Liam's house.

They dismounted the bike and walked into the Starbucks, hands clasped together, Liam smiling contently. They walked up to the counter, where a young barista turned around.

"Hey guys, can I interest you in our new Vanilla Bean Macchiato?" The barista, Jared, said smiling at the pair.

"What do you say, Scott? Wanna try it?" Liam said, smiling brightly at his boyfriend.

"Sure, why not!" Scott said, smiling down at Liam, before kissing his forehead.

"Okay, what about you?" Jared asked, looking down at Liam.

"Can I have the same? Two Vanilla Bean Macchiatos, Venti please?" Liam asked, smiling up at the older boy. Liam couldn't put his finger on it, but Jared, the barista looked incredibly familiar to him. _Maybe he went to Devenford?_ Liam thought.

"Sure thing, that'll be £9.50...Do either of you have a rewards card?"

"Yeah, I do!" Liam said, digging into his pocket to find his wallet. He opened it and Scott couldn't help but laugh. Liam not only had a Starbucks rewards card, he had a costco card, a credit card, a Justice League of America membership card and a photo of Scott and Liam together. Liam handed the card over to Jared, who quickly scanned it and handed it back to the Beta. Liam then handed over a ten dollar bill to pay for the drinks.

"Sit in or to go?"

"Sit in please?" Liam asked, blushing.

"It would've been to go, if this little doofus hadn't forgotten his keys!" Scott said, pulling Liam closer.

"If you wanna go take a seat, I'll bring 'em over to you!" Jared said as he began to brew the coffees. "They'll be a few minutes."

"Thanks dude!" Scott said, wrapping his arm around Liam's shoulder. The pair walked over to one of the tables and sat down across from each other.

"So, one more week until school finishes..." Liam said awkwardly.

"Yeah...What do you wanna do over summer?" Scott asked.

"That's the thing...I haven't told you but my dad told me last night that he's sending me to camp over the summer. Mason's going and he thinks it'll be a good chance for Mase and I to make some more friends..." Liam explained.

"What about the full moon?" Scott asked.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do. I mean, I still don't have full control of my shift."

"You controlled it at the dance..."

"No I didn't. You calmed me down! I was completely freaking out! I probably would've completely shifted if you hadn't kissed me. How am I supposed cope with being away on the full moon, without you by my side? To calm me down?"

"Liam, you're really strong. Emotionally and physically! You might not have complete control yet, but that's okay. You've only gone through two full moons. You'll learn to control it." Scott said, rubbing Liam's hands softly, trying to reassure the boy. "I'll come to your camp on the day of the full moon. I'll help you."

"I love you for suggesting that Scott, but I can't let you do that. I'm gonna try and convince my mom and dad not to send me to camp. Maybe once I tell Mason the truth, he'll be able to help me?"

"You know who's good at coming up with a good parent lie? Stiles!"

"Stiles? Maybe I'll call him tomorrow and get some advice." Liam said smiling. "Speaking of Stiles though, he cornered me in the hallway this morning!"

"What? Why?" Scott said, furrowing his brow.

"Star Wars!" Liam sighed.

"Is he still trying to get you to make me watch it?"

"Yeah. He joked when you were kidnapped in Mexico that he was gonna make us watch it on our first date, but that never happened."

"Maybe we should just watch it to get him off our backs?" Scott suggested.

"No way! Not that spending ten and a half hours with you wouldn't be great, but we could be putting our attention into something more fun..." Liam said, smirking slightly. Before Scott could say anything, Jared walked across to their table with their coffees.

"Here you guys go!" Jared said, smiling down at the pair. He made eye contact with Liam and smirked, causing the younger boy to blush. "Oh, and just so you know, if you're gonna watch Star Wars, watch them in the order they were made...The Phantom Menace is an abomination!" Jared pushed his blond fringe out of his blue eyes and smiled. "Enjoy your coffee!" He winked at them and Scott frowned as Jared walked away. _Does Liam think that guy's hot?_ Scott thought. _I mean sure, he's tall and kinda cute and he's got great hair, but is Liam into that now?_

"Hey!" Liam said, waving his hand in front of Scott's face. "Hey, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, trying to play it cool.

"You totally zoned out!" Liam argued.

"I was just thinking...Do you think that Jared guy is hot?"

"Uh...No? Scott, I'm not gay! Not really! The only guy I've ever and will ever be into is you! Are you seriously worried about a pretty boy barista stealing me away from you?" Liam said, getting angry. "You're my Mate Scott!"

"I'm not worried...I guess I'm maybe a little jealous? I mean, look at you! You're completely gorgeous!"

"I wish you'd stop saying that!" Liam said, his face bright red.

"Well you are! You've got those gorgeous eyes that I get lost in every single time I look into them. You've got an amazing smile that melts my heart whenever I see it. Your body is amazing...I could kiss you all over and never get tired and I mean, look at your butt!"

"Scott, I really don't understand your fascination with my ass!" Liam blushed even harder.

"Me either! Other than the fact it's so firm and round and squeezable and I just wanna-" Scott stopped himself before he went too far.

"You just wanna what?" Liam asked, narrowing his eyes, knowing what Scott was going to say.

"Nothing...we should drink our coffee so I can get you home. I don't wanna feel the wrath of Mama Dunbar!" Scott said, blushing trying to change the subject.

"She's got nothing on Mama McCall!" Liam smiled. "Your mom is one fierce woman!" The pair drank their coffee quickly and left Starbucks. Before leaving, Scott glared at Jared a couple of times, earning punch in the gut from Liam. They climbed onto Scott's bike and drove to Liam's house, where his mom was just pulling into the driveway.

"Hey boys!" Sophie said, climbing out of her range rover. "How was school? Your kind of late home, aren't you?"

"I kind of forgot my keys. Scott and I went for coffee to kill some time." Liam smiled at his mom.

"Scott, I feel like we should give you a set of keys! This one always seems to forget them!"

"It's okay Sophie. It gave us some time to hang out"

"As long as it wasn't making out, I'm fine with you hanging out!" Sophie joked, as she opened the front door. "Are you coming in for dinner Scott?"

"I'd love to, but I'm actually going to study with Lydia and Stiles. They're helping me with Trig."

"Well another time maybe?"

"I'd love that!" With that, Sophie walked into the house and into the kitchen. Liam sat down on the top step of his house and looked up at Scott. "You okay baby?" Scott asked as he sat down beside his boyfriend.

"Is it okay if I call you after I tell Mason? Maybe you can get some of the pack together and bring them over?"

"Mason's a strange little dude, just like Stiles! He'll love the fact that you're...different!" Scott said, trying to be quiet in case Sophie could hear them. That's the last thing he wanted. "But if you need us, we'll be here for you! Always!" Scott said, kissing Liam's temple. Liam turned to Scott and smiled.

"I love you." Liam said, leaning in and kissing Scott softly.

"I love you too!" Scott said as they broke apart. "Call me later!" With that, Scott was gone. Liam spent the rest of the afternoon tidying his room and making sure it was Mason proof. He blew up the air mattress, got all his video games out, lit the horrible lemon, lavendar candle that Mason insisted was the best smell ever. Everything was going to be perfect! He was going to tell Mason and they were going to bond and they'd be best friends forever! At least, that's what Liam hoped was going to happen.

* * *

It had just gone 7.30 and Mason was still no where to be found. Liam wasn't surprised though. Mason, as much as Liam loved the boy, was definitely not the most punctual. He eventually did turn up though. 7.57pm the clock on Liam's phone read. Liam's bedroom door swung open and Mason threw his bag into a random corner.

"Hey Li!" Mason beamed.

"Hey dude!" Liam smiled, standing up from his bed. "You're so late!"

"You keep me waiting all the time!" Mason said sarcastically. "So, what's so important that I had to come over and spend the night?"

"It's a little hard to explain..."

"Seriously?" Mason frowned.

"Wait!" Liam said, grabbing Mason's arm. "What I was going to say is that it's not easy to explain, but I can show you first!" Liam stood up, turned away from Liam and breathed slowly.

"Dude? What's going on? What are you doing?" Mason queried. Liam turned around with his eyes closed.

"Are you sure you wanna know what's been going on with me?"

"Just show me Liam." Mason said softly. Liam nodded and opened his eyes, revealling a pair of glowing, golden eyes. "Your eyes! What? How? What?"

"Mason. I'm a Werewolf!" Liam said, breathing to stop himself from losing control.

"Awesome!" Mason smiled. Liam relaxed and smiled at his best friend. He closed his eyes, feeling them change back to their natural blue. "Okay, explain!"

"Remember when I hurt my ankle at lacrosse practice just after school started?" Liam asked, and Mason nodded, with the biggest smile on his face. "Well, when I was at the hospital, I got attacked by this guy, Sean, who was a Wendigo..."

"A wendigo? Like the flesh eating monsters?"

"Yup!" Liam nodded, "Well he chased me to the roof of the hospital and I fell off the edge. I was holding on, but I was slipping. Scott appeared, got Sean away from me and grabbed my arm. Sean attacked him, and Scott was about to drop me, so the only way he could save me was to bite me."

"Kinky! Is Scott a-"

"Yeah, he's my Alpha...And my Mate."

"Your Mate?"

"It's kind of like we were Supernaturally drawn together. Like we're soul mates. That's why our relationship happened so out of the blue!" Liam explained. "Scott saved me. Scott keeps saving me!"

"From what?" Mason asked.

"Well to begin with, there was a deadpool with a bunch of assassins killing any Supernatural creature in Beacon Hills. Garrett and Vi were assassins."

"Assassins? That's insane! Garrett was hot!"

"Yeah, you said that all the time!" Liam rolled his eyes. "Anyway, there was the deadpool, and the Berzerkers, and a Werejaguar, Kate Argent, and Peter Hale, who used to be an Alpha, then died and lost his powers, then he came back to life and was a Beta, and he wanted his powers back from Scott, who's a True Alpha, which is kind of like an Alpha who got their powers through strength of character."

"So are the other guys you hang around with Supernatural too?"

"Yeah. Kira's a Kitsune, which is kind of like a Japanese fox spirit. Malia is a werecoyote, Lydia is a Banshee, Deputy Parrish is God knows what..."

"What about Stiles?" Mason asked.

"Stiles is human...He wasn't for a while, but he's human again." Liam explained.

"So they're your pack?" Liam nodded. "That's cool man!"

"So you're not freaking out?" Liam asked.

"Not a chance! This is awesome! My best friend's a Werewolf!"

"Thank God you're not freaked out! I don't know what I would've done if you didn't take it well" Liam said, smiling and letting out a sigh of relief. "So, now that's out of the way, I need your help!"

"Lay it on me dog boy!" Mason joked.

"I'm not great when it comes to controlling my change during the full moon and there's obviously a full moon coming up...Dad wants me to go to camp with you over the summer."

"And you're worried that you're gonna shift and hurt people?"

"Well, yeah?" Liam smiled softly. "I need your help coming up with a lie to convince them not to send me."

"Why don't I just tell me mom to tell your dad not to make you go?" Mason suggested. "He'll listen to his big sister, right?"

"You have met him haven't you? He's ridiculously stubborn!"

"Then tell him you can't bare to be away from Scott for 3 weeks?"

"That won't work. He'll pull the whole 'you're only 15 years old, you're too attached' crap. I mean, he likes Scott, both my parents do, but they don't understand me and Scott's relationship. I don't know how to start explaining it to them." Liam said, frowning and his brow furrowing.

"I-Uh-I..." Mason stuttered. Liam looked up at his friend, who was shaking his head. "I'll be back in a minute!" Mason stood up and left the room, Liam following close behind him. Mason walked straight down the stairs and towards the living room where Liam's mom and dad were sitting watching TV. "Uncle Ev, Aunt Soph?"

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Evan said, pausing the TV.

"You know you wanted to send Liam to camp with me over the summer? Well he doesn't want to go to camp. To be completely honest, neither of us do. So don't send him, okay?" Mason said confidently.

"Liam, is that true? You don't wanna go to camp?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to go." Liam blushed, avoiding looking at his dad.

"Why didn't you just tell us buddy?" Evan said, standing up and walking to his son. "I mean, if you don't want to go, we won't make you. We just wanted you to have some fun over the summer."

"I get that, I just...I don't want to be away from my friends all summer. The only one of us who'll be away over summer is Kira, and that's only for a week."

"Then it's settled! You're not going to camp." Sophie said, standing up too. "Now, not to sound like a bad mom, but the Bachlorette is on and I don't want to miss it!"

"Night." Liam and Mason said in unison and walked up the stairs and back to Liam's room. The rest of the night was filled with video games, Youtube videos with Mason declaring that he was going to marry Joe Sugg, Alfie Deyes, Connor Franta and the strangest of all, Jimmy Fallon. Eventually though, Liam's mind started to wander. He thought back to what Scott had started to say in the coffee shot earlier that day. He knew what Scott had wanted to say...He just didn't think Liam was ready to hear it. Liam though, hadn't really given the idea of sex much thought when it came to him and Scott. He just assumed that it would happen one day and that they didn't need to talk about it. But the more he thought about it, the more he realised he didn't know anything about having sex with another guy.

"Mason, can I ask you something personal?" Liam said, blushing.

"Dude, you can ask me anything, you know that!"

"Are you a-"

"A virgin?" Mason finished and Liam nodded. "No. I lost it last summer."

"What? To who? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I lost it to a straight guy who didn't want anyone, particularly you, to know!" Mason said, rolling his eyes.

"Who was it? Mason, come on! Tell me!" Liam pleaded. "You know I can keep a secret!"

"It doesn't make much difference now, he's gone."

"No!" Liam said, realisation dawning on him.

"What?"

"NO!" Liam said again.

"What?" Mason repeated.

"GARRETT!?" Liam semi-yelled. Mason blushed and nodded.

"Vi wasn't putting out so I did..." Mason said still blushing. "His butt looked even better naked by the way!"

"I never thought of Garrett's butt! You know he ran me over, kidnapped me and threw me down a well right?"

"Yeah, but he was awesome in bed- or rather my living room couch."

"Mason Hewitt! You slut!" Liam laughed.

"What's brought this on?" Mason asked. "Why are you asking about sex?"

"Scott and I were talking earlier over coffee and he got a little bit jealous over a barrista he thought was hitting on me. Then he started listing all the things he finds attractive about me and got a little carried away and almost said that he wanted to-you know- with me." Liam explained, blushing incredibly hard.

"Dude that's awesome! Scott's a total hottie! I mean, sure his jawline's a little uneven and he's totally too nice for his own good, but he's hot!" Mason said, smirking over at his best friend.

"How did you know you were ready to lose your virginity?" Liam asked.

"I don't know. I kinda just knew." Mason said, shrugging.

Liam looked at his phone and saw that it was almost 2am. "Dude, it's getting really late. I think we should get some sleep."

"Aren't Werewolves supposed to be nocturnal?" Mason joked.

"They are, but I'm also technically still human...I get grumpy if I don't get enough sleep."

"You're always grumpy!" Mason said, earning a poke in the ribs from Liam. "Goodnight Dog Boy!"

"Night Mase." Liam said, rolling over and pulling the covers over himself.

* * *

It didn't take long for Mason to fall asleep. Liam could hear the boy's heartbeat slow and his breathing change. Liam couldn't fall asleep though. His mind was in overdrive. His mind kept thinking back to coffee with Scott, to their conversation about what Scott found attractive about Liam, to his conversation with Mason. It was in that moment Liam realised he knew what he had to do. He picked up his phone and sent Scott a text. _Can you please come over? I need to talk._ Within seconds, he received his response. _Be there in 10 x._ Liam got out from under his covers and pulled on a pair of sneakers and his red hoodie that he knew that Scott liked. He opened his bedroom window and climbed out onto the roof, before jumping onto the tree beside the roof and climbing down quietly. He walked to the front of the house and sat on the stoop. He was getting nervous about what he wanted to tell Scott, so started picking the loose thread on his sleeve. A few minutes later, he looked up and saw Scott pushing his bike towards the house, ignition turned off.

"Hey!" Liam beamed as he saw his boyfriend.

"Liam, is everything okay?" Scott asked, worry evident in his voice and on his face. "Did Mason take it badly?"

"Yeah, everything's okay and Mason's totally cool with the whole werewolf thing!" Liam said, smiling softly at his Alpha.

"What's going on then? I was worried when you text. It's late."

"Can you sit down for a minute?" Liam said, rubbing his arms. Scott nodded and sat down beside Liam.

"What's going on babe?"

"Well I've been thinking about us and what you said at the coffee shop and then I spoke to Mason about a bunch of stuff and..."

"You wanna break up?" Scott said, his face softening.

"What? God, no!" Liam said, taking Scott's hands in his. "What I was going to say is...I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Scott asked, confused.

"I think I'm ready to lose my-" Liam said, blushing even though he was feeling confident.

"Your virginity?" Scott finished.

"Yeah. Scott, I'm ready to lose my virginity." Liam said, smiling brightly at his boyfriend. "What do you say? Do you wanna do it?" Liam asked, making Scott laugh slightly at his choice of words.

"Liam Dunbar, I am so in love with you and I would love nothing more than to make love to you but I don't want to rush you into anything."

"I'm ready. I love you so much Scott. So next week, when school ends, I want you to take my virginity." Liam said confidently, smiling brightly. "I want you to be my first." With that, Liam put his head on Scott's shoulder and smiled. Scott knew he and Liam were ready to take the next step in their relationship, but deep down, he was worried that his outburst in the coffee shop had prompted the Beta to force himself to be ready to take such a monumental step in their relationship. _Is Liam really ready?_ Scott thought. And then a more harrowing thought crossed his mind. _Am I ready?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will cover the end of school and you'll finally find out if Scott and Liam sleep together. I also have some fun scenes with Mason and Stiles planned too.


	9. Chapter Nine - Like A Virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to set up a significant moment at the very end of the chapter, the meaning of which will be revealed in the next couple of chapters. So please enjoy, I tried to be as descriptive as I possibly could. I think the sex scene turned out alright, but please let me know your opinions.

_You're so fine and you're mine_

_Make me strong, yeah you make me bold_

_Oh your love thawed out_

_Yeah, your love thawed out_

_What was scared and cold_

* * *

Ever since Liam's admission on his front porch 4 days earlier, Scott couldn't stop thinking about everything. Sure, he'd had sex before. But that was with Allison. Liam was completely different. Their feelings were completely different. Scott and Liam were destined to be together. They were Mated. That was maybe why Scott was having such a problem with the idea of them sleeping together. Sure, he loved Liam more than anything and sure, they'd been together for a while but Liam was a virgin. Was Scott really ready to take the boy's virginity? Was he ready to sleep with a boy?

Scott sat in the library with Stiles and Lydia, who were still trying to tutor him on trig, not that anything they were saying was really going in. His mind was far too preoccupied.

"Scott!" Lydia yelled, waving her perfectly manicured hand in his face. "Are you paying attention? You want to spend the summer with your boy don't you?"

"What? Yeah!" Scott said, slumping in his seat.

"Okay, spill it McCall!" Stiles cut in. "You've been moping around for like the last 4 days! What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing!" Scott said, blushing slightly.

"Scott, it's us!" Lydia said softly, taking hold of his arm. "You can tell us anything!"

"I know. I'm just freaking out about something human for a change." Scott said cryptically.

"Is it got to do with Liam?" Stiles asked, trying to sound sympathetic.

"Yeah, kinda." Scott said, shrugging slightly.

"What's going on? I thought everything was perfect in the world of Sciam?" Lydia said, joking at the boy.

"They were. They are. It's just that Liam said something the other night that changed everything. Not necessarily in a bad way, just I don't know what to do."

"What did he say? He told you he loved you a month after kissing you." Stiles said, laughing lightly.

"He told me that he was ready to - You know!" Scott said quietly.

"Oh!" Lydia said, eyes widening.

"Ready to what?" Stiles asked, looking between his two friends.

"Don't make me say it Stiles!" Scott said, growling at his best friend.

"What? Just say it!" Stiles said, Scott knowing full well that Stiles knew what he was talking about.

"Liam told me he's ready to have sex!" Scott said in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, I totally knew what you meant." Stiles said smirking. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

"How did that come up? Like isn't it a little out of the blue?" Lydia asked.

"Kinda. We went for coffee a few days ago and I got jealous when I thought this pretty boy barista was hitting on Liam. Liam got embarrassed because I said he was gorgeous..."

"Which he totally is!" Lydia chimed in.

"Right? Then I got a little carried away talking about the things I found most attractive about him. Then I got a little more carried away and basically told him I wanted to have sex with him. Then he told Mason about being a werewolf, and at like 2.30, he text me asking me to come over. When I got there, he told me he was ready. Now, I'm freaking out!" Scott explained.

"Okay, but you love Liam more than anything Scott." Lydia said, smiling softly. "You and Liam are perfect for each other. And if you feel like you're ready to sleep together, I say do it!"

"I want to, don't get me wrong. But I'm just scared that it's maybe too soon." Scott explained.

"Um-Scott?" Stiles said, gesturing behind the Alpha. Lydia turned around and her eyes went wide.

"What?" Scott asked, turning around, seeing Liam standing there holding a book, and looking as if someone had just punched him in the gut. "Liam-" Liam just shook his head and walked out of the library. "I gotta go after him..." Scott made to stand up, but Stiles grabbed his arm.

"Don't. I'll go." Stiles said, standing up and chasing after Liam. He found Liam in the hallway, almost at his locker. "Liam, come with me!"

"What? No!" Liam said bitterly.

"Yes, now move!" The human said, grabbing the Beta by the arm, dragging him down the hall and out to the bleachers by the lacrosse field. "Okay, let it out!"

"What? You think I'm mad that the guy I'm dating and am totally in love with doesn't want to sleep with me? No Stiles, I'm totally fine!" Liam said sarcastically.

"Okay, Scott does want to sleep with you but doesn't know if you guys are at that stage yet. It's not a big deal. You've only been together for like a month Liam! You guys don't need to rush into anything. You're still so young!"

"I know it seems like it's all out of the blue, but I'm truly ready to have sex. I'm so in love with Scott and I want to prove it to him!"

"But sex doesn't matter to Scott, Liam. You want to prove you love him? Don't rush yourself. Don't force yourself into doing something you're not 100% emotionally ready for. Losing your virginity is a big deal."

"You lost yours to Malia in Eichen House!" Liam said bitterly.

"Yeah, but we had an connection...And I was possessed by a thousand year old Nogitsune spirit!"

"So you think that Scott does actually want to have sex?" Liam asked, looking up at Stiles through his eyelashes. In that moment, Stiles couldn't help but think that Liam looked like an injured puppy.

"Have you been listening? Liam, yes, he does! But he doesn't want to rush you. He doesn't think you guys are ready yet!" Stiles said, getting really frustrated with the Beta. "I think you're focusing too much on having sex. Sex isn't everything! Wow, I never thought I'd say that!"

"I gotta go. I'll see you later!" Liam said, storming off back towards the school. Liam stormed through the hallway until he got to his locker. He opened it and threw in the book he'd been holding.

"Woah, dude, what's eating you?" Liam heard from behind him. Liam turned around and saw Mason standing there with a grin on his face.

"Long story!" Liam said, slamming his locker closed.

"Well, shorten it! Dude, we said no more secrets!" Mason said bitterly.

"After I told you about everything the other night, when you went to sleep, I text Scott, asking him to come over. He came over and I told him I was ready to have sex with him. He's been acting strange all week and then I just overheard him talking to Lydia and Stiles saying he didn't think we were ready to do it." Liam explained quietly.

"So what? Liam you're maybe ready, but maybe Scott isn't? I mean, it's a really big step in a relationship." Mason said softly. "You guys have got something great, Liam! Don't rush it! Plus, you're only 15!

"I'm gonna go to class!" Liam growled before storming off down the hall. Mason shook his head and took off down the hallway, walking towards the library. He walked up to the table where Scott and Lydia were sitting together studying.

"Scott!" Mason said bitterly.

"Hey Mason" Scott said nervously. He knew Liam had probably told Mason everything that had happened.

"Liam told me about what happened."

"I don't wanna talk-"

"Scott, he's really hurt. You know how difficult it is for Liam to open up to people. He hides his feelings. It took a lot for him to admit that he was ready." Mason said sadly.

"I know Mason. I love Liam more than anything and I do really want to be with him, but I don't know if we're ready for that yet" Scott said, looking down at the table.

"Why not?" Lydia asked, finally having had enough of Scott not answering.

"Because..." Scott started. "What if I hurt him?"

"You're afraid you're gonna hurt him?" Mason asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to ever hurt Liam."

"Scott, you won't hurt him!" Lydia said, taking hold of Scott's arm.

"Liam's tough, Scott. You won't hurt him. And if you do, he'll know that you didn't mean it and he'll forgive you. He loves you as much as you love him...You're ready." Mason said sweetly, smiling at the older boy.

"Where is he?" Scott asked.

"He went to class. He's got Econ with Coach Finstock."

"I'm going to go find him..." Scott said, standing up and running down the hallway towards Liam's class. He got to the door and knocked before opening and walking in. "Hey Coach, can I borrow Liam for a minute?"

"I don't care! Dunbar, go!" Coach said, yelling. Liam frowned and stood up. He walked quickly out of the class and stood against the lockers beside the door.

"Liam, I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you just tell me you weren't ready?" Liam asked, trying to stay calm. "I would've understood. As long as you were honest about it, that's all I would've cared about!"

"To be honest Liam, I am ready! I was just afraid."

"Of what?" Liam yelled, throwing his arms up.

"Of hurting you!" Scott admitted. "Liam Dunbar, I am so in love with you. You're all I want. I love being with you. The thought of hurting you, causing you any kind of pain, kills me!"

"Scott, I know you wouldn't hurt me. Not intentionally. And I'm not afraid of you hurting me. You make me feel happier and safer than I've ever felt in my life."

"So I have a suggestion for you." Scott said, putting his hands on Liam's hips.

"What?"

"Friday night, when school ends, I'll pick you up around 7, we go to dinner, then we go back to my place and take things from there?"

"Okay. It's a date." Liam said, smiling up at the Alpha. "I gotta get back to class. Coach is being an ass." Liam leaned up and pecked his boyfriend on the lips before going back into the classroom.

* * *

Scott spent the next 3 days planning the perfect date. After upsetting Liam, he wanted to make it up to the younger boy. He planned a romantic moonlit dinner on the cliff at the preserve, the place they ended their first date. He'd recruited the help of Lydia to make sure the date was perfect. He had got Lydia to pick up chicken milanese and penne carbonara, like they'd had on their first date, and had her drop it off at the reserve. He had picked up doughnuts and a blueberry pie, which he knew Liam loved. He turned up at Liam's house around 7pm and knocked on the door. The front door opened and Liam was standing there, dressed in a pair of really tight black jeans, tight fitted black t-shirt and a pair of ridiculously clean pair of black converse.

"Hi" Liam said with a sweet smile on his face.

"Hey!" Scott beamed down at the Beta. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks, so do you. Where are we going tonight?" Liam asked.

"Dinner at the preserve, watch the sunset over the town, then back to my place and watch the new Avengers movie, since I know how much you love those movies."

"Sounds perfect. I'm just gonna tell my mom I'm leaving." Liam said, walking back inside. He walked into the kitchen, where Sophie was standing at the counter, texting someone. She appeared to be quite aggitated, but Liam didn't want to push. His mom told him when something was bothering her, but when she didn't want someone to know something, they were probably best not interfering. "Mom? I'm just heading out. I'll be home tomorrow, okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, right, have fun sweetie! Tell Scott I said hi!" Sophie said, distracted. "I love you Bamm-Bamm!"

"I love you Mom" Liam said, smiling and kissing his mom on the cheek. Liam picked up his blue leather jacket from the kitchen table, where he'd left it earlier that day. He pulled on the jacket and looked in the mirror quickly, making sure he looked good. His mom had bought him the new leather jacket a couple of days earlier, and Liam loved it. It was a royle blue colour with white on the shoulders and black lines on the chest. He smiled at his reflection and grabbed his bag and ran out to Scott. "So...Dinner? Can we go? I'm starving!"

Scott laughed at his boyfriend and looked him up and down. "You look great Li! I really like your jacket."

"Thanks, Mom bought it for me the other day." Liam said putting on his helmet. The pair climbed onto the bike, Liam wrapping his arms around Scott's chest. Scott drove them quickly to the preserve, where they quickly made their way to the top of the cliff on the preserve. Everything was set up so that the boys could overlook the city as they ate dinner. Scott served Liam's meal and sat down beside his love and ate his food. They made small talk about their week, as although they spoke everyday, they agreed not to tell each other any details about what they were doing until they were out on Friday. Liam had told Scott about Mason trying to flirt with Corey again, even though everyone knew he was dating Lucas. Scott told Liam about Malia and Stiles' dad handcuffing Stiles to a filing cabinet in the police station and left him there while they went for a pizza...For the second time! They both laughed about Coach overreacting to something Stiles had said. By the time they'd finished their food, the sun was beginning to set over Beacon Hills.

"This has been the perfect date Scott!" Liam said, cuddling into his boyfriend's chest.

"I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for you Pup...I wanted tonight to be special."

"You just being here makes it special" Liam said, then cringed. "Sorry, that was really cheesy!"

"It's okay babe, there's nothing wrong with a little cheese!" Liam looked at the time on his phone. 20.13.

"Can we go back to your place now? I kinda wanna see the Avengers kick some ass!"

"Sure. Just let me pack up dessert, and we can take it back with us." Scott said, untangling himself from Liam and standing up. Liam stood up and straightened his shirt, which was riding up.

"Let me help..." Liam said, turning round and bending over to pick up the blanket they had been sitting on. Scott turned around and saw Liam crouching over lifting stuff off the blanket. His gaze fell upon Liam's backside, causing Scott to groan outwardly. Liam smirked and turned to his boyfriend. "Are you staring at my ass again?"

"Sorry" Scott said, blushing an obscene shade of red.

"Don't be sorry, I knew you would...Why do you think I bent over like that?" Liam flirted, walking over to Scott and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"Are you trying to tease me Dunbar?"

"What if I am?" Liam flirted, smirking at his boyfriend. "Can we pack everything up and go now?" Scott nodded and the boys quickly packed up their things and set it on Scott's bike. Scott quickly started up the bike and they drove quickly to Scott's place. Scott walked into the kitchen and set down the dessert on the counter, before going into the living room, where Liam was sitting on the couch, playing with his phone. Scott walked over and sat beside the Beta and looked at the boy, gazing at the boy lovingly. Liam looked up at Scott and smiled.

"I'm just gonna send my mom a text, let her know we're home and we're gonna watch a movie." Liam quickly sent the text and within a minute, Sophie text back saying have fun and enjoy the movie. "So, do you wanna put the movie on or-" Liam asked.

"Yeah, gimme a sec!" Scott said, climbing off the couch and crouching in front of the TV, putting the DVD in the machine. He heard a groan from behind him and turned around, worried in case Liam was hurt, but he wasn't. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Liam said, blushing. "Guess I'm not the only one with a nice ass!" Liam smirked, causing Scott to blush.

"You were checking me out?" Scott laughed. Liam blushed, and Scott sat beside his boyfriend as the movie began. Around 20 minutes into the movie, Liam moved and placed his head on Scott's chest, listening to the Alpha's steady heart beat speeding up.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked, looking up at his boyfriend. "Your heart's beating really fast."

"I'm fine Pup. I just love you, that's all." Scott said, smiling brightly down at his mate.

"I love you too...What do you say we turn the movie off and go upstairs?" Liam asked, smirking at the older boy. Scott's eyebrows raised and he smirked at the Beta, who picked up the remote and paused the movie, before taking Scott's hand and leading him out of the living room and up the stairs.

* * *

They got into Scott's room and before Scott could even get the door properly closed, Liam had Scott pinned against the door, kissing him deeply. His hand slipped into Scott's hair and felt Scott's hands on his waist. Liam smirked into the kiss and let go of Scott's hair just long enough to move Scott's hands from his waist to his ass. Scott moaned into the kiss and Liam smirked again. He pulled away from Scott and dragged the older boy across the room until they reached the bed. Before Scott could react, Liam threw him onto the bed, climbing on top of the Alpha, straddling his hips. Scott looked up at Liam, before Liam pulled his leather jacket off, followed by his black t-shirt, throwing them both to the ground beside Scott's bed.

"Woah!" Scott said, looking at Liam with admiration. "You're beautiful!" Liam reached down and grabbed the hem of Scott's shirt, pulling it up his toned torso. Scott raised his arms to help Liam take the shirt off. Liam pushed Scott onto his back, pressing his hands against Scott's upper chest, before leaning down and kissing the boy deeply, with more passion this time. He wanted Scott to feel how much he loved him.

"Do you have any-?" Liam asked, raising his eyebrows. "Any condoms or lube?" Scott nodded, reaching over into the drawer beside his bed. Liam climbed off of Scott, going to the bottom of the bed, pulling Scott's boots off, followed by his socks. He then pulled his own converse off as well as his socks, before standing up, walking around to Scott's side. He unbuttoned his jeans, lowering them to the ground. He stood there in a pair of ridiculously tight, black and white striped boxer briefs, which left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"You're perfect Liam!" Scott said as Liam climbed back onto the bed, straddling the Alpha again. Liam leaned in again kissing Scott passionately, making sure to push his ass against Scott's crotch, causing the older boy to moan. "Help me out of these jeans?" Scott asked, Liam nodded his head before sliding down Scott's body, placing kisses on Scott's neck, chest and abs until he reached Scott's waist. He unbuttoned Scott's jeans, unzipped them and lowered them. Scott lay there in a pair of red boxer briefs with a navy blue waistband. Liam climbed back onto Scott, who quickly flipped them over so he was on top. He began to kiss the boys neck and jawline, Liam groaning loudly. Scott kept kissing until he reached Liam's left nipple. He tenderly sucked the pale pink nub into his mouth, nibbling and biting it, causing Liam to continually moan loudly. Scott smirked at the noises his boyfriend was making, slowly kissing across Liam's broad chest until he reached his right nipple, giving it the same treatment he had given the left. When he thought he'd done a thorough enough job, he began kissing down Liam's abs, before nipping at Liam's hip bone. He kissed across to Liam's naval and down Liam's surprisingly hairy happy trail. He got to the waistband of Liam's underwear and looked up at the boy. "Can I?" Scott asked nervously. He didn't want to go too fast. Liam gave a nod of his head and smiled. Scott smiled back up at the beta before placing his thumbs at the waistband of Liam's boxer briefs. Liam raised his hips slightly in order to help Scott take his underwear off, which Scott did, throwing them to the ground behind him. He looked at Liam's very erect penis for the first time and couldn't help but smile affectionately up at the Beta, whose face had gone red. "Don't be embarrassed Liam. It's perfect. You're perfect!" Scott took the cock in his hand and gave it a few experimental strokes, causing the blue eyed teen to shudder. Scott surveyed Liam's cock, guessing it must've been around 6.5", but it was rather thick, and cut. Liam clearly kept his pubic region nicely trimmed, not wanting it to be too hairy. Scott closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath, before lowering his mouth around the tip of Liam's penis, sucking the tip into his mouth, running his tongue along the head. He began to take more of the Beta into his mouth, causing Liam to shudder even more.

"Scott!" Liam moaned loudly as Scott continued to take more Liam into his mouth. Soon enough, he'd taken most of Liam into his mouth and began bobbing his head, teasingly moving his tongue around the dick. He could hear Liam's heart beat speeding up, and his breath was beginning to hitch, which indicated that he was close, and Scott didn't want it to end there, so he slowly pulled off of Liam and climbed up, placing a loving kiss on the Beta's lips. Liam deepened the kiss, and slid his hands down Scott's back, reaching Scott's clothed ass, giving the globes a firm squeeze. "So hot!" Liam moaned into Scott's mouth. He wanted to return the favor to Scott, but didn't want to disappoint Scott. Awkwardly, Liam slid his hand into Scott's boxers, taking hold of Scott's cock, which was about the same thickness of his own, but a bit longer. Nervously, Liam gave it a few experimental tugs, before pushing his other hand onto the waistband of the underwear, pushing them down, without breaking his hold on Scott's dick. He rolled them over so that Scott was lying on his back again, Liam kneeling between the Alpha's legs, which were spread as far as they could, given his underwear were still around his thighs. Liam pulled the boxer briefs completely off of the Latino before diving in, trying to take all of Scott in his mouth at once, causing him to gag on the length.

"Take it slow Pup!" Scott said affectionately, running the back of his fingers across Liam's cheek. Liam nodded, and breathed, before lowering his mouth around the head of the cut dick in front of him. He slowly, but determinedly, kept sucking until he had managed to take over half of Scott in his inexperienced mouth. What didn't fit in his mouth, he stroked with his left hand, causing the Alpha to let out a satisfied growl. Liam took that as a sign that he was doing a good job, so he hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder. He wanted to make Scott feel good. Soon enough though, Liam could feel Scott's neatly trimmed pubes against his face, which made him proud that he'd managed to take all of Scott in his mouth. "Liam, stop!" Scott moaned loudly, feeling the end slowing ebbing forward.

"What's wrong? Was it bad?" Liam asked nervously. Scott could tell the boy was incredibly insecure about having sex for the first time.

"What? God, no! It felt amazing, but if you kept going the way you were, I wouldn't have been able to hold on for much longer." Scott explained, as Liam slid up beside him, smiling lovingly at his boyfriend. "Are you ready to do this? Like really ready, Liam?" Liam nodded. "Okay, so can you roll onto your stomach for me?"

"Why?" Liam asked.

"Do you trust me?" Scott asked, knowing the answer would always be yes. Liam nodded before rolling over onto his stomach, causing Scott to moan, properly seeing Liam's naked ass for the first time, at least seeing it this close for the first time. In Scott's eyes, Liam's ass always looked amazing, but seeing it like this was glorious. There was a light dusting of soft blond hair across Liam's cheeks, which were as perfectly tanned as the rest of his body was. Scott took hold of the two perfectly round cheeks, smiling internally at how firm they felt in his grasp. He leaned forward and nibbled lightly on the crease between Liam's right ass cheek and his thigh, causing the blond boy to moan loudly, Scott internally thanking God that his mom was working the night shift, because neither of them were being particularly quiet. Scott began to kiss the small of Liam's back, before licking a strip to the point between the two perfect globes. Using his thumbs, he lightly spread Liam's cheeks, which though he couldn't see the boy's face, he could tell the boy was blushing deeply at his minstrations. Scott continued to lick, nip and kiss Liam's ass until he reached the Beta's entrance. Slowly, the dark haired Alpha began to lick the entrance in long stripes, causing the Beta to curse and moan into the pillow. Scott continued to lick and tease the entrance of his lover, spreading the cheeks further so he could gain better access to the hole. Liam moaned loudly.

"More!" Liam panted, "I need more Scott!" Scott nodded, forgetting Liam couldn't see what he was doing. He opened the discarded bottle of lube, squeezing some onto his fingers, before slowly rubbing his index finger against Liam's hole. Slowly he pushed the digit into the tight space, giving the boy a few seconds to adjust before moving the finger further in until he had reached his knuckle. He moved the finger around inside the boy, who was just begging for more. After a few minutes, Scott added a second finger, followed shortly after by a third.

A few minutes later, when Liam was a writhing mess, Scott decided the boy had had enough stretching, and knew he needed to be inside of Liam soon or he would've exploded. Slowly, he retracted his fingers and climbed up to kiss Liam softly on the lips. Liam rolled onto his back, his eyes a mixture of love, lust and pure, undying adoration for the man in front of him. Scott lifted the condom wrapper and slowly opened it, sliding it down his cock, his hands beginning to shake in anticipation. When he finally had the condom on, he looked deep into the Beta's ocean coloured eyes and smiled, he slowly raised Liam's legs onto his shoulders, before pressing the tip of his cock against Liam's sensitive hole. Slowly but confidently, he pressed the tip inside of the Beta, causing both of them to let out groan, Scott's from the intense tightness that had enveloped his cock, and Liam's from the slight discomfort of having something bigger than a few fingers in his tight ass. Scott didn't move for a few moments, not wanting to hurt the boy, but he also didn't want to push all the way in right away or else, he was going to cum very quickly. When they both got used to the sensation, Scott slowly started moving inside of the boy, whose eyes were squeezed closed, his mouth slightly open, his breathing shallow. When Scott was finally completely inside of Liam, he stopped again, allowing Liam time to adjust.

"You can move, I'm okay!" Liam said, opening his eyes, looking up at the handsome man on top of him. Scott smiled softly and nodded slightly, before pulling out and thrusting back inside of the Beta, who moaned continuously. After a few minutes of slow, torturous thrusts, Liam needed more. "Scott, c-can you-Harder?" Liam asked, panting from the sensation of being completely filled. Scott nodded again, his face serious with concentration. He began pulling out further and thrusting in harder and faster, causing Liam to let out a really loud moan. Scott slightly changed his angle, but kept the speed and power of his thrusts, which caused Liam to moan even louder. "Oh my God! What was that?" Liam panted out. "Again!" The Alpha followed his Beta's orders and began aiming for that spot every time he went into the boy. Soon Scott could feel himself getting closer and closer to the end, and he wanted Liam to finish at the same time he did. "Scott-I don't know - I c-can't go much longer!"

"Then don't baby! I'm close too!" Scott said softly, grabbing Liam's right hand, interlocking their fingers together. Liam reached between them and grabbed hold of his cock, giving it a few quick strokes, his hand becoming a blur as he reached his peak. He let out a roar as his eyes turned golden and his back arched off of the mattress. Liam's walls tightened around Scott, which was enough to trigger the most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced. Liam's body continued to tremble as they both rode out the mind blowing orgasms. When they finally recovered, Scott slipped out of Liam, pulled off the condom and tied it in a knot, before throwing it in the trash.

"That was amazing!" Liam said, his cheeks flushed and a goofy smile spread across his face.

"It really was!" Scott agreed as he wrapped his arm around Liam's shoulders. "Do you wanna sleep?" Scott asked the Beta, whose eyes were already closed.

"Mhm" Was the reply Scott got. He smiled sweetly down at the gorgeous boy in his arms. He slid his arm from under Liam's frame and pulled up the comforter from the bottom of the bed, covering the two of them. He flicked the light switch beside his bed, turning off the lights before wrapping his arm back around the Beta, who snuggled tighter into his chest. Scott smiled contently as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Across town, the doors of a car slammed shut and the sound of high heels clicking on concrete could be heard in the deserted car park. The figure kept walking unitl she reached another car. The doors of the car opened and Chris Argent climbed out. He smiled at the woman, walking towards her.

"Hello Chris!" The woman greeted, almost bitterly.

"Hello Sophie." Chris greeted the short blond woman. "It's been a long time..."

"Sixteen years..." Sophie said, her face and voice devoid of emotion. "I'm here about Liam!" Chris looked at the woman and nodded slightly, before directing the short blond to the front seat of his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do Chris Argent and Sophie Dunbar-Geyer know each other?


	10. Chapter Ten - Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show the next morning between Liam and Scott, and I wanted to have an altercation between Liam and his mom and I wanted to show a little more of Sophie and Chris' history. Everything leads to the big reveal at the very end of the chapter.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

* * *

Liam woke up early in the morning. His joints and muscles were stiff and he had a dull ache in his ass, which reminded him of the previous nights activities. He snuggled closer to Scott's chest, breathing in the natural aroma of his boyfriend and smiling contently. He must've lay for about ten minutes before Scott started to stir and wake up. When Scott opened his eyes, Liam was staring lovingly up at the Alpha.

"Morning!" Liam smiled brightly. Scott smiled at the boy in his arms.

"Morning Pup! How'd you sleep?" Scott asked, wrapping his strong arms around the Beta.

"It was perfect! I had the most comfortable pillow ever!" Liam said, before pressing a soft kiss on Scott's chest. "I'm all sore this morning though!"

Scott chucked at the Beta. "What time is it?" Scott asked, picking up his phone from the bedside table. 08:43am. "Wow, we slept straight through! I gotta get up for work, Deaton wants me in early to help out. He's got to perform surgery on a beagle this morning."

"I gotta go home anyway, I told mom I'd be home. I think my dad's working today too, so I wanna make sure she's okay. She seemed kind of...Off yesterday" Liam said, climbing out of bed and stretching. "And...I'm still naked! Can I go for a shower?"

"Of course you can Pup..." With that, Liam disappeared into Scott's bathroom, with the Alpha checking out the Beta's ass on the way. While Liam was showering, Scott got up and pulled on a pair of shorts. He headed downstairs to the kitchen, where he was shocked to see his mom sitting at the counter, nursing a cup of coffee. "Morning Mom!" Scott said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning! How was your night?" Melissa asked, before taking a sip of coffee.

"It was great. We had dinner, watched the sunset, came back here and watched a movie. We went to bed pretty early though..."

"Yeah, I guessed that when I came home and the Avengers was paused on the TV. You're working today, right?"

"Yeah, I start at 10:30. Liam's just in a shower, then I'm going to go for a shower and take him home."

"Do you want breakfast?" Melissa asked, smiling at her son. She enjoyed the sight...Her son smiling, being completely happy. She hadn't seen that in a while. She'd missed it. Scott sat down at the table and smiled at his mom again.

"I'll just make us cereal...Liam doesn't eat in the morning, and I'm not really hungry." Scott explained. Melissa nodded and opened the fridge, getting out more milk. They heard footsteps coming down the hall and Liam walked in, fully dressed in a pair of pale blue jean shorts and a white tank top.

"Morning Melissa!" Liam said, smiling awkwardly. He knew Melissa knew what they had done the night before, but he didn't want to bring it up. "Are you working today?"

"I am... I start at 12, doing a double shift...Again!" Melissa said, sighing deeply. She looked at her watch and groaned. "I gotta start getting ready. Scott, enjoy work and I'll see you tonight... Liam, I'll probably see you tomorrow." With that, Melissa disappeared out the kitchen, leaving Scott and Liam alone.

"So, are you hungry?" Scott asked, smiling brightly at his boyfriend.

"Not really. I'll probably have lunch with my mom. I feel bad, I haven't spent much time with her recently. I might spend the day with her, if she's up for it anyway." Liam said, smiling weakly.

"Well, I'll go for a shower and take you home..." Scott said, smiling at Liam again. "You can watch TV if you want?"

"I haven't been up this early on a Saturday in forever!" Liam said, dramatically throwing himself onto the sofa. Scott laughed and shook his head at the Beta.

"Yeah, that's because you're lazy!" He said, picking up a pillow from the couch, throwing it at Liam's head.

"Hey!" Liam laughed.

"I'll be like five minutes, okay?" Scott said, with Liam nodding and smiling. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, scrolling through his Instagram feed. Stiles had posted a picture of him and Scott from like 3 years earlier, on the last day of Junior High. Liam couldn't help but smile at the photo. He kept scrolling, seeing a selfie Lydia had posted, a picture of Malia and Kira together. Then he saw a picture of Mason, Corey and Lucas at Sinema the night before...Liam couldn't help but roll his eyes. Mason really needed to stop trying to come between them. _Maybe I should set him up with Brett?_ Liam thought. Liam just shook his head at the thought, before closing Instagram down. He clicked on the YouTube app on his phone, noticing Tyler Oakley had posted a new video, so Liam clicked the video open and started to watch it. The video was around 8 minutes long, so by the time it ended, Scott was walking back into the living room, fully dressed in camouflage pants, a dark denim shirt and a black tank-top. "You okay babe?" Scott asked, leaning over the back of the couch, wrapping his arms around Liam's shoulders.

"Yeah, just catching up on some Tyler Oakley videos... I didn't use all the hot water, did I?"

"No, not all of it! Most of it..." Scott teased, Liam scoffing and smacking Scott with a pillow. "We better get going. I start work soon and I gotta get you home." Liam nodded at Scott, before standing up and stretching his muscles. He walked around the couch and kissed Scott on the lips before picking up his helmet from behind the couch.

"Okay, shall we?" Liam said, smiling at the Alpha. Scott laughed, before grabbing his jacket and helmet, while Liam grabbed his bag from the bottom of the stairs, slinging it over his shoulder. The pair made their way out of the house, climbing onto Scott's bike. They drove quickly to Liam's house, where they both got off the bike, and walked to the front door. "Well, enjoy work. Call me tonight?"

"Always!" Scott said, kissing Liam on the lips softly. "I love you, Pup!"

"I love you Scott!" Liam said, opening his front door. He stood at the door, watching Scott drive off before walking into the houst, dropping his bag by the front door. "Mom, I'm home!" Liam called out. He could hear voices coming from the kitchen, so followed the voices. He walked in and was surprised to see his mom sitting at the breakfast table, across from Chris Argent.

"Mr Argent? What are you doing here?" Liam asked, confused.

"Liam, you're home early?" Sophie interrupted.

"Scott's got a shift at the clinic."

"So, Liam how do you know Chris?" Sophie asked nervously.

"I-um-Scott introduced us. Scott used to date Allison, Mr Argent's daughter." Liam vaguely answered. He didn't know Sophie knew all that already.

"How are you Liam? How's Scott?" Chris asked, picking up his coffee.

"I'm great, Scott's great! How've you been? I haven't seen you since-"

"Since Mexico"

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Briefly...Derek and Braeden are still searching though. I'm going to meet up with them in a few days." Chris explained, Sophie eyeing the Hunter suspiciously.

"Mom, can I speak with you upstairs for a minute?" Liam asked. Sophie nodded before standing up, walking up the stairs with Liam. They walked to Liam's room, where Sophie sat down on the edge of his unmade bed.

"What's wrong Bamm-Bamm?" Sophie looked up at her son.

"How do you know Argent?" Liam asked bitterly.

"I've known him for a long time."

"What's he doing here?"

"We're just talking Liam. There's a lot we have to talk about."

"How do you know him?"

"Like I said, we've known each other for a long time. Growing up, we were very close."

"Did you date him?"

"What? No!" Sophie said, almost too defensively.

"Mom, why are you giving me vague answers?" Liam snapped.

"You're one to talk!" Sophie said, tilting her head to the left, letting her long blond hair fall off her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Liam said, blushing slightly.

"What I mean is you've not given me a straight answer for months! And don't think I haven't noticed you've been sneaking out at all hours of the night!" Sophie said angrily. "I know you're hiding something Liam, so don't be a hypocrite! I didn't raise you like that!"

"You know what? I came home today, feeling bad that I hadn't spent a lot of time with you recently! I told Scott that I wanted to spend the day with you, hang out! Now though? I gotta get out of here!" Liam said, anger evident in his voice.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out!" Liam stormed out of his room and straight down the stairs and out the front door. Sophie sighed and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She sat down across from Chris again.

"Is he okay?" Chris asked.

"No. He's pissed. He wanted to know how we knew each other."

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Chris asked sadly.

"You know I didn't. I don't want Liam to know what I did when I was young." Sophie said angrily.

"He definitely gets his temper from his grandfather..." Chris smiled at the blond woman.

"God, if he's anything like his grandfather, he's screwed!" Sophie laughed, glad that Chris managed to defuse the tension. "He mentioned Allison... I'm really sorry Chris. Losing a child is the worst thing that can happen to any parent. How did it happen?"

"Do you want the real story or the official story?" Chris smiled sadly.

"The real one...Was it on a hunt?" Sophie asked. Chris took a deep breath and nodded.

"To explain what really happened to her, I'll need to tell you about what happened to lead to her death. The pack came up against a Darach..."

"A dark druid, right?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah! She wanted to revive the Nemeton to use its power to destroy Deucalion and the other Alphas, so she kidnapped me, Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski, and had us captive in an underground cellar. Things started to get really bad, the place we were being kept started to collapse and the kids couldn't find us. So they went to Deaton. He told them they needed to temporarily die in order to find us. So Scott, Stiles and Allison did that and found us. Scott became a True Alpha that day."

"I knew he wasn't a normal Werewolf!" Sophie said, smirking. Chris laughed and shook his head.

"After that, everything for the kids started to get worse, and Stiles became possessed by a Nogitsune, a dark Kitsune spirit. He had kidnapped Lydia, because she's a Banshee."

"Makes sense. I've never met a Banshee in the flesh before."

"I hadn't either. So when the kids went to go save her, they came up against Kira Yukimura's mother and the Oni."

"The ninja spirit things you fought when you first started hunting?"

"The very same. The Nogitsune managed to take control of them and the pack were fighting them. Allison managed to kill one using her silver arrow head, but another one stabbed her with his sword. She died in Scott's arms. She wasn't in any pain though. She was at peace."

"I'm so sorry Chris." Sophie reached her arm across the table, taking hold of Chris' arm. "Do you know what happened to my sister?"

"She's...Not around any more!" Chris said cryptically. Having known Chris her whole life, Sophie knew not to push the Hunter to open up. If he didn't want to tell you something, you wouldn't be told.

* * *

Liam walked through the streets of Beacon Hills. He didn't know where he'd been going until he'd arrived at Lydia's house. He knew he couldn't go to Scott's, and Mason's mom was going to make him open up about his feelings...Then she'd go to Liam's step-dad and rat him out. He walked up the path in front of Lydia's house and knocked on the door. He didn't know what he was doing here, but he knew he needed to someone to talk to. Liam waited for a minute or so when the door opened. Lydia was stood in her bath robe, her hair tied back in a loose bun.

"Liam?" The Banshee said, stepping out the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I just need someone to talk to" Liam said sadly.

"Come in sweetie!" Lydia said, beckoning in the young Beta. Liam nodded and followed the Banshee into the house. They walked up the stairs and into Lydia's room. "Have a seat, I'm just gonna get dressed." She quickly left the room and came back in a few minutes later, fully dressed in a pair of blue shorts and a pale blue sweater. "Okay, what's going on? Is it Scott?"

"No, Scott and I are perfect...We finally had sex last night and it was amazing!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"My mom's keeping secrets from me."

"Liam, you're keeping a pretty big secret from her too..." Lydia smirked, "What happened?"

"When I got home from Scott's place this morning, I found my mom in the kitchen talking to Allison's dad."

"Mr Argent was in your kitchen?" Liam nodded slightly. "How do they know each other?"

"She refused to tell me...All she kept saying is that they'd known each other for years. I asked if they used to date and she seemed grossed out by it."

"Liam this is insane! How did you guys leave it?"

"She called me a hypocrite, she said that she knew I was keeping secrets from her and I took off because I couldn't look at her without wanting to break something... That something being Argent's nose!"

"You wouldn't have punched him Li! You've been doing so well at controlling your anger, don't let this get in the way of that!" Lydia said sympathetically. She reached out and took hold of Liam's arm, squeezing it slightly.

"I know...Any way, can we talk about something else? I want to take my mind off of what happened." Liam said sweetly. "What do you have planned today?"

"I actually need to leave soon...I've got to meet Stiles at the police station. We're going to study."

"On a Saturday? You're too dedicated!" Liam joked.

"So, why don't I take you to Starbucks so you can get a coffee, calm your nerves so you can go home and talk to your mom like a grown up? No temper tantrums!"

"Fine! Only because you used one of my two biggest weaknesses!" Liam joked. "I do need coffee." Lydia laughed and quickly put on her shoes.

"You ready?" Liam nodded at his friend and stood up. The pair walked out of Lydia's room, down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

Across town in the Starbucks near Liam's house, Jared, the pretty boy, blond barista, served several customers, given that he was the only person serving. When it finally slowed down, he walked out back and sent a quick text message. He came back out, still looking at his phone. When he looked up, he was startled to see the tall blond woman standning at the checkout.

"Oh, sorry. I was just-"

"Checking your text messages?" The woman asked, smirking.

"Yeah...How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you knew Liam Dunbar?"

"I think so? Short, blond, blue eyes?" Jared asked.

"That's the one...Does he come in here often?"

"Yeah...Like 4 times a week, at least." Jared smiled.

"I'm being so rude!" The woman said, smiling darkly. "I'm-" As the woman began to introduce herself to the young barista, the door of the Starbucks opened and Liam walked in. The woman smirked to herself. "Hello Liam!" She said, turning to the Beta.

"Kate?" Liam asked, eyes widening.

"How's Scott?" Kate smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Liam barked at the older woman.

"Skipping the niceties? I like that... Reminds me a lot of my father. How's Sophie?" Kate said, smirking widely. "I've not seen her in years."

"Wha-How do you know my mom?" Liam asked, barely holding his anger together.

"Well I've known Sophie forever...My entire life in fact! You know, I knew there was something familiar about you when I saw you in Mexico. Then I realised why that is. You look just like your mother."

"How. Do. You. Know. My. Mom!" Liam growled.

"Well she isn't just your mother Liam..." Kate said, circling the Beta. She placed her clawed hand on the Beta's shoulder before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "She's also my sister!" She smirked, looking darkly at the Beta, knowing that she'd ruined everything Sophie had worked so hard to hide for almost 17 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the truth is finally revealled. Sophie is an Argent...Which means Liam is an Argent! Did anyone see that coming?
> 
> I wanted to add Kate into the mix so Liam could find out the truth in the worst possible way. Will he and Sophie be able to repair their relationship? Why is Sophie so reluctant to tell the truth about who she is? What was so bad that she turned her back on her family?


	11. Chapter Eleven - Wide Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another relatively short chapter. I wanted to get an altercation between Liam and Kate and set up the storyline for chapter 12 and 13, which in turn will set up the storyline for chapter 14 and 15, which will be the final chapter(for now at least).
> 
> Since Jared is featured quite a bit in this chapter, I thought it might help you visualise what the character if I told you plays him in my mind. He's played by Sam Strike, who is a British Actor who's appeared in Eastenders(A British Soap Opera), a kids TV show, called MI High and is in the upcoming Texas Chainsaw Massacre prequel, Leatherface, as the titular character.

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_'Til I woke up on_

_On the concrete_

* * *

Kate Argent pulled herself away from Liam's ear, smirking at the look of pure shock on the young male's face. She was proud of herself. In a matter of seconds, she had destroyed Liam's trust in Sophie.

"So, your mommy didn't tell you?" Kate asked, smirking wickedly. "Hardly surprising. She's never been one to tell the truth. She used to be my dad's favourite, until the incident happened."

"What incident?"

"I'm afraid that's something my darling sister will need to tell you on her own! But ask her what happened on May 29th 1993. That'll get her to talk." Kate said, smirking. "You!" Kate pointed at Jared, who was still standing, very uncomfortably behind the counter. "Bring me a coffee. Now!" She ordered. Jared looked at Liam in fear, Liam nodding his head slightly, giving Jared a signal to do as she asked. Jared quickly went about brewing coffee for Kate, while Liam still stood, dumbfounded by what Kate had admitted to him. Kate got bored of standing around, so walked over to one of the tables and sat down. "You're not the most talkative, are you?" Kate said sarcastically. "You take that after your dad. He didn't talk much when he was your age. Your mom on the other hand, she never could shut up. She liked to taunt the people she hunted." Liam looked at Kate and scowled. "You seem surprised. I told you! She was an Argent. She hunted people like me. People like you, Liam. Werewolves. Supernatural creatures. She took after my dad in that respect. She didn't care about who had families. Who was innocent. To her, if you were supernatural, you were the enemy."

"Why are you doing this?" Liam asked, sitting down at another table. "Why are you trying to turn me against my mom? Telling me all this stuff?"

"Because Liam, you deserve to know the truth. You were hunted by assassins Liam. How do you feel now you know you come from a long line of them?"

"Liam?" Jared said softly. Liam turned around and the blond was holding a coffee for the Beta and smiled sadly. "You looked like you needed this."

"I didn't tell you to bring him a coffee, did I?" Kate said bitterly.

"Do you think I care?" Jared said angrily. Kate and Liam both looked at the boy in disbelief. Jared looked down at Liam and winked. Kate stood up and stepped in front of the young boy.

"You're either really brave or really stupid...Or maybe you're both?" Kate said, getting in the boy's face. When Kate's back was turned, Liam pulled out his phone and dialled his mom's number. When he seen the call had been answered, he set the phone down on the chair beside him.

"Kate! Why did you come here? Why did you come back to Beacon Hills?" Liam said loud enough that Sophie could hear.

"To find you Liam." Kate said, turning around, looking at her nephew.

"But why come to a Starbucks? Was it just to terrorise some humans? To scare a poor innocent barrista?" Liam taunted. "You're smarter than that Kate. From what I've heard, you're cruel, vindictive, evil, but your not stupid."

"What would you know Liam? You've only heard what your boyfriend and his stupid friends want you to hear. They hate me. They've got every reason to hate me. I killed Derek's family, I worked with Peter and tried to kill my own brother. I tried to kill half of your pack, including you. So don't patronise me! You're a little boy. You don't know anything!"

"Then tell me?" Liam pleaded, feigning sympathy. "Tell me your side of things. You weren't always a monster!"

"I was though...I learned from the best. Gerard Argent! He was quite possibly the worst of the worst! Ane me? Well I was his least favourite. Chris was his only son. The one who he could turn into a soldier. Your mom was the favourite child. She was smart, cunning, ruthless. She was everything my father wanted in a child. So I had to fight harder to get attention. To get him to notice me."

"So because you're dad was a dick, you kill innocent people?" Liam scoffed. "Come on! That's total bull! My dad's a total dick too Kate. He's a waste of space, but do you see me running around, killing people, to get his attention?"

"That's where we're different then, isn't it Liam?" Kate smirked, picking up her coffee and taking a sip. "You've got friends who understand you. I had my father, my brother and my sister. The only people who could possibly understand what it felt like to be a hunter." Liam shook his head and smirked.

"You're so full of it!" Liam scoffed again. He stood up and stretched his legs and back before walking around the table. He looked over Kate's shoulder and smirked. He grabbed an empty chair and swung it down over Kate's head, smashing it into a hundred pieces, causing Jared to jump back, and Kate to smack her head of the table.

"Are you kidding me?" Kate said, standing up, revealling she had a bloody nose and lip. She wiped the blood from her nose and smirked. "A chair? You're a freaking werewolf Liam. Fight like one!"

"You're a werewolf?" Jared whispered to Liam.

"Dude, I'd love to sit and explain, but I'm kind of trying to make sure she doesn't kill-" Liam began, but was grabbed by Kate and thrown across the store. When he looked up, he saw she had turned monstrous. He growled at her and breathed himself through a shift. He felt the agony of his claws and fangs elongating. He felt hair growing on his face. He knew he was shifting at his own control.

"You know Kate, there's something stronger than an angry werewolf." Liam said, glaring at the Werejaguar.

"And what's that?"

"An angry werewolf with intermittent explosive disorder!" Liam warned, before jumping off the ground, tackling the woman. He began to punch her in the face. He may have sworn he would never hit a woman, but in that moment, Liam didn't care if Kate was male or female. She was dangerous and she could easily kill him and Jared before going on a killing spree. She could kill Lydia, Mason, Stiles, even Scott. Liam couldn't let that happen, so he kept punching. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and realised Kate had sunk her claws into his chest. She smirked before throwing him over her head, causing him to land harshly on his back, knocking the air out of him. She stood up slowly and walked over to him. She turned around and saw Jared hiding at the corner of the counter, watching what was happening. Kate put her hand into her black leather jacket and pulled out a large, serated blade.

"You're strong little wolf...I'm stronger!" She taunted, raising the blade above her head. As she began to lower it, it was blasted out of her hand, as the sound of a gun shot could be heard throughout the Starbucks. Everyone looked to the door, seeing Chris Argent standing, with Sophie by his side, holding up a large shot gun.

"Get the HELL away from my son!" Sophie warned, pointing the gun at Kate's head.

"Sophie?" Kate said, smirking darkly. "How are you sis? It's been a while..."

"Yeah, the last time I seen you, you'd just killed most of the Hale family in the fire. I told you to stay way, didn't I?"

"Oh, Sophie. You know me. Never been one to listen to authority figures."

"Oh, I know!" Sophie said angrily, walking towards her sister, whom she hadn't seen in 12 years. "Liam, get over beside Chris. NOW!" Sophie said, turning to her son and giving him the most serious look she had ever given him.

"So Sophie... Hope you don't mind, I told Liam he's my nephew...I wanted some family bonding time that didn't involve a round of shots being fired at my head."

"So you thought you'd have a safer time with a newly turned werewolf who throws temper tantrums? Liam was right Kate. You're smarter than that. Why did you really come here?"

"Would you believe me if I said I came to warn you?" Sophie scoffed at her sister. "Fine, don't believe me. But just so you know... The one you thought was gone forever? Well he's not. And he's closer than you think..." Kate warned looking around the room, making eye contact with Chris, then Liam, then Jared, then Sophie. "And when he kills you. All of you. Don't say I didn't warn you." Kate said, before pushing her way past Sophie, heading towards the door. Chris stood in her way. "Seriously Chris? Get out of my way!" Kate said.

"Sorry Kate. You know I can't do that!"

"Why do you ALWAYS have to make things difficult?" Kate said, before grabbing hold of Liam's arm, and using Liam as weapon to shove Chris out of the way, knocking both Argent men down.

"Liam!" Sophie said, running to her son's side. "Honey, are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Liam said angrily. He'd managed to shift back to his human form though. "Why didn't you tell me mom?"

"I didn't want you to know the kind of monster I was. You're my son. I want to protect you from pain."

"I understand that mom, but when I started dating Scott. When you found out about us, and you knew he used to date Allison, you could've said something!"

"Like what Liam? Oh you know your new boyfriend? Well he used to date your long-lost cousin, Allison. Oh and by the way, I used to be a Hunter and kill people like you!"

"How long have you known?"

"I think I've known all along, I just didn't want to admit it to myself." Sophie said, taking hold of Liam's hand. "Honey, you're bleeding. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It'll heal in a few hours." Liam turned around to Chris and gave a sad smile. "So, you're my uncle, huh?"

"It seems so kid. Are you alright with that?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Liam laughed slightly. He looked around the room and saw the mess he and Kate caused with their battle. "Jared, I'm so sorry about the mess!"

"Really Liam? You're apologising for a little mess, after saving my life?" Jared laughed out loud. "You're getting free coffee for life!" Liam laughed harder than he probably should've, given the situation. Sophie shook her head at her son and turned around to Jared and smiled softly.

"You were very brave!" Sophie complimented. "When Liam called me, I could hear you on the call. You stood up to Kate. Not many people have been able to do that!"

"Growing up with the old man I did, I'm not really scared of a crazy blue chick." Jared joked awkwardly. His face quickly became serious and he looked at the young Beta, who was just standing up. "You don't need to worry about your secret Liam. I won't tell a soul, I promise!"

"Thanks Jared. Now, lets get this place cleaned up!" Liam said, walking towards the pieces of broken chair that he'd hit Kate with.

"Liam, don't worry about it. You get home with your mom!" Chris interrupted. "I'll stay behind and clean up. You've had a long day, and I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about." Liam nodded and picked up his phone, which was lying on the floor next to the table he'd been sitting at.

"Thanks Mr Argent- I mean, Uncle Chris? Uncle Argent?" Liam stuttered, trying to get his head around the revelation that he was, in fact, an Argent.

"I think until you're comfortable enough with me, you should just call me Chris! How does that sound?"

"Perfect!" Liam smiled sweetly, making him look even younger than he actually was. "Mom, can we go home now?"

"Of course baby. The car door is open, so just go out. I'll be there in a minute, I just need to speak with Chris for a second" Sophie said, smiling softly at her son. He really did look like a scared little boy. It brought her back to when he was a child and he used to have to watch his father hit her. The fear the boy felt was always conveyed in his ocean blue eyes, and it always broke Sophie's heart to see him like that.

"Okay" Liam said, quickly departing the store. Sophie walked over to Chris, and pulled him to the side.

"Chris, is that who I think it is?" She asked, looking over at Jared, who was clearing up behind the counter.

"I think so, but I can't be sure."

"Chris, if it's him, then how did he end up here? How did he end up working in the coffee shop 5 minutes from my house? Does he know who I am?"

"How could he Soph?" Chris said softly at his sister.

"I don't know. I need to tell Liam the truth, don't I? The truth about what happened when I was in high school?"

"If that kid is who we think he is, then yeah, Liam's gonna need to know what's going on. So is Scott!"

"I'll call you later, once I tell him everything!" Sophie walked to the door of the Starbucks and turned around, looking at Jared one last time. She inhaled deeply, pain shown both on her face, and in her eyes.


	12. Chapter Twelve - Where You Belong

_"I know sometimes you're feeling lost_

_It's hard to find your place in it all_

_But you don't have to fear_

_Even when you mess up_

_You always got my love_

_I'm always right here"_

* * *

The ride home from Starbucks was incredibly silent. Liam didn't know what to say to his mom. What could he say? He'd just found out that his mom was his boyfriend's dead ex-girlfriend's long lost Aunt, and that the psycho who turned his boyfriend into a Berzerker was his own Aunt. He didn't know how to process this. His mind kept thinking back to what Kate had said about the incident and asking Sophie about what happened on May 29th 1993.

When they pulled into the driveway, Liam quickly climbed out of the car and ran to the front door, unlocked it with his key and let himself in. He walked quickly into the living room and sat down on the couch. He thought his mom would be right behind him but she wasn't. Liam sat nervously on the couch waiting for her. A few minutes later, Sophie walked into the living room with two cups of coffee, sitting one down in front of Liam.

"I thought you might need some coffee." Sophie said, smiling softly.

"Thanks." Liam said quietly.

"Okay, so we've got a lot we need to talk about..." Sophie started. "Can I start?"

"Sure" Liam said, looking into his mug as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"How did you become a Werewolf?"

"Well, remember when I first started at Beacon Hills High and hurt my ankle?"

"Yeah, when you were at Lacrosse practice?"

"Yeah. Well when I was at the hospital, I got attacked by a Wendigo, who dragged me to the roof. I fell over the edge when Scott arrived. Scott and the Wendigo fought and Scott tried to stop me from falling. My hand was slipping and the only way Scott could save me was to bite me. He got me on the roof and the Wendigo was killed by an assassin with no mouth. Scott didn't know what to do, so kind of kidnapped me and tied me up in his bathtub. I got away and Stiles and Scott ended up falling down Scott's stairs. I was being a total ass the next day. Scott and the pack were worried though, because it was the full moon that night. Kira, who's a Kitsune by the way, invited me to a party at Lydia's family lake house, where I started to turn. Scott chained me up in the boat house, but I got away. I ran into the woods, where Chris redirected me to a clearing. Scott calmed me down when I had a panic attack."

"Why did you have a panic attack?" Sophie asked, cautiously.

"Because I didn't want you and dad to find out about me. Being a Werewolf..."

"Why not?"

"Because of what happened at Devenford. With Coach's car. The look you guys had when I got kicked out of school, it almost destroyed me. I couldn't handle you guys being hurt and ashamed of me again. I didn't want you guys to think of me as a monster." Liam explained. "That's what I told Scott. He told me that I wasn't a monster. I was a Werewolf, like him. That calmed me down, a lot." Liam said with a faint smile on his lips.

"You really love Scott, don't you?"

"More than anything. We're Mates."

"You've mated? Already?" Sophie asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, according to Derek at least." Liam said with the same smile on his face. "Oh, and Brett Talbot seemed to know about it before Scott and I did."

"Yeah, when I was a hunter, the Talbot's were probably the nicest Werewolves in Beacon Hills. I never went after them. I was a horrible person though Liam. You would've been so ashamed to call me your mother." Sophie said with tears forming in her eyes. She blinked the tears away and shook her head. "How did you and Scott realise you had feelings for each other?"

"There was a Supernatural Deadpool going on around Beacon Hills for a while. We were all under attack. It's what brought Kate back to town initially. There was someone funding the whole operation, known as the Benefactor. We came up with a plan to find out who it was. When one of the assassins killed a Supernatural creature, visual confirmation was required, so Scott faked his death to try and draw out the Benefactor. The plan didn't work, but we figured out the Benefactor was a Banshee so it sort of worked. Any way, that night, I went over to Scott's place. He was talking to Kira because her mom had been hurt by Kate's Berzerkers."

"Kate had Berzerkers?"

"Yeah...Kira and I fought them on the roof of the hospital that night. It wasn't great. I started having nightmares about them for a while."

"Are the nightmares gone now?"

"Thankfully, yeah. Anyway, when Kira left Scott's place, I came in through the window and we talked and I realised I had a crush on him. We talked for a bit then ended up kissing."

"While he was still with Kira?"

"Yeah. We didn't mean for it to happen, and I felt so bad about it that I avoided Scott and the pack for days. I almost got killed because of it. At the bonfire, there were more assassins who used the music to pretty much drug Scott, Malia and I. Malia and I were knocked out but Scott, along with Derek, managed to save us. Scott and I went back to his place because you were out of town and Dad was working. We talked about everything and ended up kissing again. Then Lydia and Stiles stopped the Deadpool and we were safe- for like 20 minutes. I was still having nightmares about the Berzerkers and I was starting to see them when I was awake. I thought I saw one in the gym at school and almost choked myself with a weight. Scott saved me again..."

"He seems to do that a lot, doesn't he?" Sophie said, smiling sweetly at the affection in her son's voice everytime he mentioned Scott.

"I've saved him too."

"How so?"

"Well, after he saved me that day, I panicked and ran out of the gym and right into Stiles. He could tell that I was stressing out so we went back to his place to talk."

"You didn't kiss him too did you?"

"What? No! Gross!" Liam cringed. "We talked and he made me realise how deep my feelings for Scott were. I decided I was gonna tell him how I felt, but there was a slight issue. Kira. They were on a date that night, but it turns out Scott was breaking up with her to be with me. While he was doing that, Kate and the Berzerkers attacked them and kidnapped them and took them to Mexico. She turned Scott into a Berzerker."

"So you and the rest of the pack went to save them?"

"Yeah, as well as Chris, Peter Hale, Deputy Parrish and this Mexican family of Hunters" Liam explained.

"The Calaveras!"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I had a few encounters with them when I was young." Sophie frowned. "Back to your story, what happened?"

"Well I realised that I was in love with Scott and when he was a Berzerker, he attacked me. I tried to use the whole 'you're not a monster, you're a Werewolf' line on him that he used on me but that didn't work. I then said the only thing I could...I told him I was in love with him. It seemed to break the Berzerkers curse long enough for Scott to break through. He managed to turn back to himself and then he fought Peter, because Peter was the reason for the Deadpool and was the person who was helping Kate. Peter tried to hurt me with a church pue, and Scott totally kicked the crap out of him. Peter's now in Eichen house rotting away in some cell. Scott told me that he loved me too and we've been together ever since."

"That's really sweet." Sophie smiled. She looked down at Liam's coffee cup, noticing it was empty. "Do you want more coffee?"

"Please!" Liam said, sighing deeply. Sophie smiled at her son, taking his mug from him and heading to the kitchen. Liam was sitting awkwardly waiting for her to come back, when he heard the door knocking. "I'll get it Mom!" He said, standing up and heading to the door. He opened it and was surprised to find Scott standing there with a worried expression on his face. "Scott? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at work?"

"Argent called me! He told me what happened with Kate! He told me what you found out. I had to come make sure you were okay." Scott said, pulling Liam into a tight embrace. "Are you? Okay I mean?"

"I think so. A little sore still from fighting Kate and confused as hell about what she told me. I mean, I'm an Argent Scott! I don't even know what that means!"

"It means you're strong!" Scott reassured him. "You're strong like Allison was. Like Chris and your mom!"

"Scott? What're you doing here?" Sophie asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Chris called me and told me what happened. I had to come make sure Liam was okay."

"Well don't just stand there at the door, come in." She gestured the Alpha in. The three walked into the living room, with Sophie sitting in one of the arm chairs, with Scott and Liam taking the sofa.

"Can we talk about you now mom?" Liam asked, picking at a loose thread on his sleeve.

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"What happened on May 29th 1993?"

"Woah. Straight in there, huh?" Sophie laughed nervously. "What did Kate tell you happened?"

"Nothing, other than to ask you what happened, so that's what I'm doing. What happened on May 29th 1993?"

"Honestly? It was the worst day of my life." Sophie said sadly. Liam could tell how upset his mom was talking about it, but he had to push this time. She'd been lying to him his full life, so it was time she told him the truth.

"What happened mom?" Liam pushed.

"That was the day when Mr Finch was killed. He was killed by an Alpha Werewolf and I couldn't do anything to stop it!"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound insensitive, but how was that the worst day of your life?" Liam scoffed. Scott grabbed his boyfriend's hand, telling him to calm down.

"If I'm going to tell you about that day, I need to go back a bit further. I need to go back to November 1992." Sophie started. "I had been dating your father for a few month. We'd known each other for years. My family had lived in town most of my life and James lived nearby so we grew up together."

"How did you guys start dating?" Scott interrupted, getting a very annoyed look from Liam.

"My friend, Lilly, had called me and asked me to go to this party because your dad wanted to ask me out. I went to the party, your dad was hanging out with Peter Hale-"

"Dad knew Peter?" Liam cut in.

"They were friends. Peter was a freak!" Sophie said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay Mom. We already know Peter's a freak and I know that my dad's a drunk, so it's no surprise that you and him got together while he was drinking."

"Liam!" Scott said softly, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

"I'm sorry. I don't wanna be rude but we've talked about me and how I became a Werewolf and how Scott and I got together. I've been patient and I've answered all of your questions, now I want answers! No, I need answers! Please, Mom! What happened on May 29th 1993 that made that the worst day of your life?" Liam said impatiently.

"That was the day I quit hunting once and for all."

"No more vague non-answers Mom! Tell me what happened?" Liam snapped.

"That was the day I lost my son!" Sophie yelled back.

"Your son?" Scott asked, eyes narrowing.

"Yes, my son!" Sophie said with tears in her eyes. "You have a brother Liam."

"W-What?" Liam stuttered.

"On May 29th 1993, the day after I had given birth to my son, Gerard, he was taken from me because of a deal my father had made with an Alpha Werewolf. My baby was taken from me and I've not seen him since then!" Sophie explained, with tears running down her face.

"Gerard made a deal with an Alpha and the price was your baby?" Scott asked. Sophie nodded quickly, unable to contain the tears that were falling down her face. Liam sat silently, eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. He didn't know what was happening in his life. Five hours earlier, he was waking up in his boyfriend's arms, having lost his virginity to him. He was an only child, who didn't know his mom's family because she had told him they had died. Now, he had found out that not only did he have an Aunt, an Uncle and a Grandfather still out there, he also had an older brother, who had been abducted by an Alpha Werewolf 19 years earlier.

"I-I-I can't do this!" Liam said, standing up and running out the front door and down the street.

"I'll find him!" Scott reassured Sophie, running after his boyfriend, leaving the blonde Argent woman alone with her thoughts. She wrapped her arms around herself as she continued to cry to herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. ANOTHER Argent! We'll be meeting Gerard Argent Junior in chapter 14. We'll find out who Gerard Snr made the deal with, as well as what happened to Mr Finch the Librarian. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter and the story as a whole.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to contain flashbacks, which I had written but my computer broke. I'd written a whole chapter with interweaving present day and flashbacks, like the flashback episodes in the show. When I started to rewrite the chapter, I wasn't inspired to write the flashbacks, but I was inspired to write something pack orientated, while still answering some questions about what happened to Liam's brother and who took him. Again, I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but hey ho!

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

* * *

Liam ran and ran until his legs could no longer carry him. He was fighting back tears that were stinging his ocean coloured eyes and it was taking all his strength not to shift into his Werewolf form. He stopped running and looked up, blinking away the tears. He noticed he was outside an empty swing park. He walked into the park and sat on a rusty, creaky old swing. He held the rusty chains with his sleeve covered hands as he just stared at the ground at his feet.

His emotions finally caught up with him and he broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't stop himself and he couldn't calm himself down. His heart was breaking and he felt so betrayed by his mother. _How could she keep this from me? Didn't I deserve the truth?_ Liam thought to himself. _Is that what turned my dad into what he is? Did losing a son cost him everything?_ He just continued sobbing to himself, not paying attention to his surroundings.

Outside the swing park, Scott caught up with his boyfriend, having followed his scent all the way from the house. He knew his boyfriend needed him in that moment, but he didn't want to interrupt the boy. He wanted Liam to let it all out and knew the Beta wouldn't do it if he was there. Liam would try to hold it in. So instead of walking to his boy's side, he just stood for a few moments before he decided to go to Liam. He slowly and carefully walked to his boyfriend, kneeling down in front of him immediately.

"Hey. I'm here now!" Scott said, taking Liam's hand from the rusty chain and cupping it in his own. "I'm so sorry Liam!"

"How could she lie to me Scott?" Liam sobbed out. "I have a brother! I have a full family I knew nothing about! My mom used to kill our kind!" The boy rambled. Scott dropped Liam's hand, wrapping his arms around the Beta's shoulders. _He looks so fragile, so broken!_ Scott thought to himself.

"She was hurting too Liam. She lost her son. She lost her family because of it. She didn't want to lose you too. I can understand not wanting to lose you." Scott said, arms still wrapped around the boy.

"Please, don't defend her Scott!" Liam said, knowing his boyfriend was right, as per usual. "How could she let someone take her baby away? Did she even look for him?"

"I don't know Liam. I do know one thing though. Her father is a very evil, manipulative man."

"Do you know where he is?" Liam asked.

"Who? Gerard"

"Yeah. My grandfather. I want to meet him!" Liam said, standing up, wiping his face on his sleeves.

"Li, that's not such a good idea. Not when you're feeling like this." Scott warned. "Gerard will get into your head."

"I don't care. I need answers Scott. My grandfather can give me those answers." Liam argued. Scott sighed and looked at the boy in defeat.

"I'm not gonna convince you not to do this, huh?" Liam shook his head no. "You're stubborn! You really are an Argent!"

"So, can you take me to him please?" Liam pleaded.

"Fine. But we're not going alone! We're going to get the others before we go." Scott pulled out his phone and sent a message in the pack's group chat, requesting everyone meet him and Liam at the Animal Clinic.

* * *

They walked out of the park, towards bike, climbing on, with Liam holding onto Scott's waist incredibly tight. Driving faster than he should've been, Scott got them to the Clinic in record time. When they got there, they found Stiles, Lydia and Malia were already there waiting for them.

"Scott, what's going on?" Stiles queried. Lydia was looking at Liam, who was avoiding eye contact with the Banshee.

"Liam, have you been crying?" Lydia asked softly.

"What? No!" Liam said defensively.

"Liam, it's okay!" Scott said, smiling sweetly. "They're your friends. You can tell them the truth!"

"Can we go inside please?" Liam asked, shivering slightly.

"Sure, come on." Scott said, opening the doors to the Clinic to let his friends in. They went inside quickly and made their way into Deaton's office. Luckily, Deaton had gone home for the day, so they didn't need to worry about him being there.

"What's going on Scott? Why'd you want us to meet you here?" Malia asked bitterly. Scott knew that Malia had been struggling at school, and then Stiles told him that she had failed most of her midterms, and was potentially having to repeat her Junior year. He wanted to help her, but Stiles had told him that he'd take care of Malia, and Scott should focus on Liam.

"Liam found out some stuff today."

"Is this about your mom and Allison's dad?" Lydia asked. Liam nodded his head, still avoiding eye contact. "What happened sweetie?"

"After you dropped me off at Starbucks, I bumped into Kate." Liam started. Stiles' eyes went wide and Malia growled. "She told me she was there looking for me. She said that she recognised me because I look like my mom. I didn't know how she knew my mom and then she told me. My mom is her sister. My mom's an Argent."

"An Argent?" Stiles and Lydia said at the same time.

"Yeah. Kate and I got into a bit of a fight, but I managed to secretly call my mom, because I knew she was still with my unc- her broth- Mr Argent. Kate was about to kill me when my mom and Argent showed up. Kate took off and Argent stayed at the Starbucks to help clean up. Me and my mom went home and we talked."

"So? That doesn't sound like a big deal. People talk to their parents!" Malia said sarcastically.

"He isn't finished Malia!" Scott snapped. He never snapped at his pack, so Malia instantly shut up.

"We talked about how I became a Werewolf and then she told me that because of a deal that her father, my grandfather, had made with an Alpha, her son was taken away from her."

"But you haven't been taken away from her?" Malia said, Stiles and Lydia sharing a look. They knew what Liam wasn't saying.

"My mom and dad had another son. He was taken away the day after he was born by an Alpha Werewolf."

"Who?" Stiles asked.

"We don't know." Scott answered.

"I didn't stick around long enough to ask." Liam said, blushing deeply. "We need answers about who took my brother and there's only one person who can give me the answers I need."

"Gerard." Scott finished.

"No!" Stiles yelled, earning a strange look from both Liam and Malia. "We're not going to Gerard!"

"Stiles!" Lydia chastised.

"Do I need to say it in another language? How about German? Nein! French? Non! Simlish? Neeshga!"

"Stiles!" Lydia snapped again. "One, Simlish isn't a real language! Two, if Liam wants us to, we're going with him to see Gerard!"

"What if I refuse to go?" Stiles said, crossing his arms across his narrow chest. Lydia narrowed her eyes, and pursed her lips.

"You don't have a choice Stiles." Lydia countered.

"Guys, this isn't helping." Malia said angrily. "Stiles, you've dealt with Peter, Kate, you lived in Eichen House for goodness sake! What's so scary about an old man?"

"He's pure evil!" Stiles yelled.

"So?" Liam interrupted. "Stiles, if you don't want to come, that's fine, but I need to go see my grandfather."

"And he's not going alone!" Scott added. "I'm going with him."

"So am I!" Lydia joined in.

"Me too." Malia shrugged.

Stiles grumbled and flailed his arms in defeat. "Fine! I'll go!"

"Fine, now that's settled, we better go now." Scott smiled. "Oh, and we're taking the jeep."

The pack left the Clinic quickly and made their way to Stiles' worn down jeep, with Liam, Malia and Lydia climbing in the back. Stiles got into the jeep, a deep frown on his face.

* * *

Stiles drove them quickly across town until he reached Gerard's nursing home. The pack piled out of the jeep, convening at the front door. Scott took hold of Liam's hand as they pushed the doors open. They walked to the front desk together, Malia, Stiles and Lydia hanging slightly behind. The receptionist didn't look up from her computer, so Scott cleared his throat. The middle-aged woman groaned and looked up at the two Werewolves.

"How can I help?" She said with a fake smile on her face. Liam rolled his eyes at the woman, but Scott knew they would need to be nice.

"We're here to visit Gerard Argent" Scott explained softly.

"I'm sorry, but unless there's a family member with you, there's no way you're going into see him." The lady smiled. Liam, growing impatient with the woman, having had his patience already on breaking point all day, decided to speak up.

"He's my grandfather! And if you don't let us into see him, I'm going to-" Liam started, but Lydia, having listened to the altercation, grabbed him to shut him up.

"He's going to sue you!" She interrupted. "Not the nursing home. You personally!" She could feel Liam's eyes burning a hole in the back of her head.

Stiles ran to the desk, a smile which could only be described as Grinch like plastered on his pale face. "Irene is it?" He asked. The woman nodded her head slightly. "My friend here has come to see his grandpa because he's only just gotten back into town, having been away at boarding school for the last 3 years. He just wants to see his grandpa one more time before he has to go back to school" Stiles lied.

"I'm sorry, but no. You can't go see Mr Argent." Irene said smugly. Malia growled from behind her friends. She'd had enough of the woman being so unhelpful, so decided to take matters into her own hands. She walked across to the desk, pushing Lydia and Stiles out of the way. She grabbed hold of the back of Irene's head, smacking it off the desk, knocking her unconscious.

"MALIA!" Stiles yelled. "You can't just do that!"

"I didn't kill her, did I?" She asked sarcastically.

"Not the point!" Stiles countered. "Liam, Scott, Lydia, you guys go to Gerard. Malia and I will hide her!" Scott nodded, grabbing Liam and Lydia down the familiar hallway. When they reached the door, Liam looked nervously up at Scott, who gave him a reassuring smile. Liam took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He didn't wait for a response before opening the door wide and walking in.

"Mr Argent?" He said nervously.

"Well...This is a surprise." Gerard said, turning around in his chair, black ooze pouring from his nose.

"Hello sir, my name's -"

"Liam Dunbar. I know who you are." Gerard interrupted. "My daughter may have turned her back on her family, but I kept tabs on her."

"So you know who I am. Do you know why I'm here?" Liam asked bitterly. Scott and Lydia stood behind him, looking incredibly serious.

"I take it you've found out about Gerard and you've come to me looking for answers?"

"Actually, yes." Lydia answered. "Mr Argent, I'm Lydia Martin, we've met before. I was friends with Allison."

"I know who you are Ms Martin."

"Can you please tell us what happened to your grandson?" Lydia asked softly.

"Please Grandpa?" Liam begged, hoping the familial bond between them would be strong enough to sway the old man.

"Grandpa? I haven't been called that in quite some time." Gerard smiled wickedly.

"Mr Argent? Please, we need to find Gerard." Scott said, stepping in front of Liam.

"Grandpa, please? I need to know what happened to my brother. He's out there somewhere and he could be in trouble."

"He was raised by an Alpha Werewolf Liam. Even if he was still alive, he's going to be a Werewolf. You won't want him the way he is."

"I don't care if he's a Werewolf. I might be an Argent by blood, but I wouldn't turn my back on my family." Liam said angrily. "Besides, why would I turn my back on a Werewolf-" He said, with his head down. As he raised it, his eyes glowed yellow. "-when I'm one too? Now tell me, who took my brother?"

"If you want to know the truth, answer me one thing…"

"And what would that be?" Liam asked.

"Have you ever heard the story of Lyacon?" Liam and Scott shook their heads.

"I have." Lydia interjected. "According to the story, Lycaon, king of Arcadia, sacrificed a boy to Zeus, who didn't take the offering too well. Zeus unleashed a deluge, so that the rivers ran in torrents and the sea flooded the coastal plain, engulfed the foothills with spray, and washed everything clean. Prometheus and his son were saved from this deluge by building a chest. Like Noah's ark, the son and his wife took refuge on the chest, saving them from the water."

"Good Ms Martin. And what, pretell was the son's name?"

"Deucalion!" Lydia said softly.

"Deucalion took your grandson?" Scott asked, angrily. "Why the hell did you let that happen?"

"I had no other choice Mr McCall!"

"What do you mean?" Liam asked.

"Seven months before the baby was taken, on the very same day my sixteen year old daughter, Sophie and her low life boyfriend James told me she was pregnant, Chris and I had a meeting with two Alphas. Deucalion and Ennis. They were trying to get me to sign a truce, which Talia Hale had failed to do on several occasions. I refused their terms, so Ennis attacked Chris, almost killing him in the process. I was desperate. I couldn't lose any of my children to those beasts, so I did the only thing I could think to stop them… I offered the one thing I knew they couldn't refuse. In exchange for Chris' life, I would give them the baby."

"So in a desperate attempt not to lose your son, you sold your daughter's?" Liam asked angrily. Gerard nodded his head, before coughing viciously. "What happened after the baby was born?"

"I hadn't told Sophie about the deal I had made. Not until after the baby was born. She was 8 and a half months pregnant, when she went into labor in the high school library. She gave birth with the assistance of her friend Lilly, Mr Finch the Librarian and your father by her side. After the baby was born, they were both taken to hospital to be checked over. Both were very healthy, so were released. When they came home though, your mother's friends had shown up with gifts for the baby. Mr Finch had even shown up to make sure she was okay. And that's when the Alphas arrived. Sophie tried to fight them off, Mr Finch was caught in the crossfire and was shot by Sophie. As the fight waged, I held Sophie back, telling her it was going to be alright. Deucalion took baby Gerard and he and Ennis left the house. We never saw the baby again. And if had to do it all again, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Scott and Stiles were right about you. You're an evil, horrible asshole!" Liam snapped, his eyes glowing yellow and his fangs and claws elongating.

"Li, calm down!" Scott said, grabbing Liam's arm. Liam didn't respond or calm down. "Look at me. Come on, look at me!" He said, forcing the Beta to meet his eyes. "I'm here, calm down." Scott's eyes glowed a fierce red and he rested his head on Liam's forehead. "Think about the dance, when you were shifting outside. We kissed and you calmed down. You can do it again. Control the shift!" Liam took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, they'd returned to their natural blue color.

"Thank you." Liam whispered, placing a small kiss on Scott's lips.

"So it would appear you have a type Mr McCall…" Gerard said, smirking. Stiles ran into the room, bumping into the doorframe as he did.

"Guys, I think we'd better go! Irene woke up and she's called security! They're on their way here. Now!

"It's fine." Liam said, glaring at Gerard. "He's served his purpose anyway." Liam stood up, grabbing hold of Scott's hand. Lydia and Stiles left the room first, going to meet Malia outside.

"Liam…" Gerard called out as Liam reached the door. The young Beta stopped and turned to his grandfather. "You've heard why your brother was taken. The Alpha's are not to be trusted, and if they raised your brother as one of them, he'll be a cold blooded monster!" Gerard warned.

"I don't care. I'm going to find him!" Liam said, leading Scott out the door. The pack walked together out to Stiles' jeep, climbing in again.

"So, what now?" Lydia asked curiously.

"First we find Deucalion…" Scott started.

"And then we find my brother." Liam said seriously. Stiles and Lydia smiled, while Malia frowned. Scott looked at Liam, pride and love in his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend, whose whole life had been turned upside down within the last 24 hours, and yet he was being so brave. So selfless. In that moment, Scott was filled with more love and pride than he thought was possible. And looking into Liam's ocean colored irises, he knew that the Beta wouldn't give up until he'd located his brother, and united his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, some answers have been given. In the next chapter, the pack will be on the hunt for Deucalion and Gerard Argent Jr.


	14. Chapter 14: Keep Holding On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ladies and gentlemen, here it is...the penultimate chapter of this story. I wanted to add more between Liam and Sophie but I kept their interaction to a minimum in this chapter. I've added a couple of characters who haven't had a chance to shine in this chapter, but may be very useful in the next chapter. Also, we finally get to meet Gerard Argent Jr.
> 
> This chapter isn't super long either, but it sets up the next chapter nicely, so I hope you all enjoy it.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

* * *

Over a week had passed since Liam Dunbar had discovered the truth about his heritage and he'd not returned home since then. For the first couple of days, he stayed at Lydia's house, until Ms Martin decided it was inappropriate for a teenage boy to be living with her daughter. Knowing that his friend wasn't ready to return home just yet, Stiles had offered Liam a bed at his house, with Sheriff Stilinski offering to help Liam track down his brother. Scott had told Liam he would contact Deucalion for information, but hadn't heard anything back in five days. Liam was beginning to get desperate though. He had a brother that he knew nothing about. He had to find him as soon as possible.

It was Friday night and Liam was at Scott's place, curled up at the Alpha's side, with Scott softly stroking Liam's hair. Scott had noticed that since Liam stopped going home, he'd become a lot more clingy. He spent almost all of his free time at Scott's side, and when Scott was working, Liam would come to the clinic and wait for him. Not that Scott minded, but he was getting really worried about the Beta. He hadn't spoken to Mason in days, he was barely eating and didn't seem to be getting much sleep either.

"Hey babe?" Scott finally spoke out.

"Yeah?" Liam said, groggily. Scott realised the boy must have been falling asleep.

"I don't wanna push you into doing something you're not ready for, or something you don't want to do, but I really think that you should go talk to your mom. She must be worried about you."

"Doubt it." Liam said bitterly. "Besides, Stilinski spoke with her yesterday. She knows where I am. I just- I just don't think I'm ready to go back there yet."

"I get it. Trust me, I get it. How about we go over to your place tomorrow, get some more of your things?" Scott suggested. He smirks down at Liam's outfit. "Stiles' clothes aren't the most flattering. He's too tall."

"Well I could've borrowed Lydia's clothes, but I don't think I have the legs for a dress."

"I'd beg to differ." Scott said with a smirk, pushing the boy onto his back and climbing on top of him. "You could wear anything and I'd think you were sexy as hell!"

"That's because you're a horny teenager." Liam countered, with a smirk to match Scott's.

"And you're not?" Scott said, kissing Liam deeply. He slipped his hands onto Liam's slim waist, gripping him tightly. One of Liam's hands found its way into Scott's hair, while the other slid onto Scott's backside. The kiss began to get deeper and more heated. Scott let go of Liam's waist long enough to grab the hem of the oversized hoodie Liam had borrowed from Stiles. He slid it up Liam's body and broke the kiss long enough to pull of the hoodie. He threw it across the room, into some unknown corner. Their lips reconnected as Liam began unbuttoning Scott's dark grey shirt. Once it was fully unbuttoned, he pulled it off Scott's shoulders, throwing it somewhere on the floor. They continued to kiss, until Scott's bedroom door swung open, a soaking wet Stiles standing at the other side. The two Werewolves broke apart quickly, Liam trying to cover himself.

"Stiles! Have you ever heard of knocking?" Liam barked, his face an intense shade of red.

"What? Of course I have!" Stiles said, giving the Beta a strange look. "We've gotta go! Now!"

"Why?" Scott said, standing up from the bed.

"I just got a call from Derek. He's with Deucalion!" Stiles announced.

"Where is he?" Liam said, bouncing off the bed.

"Three miles out of town!" Stiles confirmed. "Derek said we've gotta go fast or we're gonna miss them."

"Then, we'll call the pack, get them to meet us here and then we go." Scott said, picking up his shirt.

"Yeah, about that…" Stiles said, making a strange face. "Follow me." As Stiles took off down the hallway, Liam and Scott shared a confused look, before following the human. Liam grabbed Stiles' hoodie on the way out the door.

"Stiles, where are we go-" Scott said, as the two Werewolves turned into the living room. His questioned died in his throat though when he looked around the room. The pack was already there. Stiles, Malia, Kira and Lydia. Liam smiled, which quickly turned into a frown when two men walked out of the kitchen. "What are you guys doing here?" Scott asked the two men, smiling happily at them.

"We came back to help." One of the men said, smiling sweetly at the Alpha.

"Who are they?" Liam whispered to Scott.

"Liam, this is Isaac and Ethan. They're pack." Scott said, smiling at the two Betas in front of him. "How did you know what was going on?"

"Derek called us." Ethan said. "He told us Stiles called asking for help finding Deucalion. I was part of Deucalion's pack, so I had an idea where he might be."

"We've gotta get moving though. We don't have long. Deucalion said that he was leaving town tonight." Isaac added.

"Okay, come on." Scott said, grabbing his jacket off the table.

"Um, Ethan?" Liam called after the former Alpha.

"Yeah?"

"You said you were a part of Deucalion's pack. Did you ever meet my brother?" Liam asked. "His name's Gerard."

"I'm sorry Liam, I didn't meet him." Ethan said sadly. "But Ennis once told Aiden and I that Deucalion had a contingency plan, in case one of the Alphas crossed him. It could be your brother?"

"If it is- then doesn't that mean he's a?"

"Werewolf like us? Yeah." Ethan gave the shorter Beta a small smile before walking away after the others. When they got outside, Liam noticed there were two cars. Lydia's and Stiles'. Lydia, Ethan, Isaac and Kira climbed into Lydia's car, while Scott, Stiles, Malia and Liam climbed into Stiles' jeep.

Once in the jeep, Scott turned to Liam who looked like he was ready to crack at any moment.

"Liam? Do you think we should call your mom or at least Argent?" Scott asked quietly. Liam shook his head.

"No!" Stiles gave Scott a look that said 'Tell him to behave and accept his family's help'.

"Liam, I love you, and I get that you're pissed at your mom, but you've gotta give this up!" Scott snapped. "We're about to go into God knows what, totally unprepared. Your mom and Argent are experienced hunters! We need their help!" Liam looked pissed that Scott spoke to him the way he did, but Stiles looked back at the Beta and gave him a sad look.

"Liam, Scott's right. And more importantly, you need them!" Stiles said, uncharacteristically sweetly. "You've been living at my house for the last five days and just because I don't have super Werewolf hearing doesn't mean I haven't heard you crying yourself to sleep at night." Malia gave Liam a sympathetic look and reached across the backseat.

"Liam, you're not in this on you own. You have us but you need your family." Malia added. "Do you have any idea what I would give to have one more day with my mom and Kiley? Don't throw all that away just because your mom kept a couple of secrets from you!" Liam growled a little, mainly from frustration and defeat.

"Fine! I'll call my mom!" He said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He unlocked it quickly, before scrolling until he found his mom's number. He pressed call and held the phone to his ear. It rang twice before his mom answered.

"Liam?" His mother's voice sounded surprised.

"Yeah mom, it's me. I-" He stuttered. How could he tell her that he's found a lead on locating his brother? "We've found Deucalion." He said simply.

"Where? I'll meet you there." Sophie said, almost immediately.

"I'll text you the address." Liam said dryly. "And call Argent. We might need him." He added before hanging up the phone. Scott gave him a look that said both 'I'm so proud of you' and 'Stop being an ass' at the same time. Stiles quickly sent Liam the address, who immediately forwarded it onto his mom. As soon as the text was sent, Stiles started up the jeep and started driving.

* * *

They drove through Beacon Hills, faster than they should've been. Within 15 minutes, the jeep rolled up outside of the abandoned warehouse Deucalion had take up residence in. Liam looked out the window and saw the rest of the pack, along with Derek and Braeden, standing beside Lydia's car.

"What if he's in there?" Liam asked nervously.

"Isn't that what we want?" Malia asked.

"Well yeah but -"

"You don't think you're ready to meet him?" Scott concluded.

"Yeah...And what if he's like us?"

"Then you have something in common?" Stiles added awkwardly.

"Seriously guys, if Gerard's in there, what if he doesn't know about us? Our family I mean. What if he does know about us and doesn't want anything to do with us because we didn't find him?"

"Liam, you'll never know the answers to all those questions until we go in there." Scott offered, taking hold of Liam's hand, giving it a firm squeeze. "We're all here with you Liam. And we're not leaving you." Liam nodded his head, smiling softly before Scott opened the door, climbing out into the pouring rain. As the other pack climbed out of the jeep, another car pulled up behind them. Liam's mom and Chris Argent climbed out quickly, both holding guns. Sophie ran to Liam's side, wrapping her arms around him.

"Bamm-Bamm, I've missed you so much!" She said, squeezing Liam tightly.

"You too mom," The Beta added softly. "Have you been in yet?"

"Not yet. We just got here." Scott answered, noticing Derek walking towards them.

"Deucalion's waiting inside." Derek said as soon as he reached the jeep. His eyes met with Scott's first, who immediately saw the concern in his eyes. Derek's eyes then left Scott's, going to Stiles' then Malia's before finally meeting Liam's, who was practically shaking with nerves.

"Is he alone?" Sophie asked.

"From what I could tell, yes. But that's not to say others couldn't be there, cloaking their scents." Derek deduced. "We should have a plan before going in, all guns blazing."

"I have one," Scott said confidently. "Liam, Sophie, Lydia. Stiles and I go in first, with Argent, Derek, Kira and Braeden acting as the first line of defense. Isaac, Ethan and Malia are the backup, who'll wait here in case things go bad?"

"Sounds like a well thought out plan Scott," Argent complimented. "Hopefully you won't need backup though." Liam let out a pained sigh before linking hands with Scott.

"Don't leave me," he begged quietly.

"Never!" Scott said, giving the Beta's hand a reassuring squeeze. Liam smiled softly, before looking at his mom. She nodded at him, telling him he's in charge. He swallowed loudly, before pushing open the door.

"He's in the office upstairs," Derek told him as he entered the building.

* * *

The group walked through the warehouse, which looked like it had been abandoned quite some time ago. Liam got to the middle of the warehouse, noticing the office located above them. He looked around for a set of stairs, walking slowing towards them, hand still clasped with Scott's. He got to the stairs and looked over his shoulder. Scott was right behind him, followed by his mom, Stiles and Lydia. He felt somewhat reassured that the pack was by his side. He walked up the old, rusty stairs onto an equally rusty walkway. The group walked quickly to the office, where they saw Deucalion sitting at the desk, holding a mug of steaming hot coffee.

"Why so nervous?" Deucalion asked, giving Liam an immediate sense of unease. He stood from the chair, placing his coffee on the desk, and walking around it to sit on the edge. "Bonjour Mademoiselle Argent" He said, looking directly at Sophie who scowled at him, her hand tightening around the grip of her gun.

"Deucalion," She greeted, through gritted teeth. "Where is he?"

"You mean my young protege?" The Alpha asked, voice dripping with confidence. "He's not here...Business meetings bore him. He has a very short fuse, a trait I hear has been inherited by his baby brother?" His eyes falling onto Liam, whose eyes glowed yellow, as a growl tore from his throat.

"Liam!" Scott said, squeezing the Beta's hand, but it fell on deaf ears as the Beta continued to growl as his fangs began to elongate and his claws began to grow.

"Control your Beta Scott!" Deucalion ordered.

"Our relationship doesn't work like that! Our pack doesn't work like that!" Scott said angrily. "Liam, breathe!"

"Why is he acting like that?" Lydia whispered to Stiles.

"His IED mixed with his anger towards Deucalion must be triggering the change." Stiles deduced. "I don't think he can control it."

"Control your Beta or I'll be forced to!" Deucalion threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Scott threatened back. Liam continued to growl at the Alpha, before letting out an angry roar. Deucalion smirked at the Beta, before raising his hand, bringing it down, striking Liam across the face. This caused both Scott and Sophie to react, Scott changing, and Sophie raising her gun, getting ready to fire. Lydia tensed up, grabbing hold of Stiles' arm.

"Stiles!" She whispered, as Scott grabbed Deucalion, throwing him out the room and over the edge of the walkway. The older Alpha fell to the lower level, but landed on all fours. Scott roared, jumping down beside his one-time ally. He jumped on the older wolf, punching him in the face repeatedly, getting no reaction from the older man. Eventually though, Deucalion had enough and grabbed Scott's throat, throwing him hard against a wooden pillar, cracking it in the process. Liam, having watched his Alpha and boyfriend defend him, couldn't watch him any more. He jumped down, landing directly on Deucalion's back, digging his claws into the Alpha's chest. Deucalion smirked, before throwing Liam over his shoulder, causing him to land directly at Scott's side.

"You think two wolf pups can stand a chance against me? The Demon Wolf?" The Alpha said as he turned. As he took a step forward, a shot was fired directly into his shoulder. He looked up and saw Sophie standing at the edge of the walkway, with her gun pointed at him. He smirked and jumped up beside her. "You'll be happy to hear both your sons have inherited your bravery," he said smugly, before punching Sophie in the face, knocking her unconscious. He looked at Stiles and Lydia, shaking his head, then jumped down beside Scott and Liam. "Has it been done?" He called out into the abandoned warehouse.

"Of course it has," a voice called out in a thick British accent. "You trained me well!" The voice continued, only getting closer. Liam looked around, pushing himself up ready to fight. He saw a shadow coming towards them in the barely lit room. As it approached, Scott stood up, getting in front of the Beta.

"The humans won't be able to come in either," The voice said as it got closer. Liam took a deep breath as he realised he was about to come face to face with his brother for the first time. The first thing Liam saw was the light hitting the blond hair that belonged to his brother. Within seconds, the older Argent boy appeared at Deucalion's side.

"G-Gerard?" Liam stuttered out as he finally cast his eyes on his brother's face.

"Hello brother," The older boy said, his deep blue eyes meeting Liam's, a deep smirk plastered on his pale face. His blond hair fell on his face as his smirk turned to a sadistic smile. "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

Up on the walkway, Stiles and Lydia stood watching the interaction below. Lydia took a deep breath before grabbing Stiles' arm again.

"Are you okay?" Stiles whispered.

"No!" Lydia said softly. "Someone's going to die." She said cryptically, as Stiles eyes widened. "One of them is going to die!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it… We have Ethan and Isaac back, Deucalion being a badass Demon Wolf, Gerard Argent and a Banshee's premonition! A lot of action squeezed into a short chapter. Tell me what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> I've also got to admit that in earlier chapters, I left a red herring to who Gerard is. He's not Jared, the barista from the Starbucks. The real Gerard Argent Jr is a completely new character, who in my mind would be played by Graham Rogers, from Quantico and Revolution. To me, he looks like he could be the son of Sarah Michelle Gellar and the person I think could play Liam's dad.


	15. Chapter 15 - Family Portrait

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

We look pretty normal, let's go back to that

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally

* * *

Up on the walkway, Stiles and Lydia stood watching the interaction below. Lydia took a deep breath before grabbing Stiles' arm again.

"Are you okay?" Stiles whispered.

"No!" Lydia said softly. "Someone's going to die." She said cryptically, as Stiles eyes widened. "One of them is going to die!"

"What who is it Lydia?" Stiles asked, grabbing the Banshee's shoulders.

"I don't know," She answered honestly, her dread filled eyes meeting Stiles'. "He said even the humans couldn't get in? He can keep the supernatural out using mountain ash but what can keep humans out?"

"I have no idea!" Stiles answered, looking at the closed door at the other end of the warehouse. He looked down at the four Werewolves below, "We've gotta help them out!"

Down on the lower level, Liam Dunbar stood behind his boyfriend, his eyes fixed on the tall blond Beta. Deucalion stood at Gerard's side, making the younger wolf look all the more menacing. Having a Demon Wolf by your side will have that effect.

"What have you done to our friends?" Scott asked bitterly.

"I haven't touched them. I've just made sure they can't enter this place. For the Supernatural creatures, I've laid a circle of Mountain ash around the building…"

"And for the humans? Like our Uncle?" Liam said from behind Scott. It felt weird for him to call Chris his uncle, but he didn't know what else to call the hunter.

"It's quite simple really…" Deucalion started.

"And genius might I add…" Gerard added, smirking smugly.

"You see, Gerard, whilst doing extensive research, discovered there is a way to stop a human from entering a premises."

"It was a myth that hadn't been tested in over a millennium, but when I read it, I had to try it out. It's a concentrated mixture of mountain ash and the dirt from an ancient temple named Pluto's Gate. You see, the dirt possesses some of the cave's supernatural power to kill anyone. Mixed with the mountain ash, it won't kill anyone, but it will act as a barrier," Gerard explained, smirking proudly at himself.

"What has he turned you into, Gerard?" Liam asked, stepping out from behind Scott.

"Deucalion hasn't turned me into anything, brother!" Gerard said, stepping closer to Liam. "Our mother made me this the day she gave me up!"

"She didn't give you up through choice!" Liam argued, surprising himself by defending their mother. "Our grandfather made a deal with Deucalion to save our Uncle from Ennis. You were the payment!"

"I know that, Liam!" Gerard snapped, his eyes beginning to glow a bright, icy blue.

"Your eyes!" Liam said, his eyes widening. "They're blue!"

"Well you're an observant one, aren't you?" Gerard mocked.

"Your eyes only become blue if you've-"

"Taken an innocent life?" Gerard finished for his brother. Liam swallowed hard. "Yes Liam. I've killed before...Several times."

"Why?"

"I just embraced what our family motto." Gerard smirked. "We hunt those who hunt us!"

"You killed hunters, didn't you?" Scott asked.

"I did. And do you wanna know something else Liam?" Gerard said, getting closer to Liam's face. "I loved every second of it!"

* * *

Outside the warehouse, Malia, Derek, Braeden, Kira and Argent were standing at beside the cars, waiting for a signal to tell them to come in. Malia closed her eyes, focusing her hearing on the warehouse.

"Something doesn't sound right," She said nervously. "It's too quiet!"

Derek focused his hearing, not picking up anything either. "You're right. We gotta go in there!" He said, rushing towards the door. As soon as he reached the door, he was rebounded back, sending him crashing back into Malia and Argent.

"What the hell was that?" Isaac asked, as he and Ethan ran back to them.

"Mountain ash!" Malia said, pulling herself up.

"It's more than mountain ash," Derek said, as he rose to his feet.

"What is it then?" Ethan asked, looking at the barrier.

"I have no idea!" Derek answered, looking nervous at the former Alpha in front of him.

* * *

Back inside the warehouse, Liam and Scott stood nervously, as Gerard circled them, his eyes still glowing, his claws elongated.

"Since you have this all under control Gerard, I'll leave you to it." Deucalion said, turning and walking towards a door at the other side of the room. It obviously didn't lead outside, but it led away from the main floor.

"Why are you doing this Gerard?" Liam asked nervously.

"Doing what Liam?" Gerard snarled. "Getting to know my brother?" Liam turned to Scott, and leaned close.

"Go check on my mom!" Liam whispered.

"She's here?" Gerard asked, having not seen their mother. "Where?" Scott looked nervously at Liam before running towards the stairs, going up them as quickly as he could. As he got to Sophie's side, he began to shake her awake.

"Sophie, come on! Wake up!" Scott whispered. She began stirring awake, opening her eyes slowly.

"Oww!" She moaned, trying to sit up. The pain in her head was excruciating. She blinked a couple of times as Scott grabbed her arm, helping her up slowly.

"Sophie, he's here!" Scott whispered, causing the huntress to turn around. Her eyes trailed down on the tall blond man standing in front of her younger son. He was around six foot tall, with striking blue eyes. His blond hair falling messily onto his pale, face. She noticed a small mole on his left cheek, beside a set of thin lips. She couldn't help notice how much he looked like Liam. As soon as she realised that, her eyes fell onto her younger son. He still looked so young, but the courage and pride in his eyes made him look older than he actually was. His face pale and full of worry. Worry for his mother, his boyfriend and his pack.

"Hello mother," Gerard called up to Sophie. "Bet you never thought see me again!" He said dryly.

"Gerard?" Sophie said, as she made her way to the stairs. "How are you here in Beacon Hills?"

"Deucalion brought me here...He wanted me to meet my family." He answered as Sophie walked down the stairs. "I must admit, I'm kind of disappointed so far."

"You're a Werewolf, aren't you?" Sophie asked.

"I am. And I make Deucalion look like an Angel!" He said with a dark smirk on his face. "But there is one thing I want to do."

"And what's that?" Liam asked nervously.

"To make her suffer!" Gerard said, grabbing Sophie by the throat.

"Mom!" Liam yelled, running forward. Gerard's claws elongated and his fangs grew as he held his mother by the throat.

"Stay back Liam!" Sophie choked out.

"Now, I haven't quite decided how I want to do it…" Gerard smirked. "I mean, I could rip her throat out right now, or I could kill her pride and joy. Make sure she loses both of her sons."

"Don't hurt her. Please Gerard!" Liam begged.

"Then it's decided. I'll kill you first. Make her truly suffer!" He said, throwing Sophie to the ground. He growled as he pounced towards Liam. Liam's eyes glowed yellow as he pounced towards his brother too. They clashed in the middle of the air, where they crashed to the ground. Being older and a more experience Werewolf, Gerard quickly gained the upper hand. His fist clashing hard against Liam's jaw. At the sidelines, Scott wanted nothing more than to jump in and save his boyfriend but he knew Liam had to do this on his own.

Gerard straddled Liam's chest, bringing his fist hard down against the young Beta's face. Liam felt the bones cracking but he wasn't going to give up. Gerard raised his hand again but opened his fist, bringing his long claws down, slashing across Liam's chest. Liam winced in pain as he felt the flesh being ripped from him. He growled up at his brother and tried to move, but couldn't. Gerard had almost a foot on him, and weighed considerably more, so Liam knew he'd need to be crafty to get up from below the barbaric Beta above him. Liam let his breathing slow down for a second, calming himself. When Gerard was about to strike again, Liam used all his strength to push his legs up, knocking Gerard to the side. Liam instantly got up, before pouncing down onto Gerard. He opened his claws instantly, bringing them harshly down against Gerard's face, neck and chest. The smell of Gerard's blood was getting to Liam. He'd never been this aggressive or angry before, even with his IED. That's when he had a thought. Channel that into his fight too.

* * *

Outside of the factory, Chris and Braeden were analysing the line of ash that lay at the entrance. A few feet away, stood Kira, Malia, Ethan and Isaac, who were listening intently to the carnage happening inside.

"What's going on in there?" Kira asked, unable to hear as well as the others.

"Liam's fighting with his brother" Malia answered instantly. "I can't tell who's winning though."

"I don't think either of them are…" Isaac added. "I think they're evenly matched."

"Gerard's holding back…" Ethan deduced.

"How can you tell?" Derek asked, returning to the scene.

"He was raised and trained by Deucalion. He's been a Werewolf for who knows how long. Liam's been a Werewolf for a couple of months. Gerard's holding back."

"You're underestimating Liam." Kira said bitterly. While she still struggled seeing Scott and Liam together, she knew they were supposed to be together. She also knew that Liam was exceptionally strong for a newly turned Beta. He was like a ticking time bomb. His IED saw to that.

"I agree with Kira. Liam's stronger than some Alpha's I've met before," Derek said with a smile. "We need to get in there and help them!"

* * *

Back inside, Liam and Gerard fought mercilessly. Neither truly gaining the upper hand. Gerard was vicious with his attacks, but Liam wasn't holding back. He had fully shifted and was slashing and biting at the older Beta. Gerard, having hand enough of Liam's attacks, kicked the young Beta into a pile of pipes that lay stacked up.

"Liam!" Scott and Sophie yelled at the same time. Scott ran to his boyfriend's side, while Sophie just stood in front of the angry Beta in front of her.

"Mom, stay back!" Liam croaked out, trying to stand up. Blood pouring from his cut cheek and nose, his arms battered and bruised. He managed to get to his feet, but stumbled. He would've fallen if Scott hadn't grabbed onto him. "I'm fine!" Liam said, grabbing Scott's hand.

"So you think you're ready for round two?" Gerard mocked. Liam smirked and stumbled forward. He took a deep breath and gained his composure. He walked forward slowly and stepped in front of his mother, preventing the evil Beta from advancing on her.

"I'm not afraid of you, Gerard." Liam said bravely. "I've fought Berzerkers and Werejaguars. I'm not afraid of a Beta with abandonment issues!" Gerard's eyes glowed icy blue as he growled at the younger Beta. He leapt at Liam, who smirked and grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt, throwing him into the pile of pipes he'd been thrown into. "Mom, Stiles, Lydia, get the barrier off the door and get the hell out of here!" Liam ordered. Stiles and Lydia shared a look and ran down the stairs. They ran to the door, with Sophie ignoring Liam's order. "Mom! Please, go. I can't fight him and worry about protecting you too!"

"I'm not leaving, Liam. It's my fault he's the way he is!" Sophie said, grabbing her son's hand, as she watched as Gerard began to get up.

"Mom, please. I'm begging you! Leave!" Liam roared, startling the huntress. With tears forming in her eyes, she ran to the door to help Stiles and Lydia break the barrier. "Scott, don't get involved. This is my fight, and I'm going to finish it."

"Liam, you don't have to do this! Not on your own anymore." Scott said, walking to Liam's side taking hold of his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I love you Scott, and I know I'm not on my own, but this is my fight." Liam said, turning to his boyfriend and smiling. Scott smiled proudly down at the shorter boy, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on his temple.

"I love you too." Scott whispered. "I'll let you do this on your own, but if it gets too bad, I'm helping you."

"You won't get a chance, Alpha!" Gerard snarled, grabbing Liam by the throat. He lifted the Beta off the ground, carrying him to a pillar, raising him up the wall. It pained Scott to just stand back watching Liam get hurt, but he promised he wouldn't get in the way.

* * *

At the entrance of the Warehouse, Stiles and Lydia were trying their hardest to break the barrier, but it really was stronger than they had anticipated. Derek and Chris appeared in front of them, looking suspicious, as Sophie stood behind Stiles and Lydia torn between helping them and helping her son.

"What's happening in there?" Chris asked as Stiles and Lydia examined the barrier.

"Liam and Gerard are fighting." Stiles answered. "They're really going at it!"

"This isn't just Mountain Ash!" Derek said, looking at the line of dust lying at the door. "What is it?"

"Gerard and Deucalion said something about it being dirt from something called Pluto's Gate."

"That's not possible!" Chris said, eyes going wide.

"What? Why?" Stiles questioned.

"Pluto's Gate was lost thousands of years ago." Chris explained. "No one knows the exact location of the temple and it's said to have been destroyed in an earthquake. If Gerard has managed to track down the temple and has managed to procure some of the dirt from the ruins, Liam doesn't stand a chance against him!"

"Stiles!" Lydia gasped, grabbing her friend's arm. "It can't be Liam!"

"Scott won't let Liam die Lydia." Stiles said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than the Banshee. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sophie standing with tears in her eyes as her two sons fought each other. She'd waited for the moment she could see her two sons together, and never in her deepest fantasies did it happen like this. "Derek, is there any other way in here?"

"No," Derek answered sadly. "Isaac and Ethan scoured the area to see if there was any other way in. There's nothing!"

* * *

As Gerard pinned Liam against the cracked pillar, Liam tried to find a way to get free. Then without even registering what he was doing, brought his claws up, stabbing them directly into Gerard's chest. The older Beta fell backwards, gasping for breath as Liam regained his footing. Liam then picked up a pole from the ground and swung it with all of his strength, sending his brother flying across the room, causing him to crash down on the same pipes he hit earlier. Gerard rolled onto the ground, trying to catch his breath.

Liam, enraged and in pain, ran across the room until he was at his brother's side, his claws elongated and fangs protruding. He knew this was it. He would need to end this fight while he still had the upper hand. He turned to look at Scott, who watched nervously, knowing what his boyfriend had to do, even if he didn't like it.

"I'm sorry!" Liam mouthed to Scott, before turning to his brother, who was still trying to gain enough composure to stand up. Liam rolled Gerard onto his back, punching him in the face four times, before grabbing him by the collar of his t-shirt. "It didn't have to be this way Gerard. You chose for it to be like this. Mom didn't give you up by choice. She was a teenager who fell in love and had a baby. Her manipulative, evil father made a deal with the devil and bargained away his first born grandchild. You blame her for making you the monster you've become? Well you're wrong! You chose to be a monster!" Liam said, before raising his claws into the air. "And I won't let you hurt her or anyone else anymore!" He said, bringing his claws down, slashing Gerard across the throat. Blood spewed from the large gashes in his neck, splattering across Liam's young face. As Gerard's body became lifeless under his weight, Liam staggered to his feet before turning to Scott, tears running down his face. "I'm sorry!" He proclaimed, before looking at his blood covered claws. "I'm sorry!" He said again, falling to his knees, sobbing. Scott ran to his boyfriend's side, closely followed by Sophie, who ran to her son. Scott wrapped his arms around Liam's body tight, holding the boy for dear life.

"You had no other choice Liam!" Scott whispered, pressing a soft kiss on the top of Liam's head. "You did what you had to do!"

"Is he-?" Liam stuttered out. Sophie walked to her other son's side and sat down, placing her fingers to his wrist, checking for a pulse. Her eyes filled with tears and she turned to Liam and nodded. No words were spoken between them as they made their way to the entrance of the factory. Lydia and Stiles managed to break the seal long enough to allow them to leave.

* * *

One Month Later

* * *

To say things in the Dunbar-Geyer residence had been strained for the past month would be an understatement. Liam and his mom had barely spoken. Sophie was too consumed with grief over her son's fate, and Liam was too consumed with guilt after having to kill his only brother. His relationship with Scott grew stronger every day. He and Lydia's friendship grew to the point where him, Lydia and Mason were almost inseparable. He grew closer to Stiles and Malia too.

Before they left on the night at the Warehouse, Derek and Braeden told Malia that, along with Argent, they were going to hunt the Desert Wolf and destroy her. Isaac and Ethan announced they were planning to stick around in Beacon Hills for a while, so that Ethan could spend more time with Danny and so that Isaac could spend time with Melissa and Scott, considering how close they used to be.

Mason continued to try and get closer to Corey, but he was still dating Lucas, who had taken a dislike towards Mason. Kira and her parents went back to New York for the rest of the summer, as her mom needed to take her to meet another Kitsune. She told Scott and Lydia that she'd be back before school, but Scott wasn't sure if she would come back at all. Too much had happened in Beacon Hills and he wasn't sure Noshiko would want her daughter getting mixed up in anymore Wolf business.

It was late on a Friday night, a week after Liam's sixteenth birthday. Sophie and Evan had gone away for the weekend. Evan had said something about going to his parents house out of town. He'd asked Liam to go with them, but Liam said he wanted to spend the weekend with Scott, so managed to get out of it. So they lay on the sofa in Liam's living room, loosely covered with a blanket, watching the Perks Of Being A Wallflower. Again.

"Scott, can I ask you something?" Liam said out of the blue, pausing the movie.

"Of course you can pup!" Scott said, worried about his boyfriend.

"The night at the Warehouse, when I killed Gerard...Why-"

"Why didn't your eyes turn blue?" Scott finished. Liam looked sheepish and nodded his head. "Your eyes didn't turn blue because a shifters eyes only turn blue when they take the life of an innocent. Gerard had killed countless hunters and other wolves." Scott explained. "Gerard wasn't an innocent."

"But I still killed someone. How can you still want to be with me?" Liam questioned. "You're so moral and you're so against killing. You wouldn't even kill Peter."

"I want to be with you Liam because you're the bravest, most beautiful person I've ever known. You had an impossible choice to make and you did what you thought was right. I know you wouldn't have killed Gerard if you didn't believe that was the only way to protect your family and friends." Scott said, cupping Liam's face in his hands. "And it doesn't hurt that you've got an amazing ass!" He joked, trying to lighten the mood. Liam giggled slightly, leaning in for a kiss. As their lips met in a soft kiss, they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing loudly.

Liam groaned, pulling apart from Scott. "I'll be right back!" He said, pushing himself off of the sofa. He looked over his shoulder, catching Scott looking at his ass again, causing him to laugh slightly. He got to the front door and unlocked it, turning the handle and pulling it open. He was greeted by an older man, with deep blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Hello Liam," The man said in a smooth voice.

"D-dad?" Liam stuttered, his eyes widening as he came face to face with his father for the first time in six years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is...The final chapter complete. I know this story took an absolute lifetime to finish and to all of the people who've stuck with it since the beginning, I want to say thank you.
> 
> I've known since chapter 4 that the last thing that would happen in this story was going to be Liam's biological father being introduced. The story with Gerard felt slightly rushed but I wanted it to be quick.
> 
> So, for Liam's dad. I've thought long and hard about who I would want to play him in the show and there was only one actor who I knew I wanted. Tom Welling, who was in Smallville as Clark Kent. The reason I chose Tom is because of the Superman connection he and Dylan(Sprayberry) both have, considering they both played a teenaged Clark Kent.
> 
> Other than that, I'll stop rambling on… There will be a Part 2, which will take place at the beginning of Season 5 and carry on from there.


End file.
